Never Love a Wild Thing
by Stilinski
Summary: After a terrible accident with her drunk step-dad, Valerie Carter moves in with her dad to Beacon Hills. She expects to finish her senior year peacefully and with no drama, but she gets a lot more than she asked for. Some mature language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will be the most important author's note that you will read! So READ IT! I won't have too many of these. Might as well say everything now so I wont have anymore later, or even those "false chapters" where it ends up being a note, and I know those are the biggest teases in the world! HA. Yes, this will of course start off a bit slow, you won't get to know too much for right now, next chapter you will though… lol. It's going to loosely follow season 1 of TW with my OC Valerie! I hope to get most parts accurate and what not. Take it easy on me; this is my first new story in a while :) Most chapters will be long because I'm following episodes and what-not, and I'll have chapters that do not follow the show, it will deal more with just Valerie.**

**Disclaimer for all chapters: **I don't own anything that has to do with MTV's Teen Wolf, blah blah I'm not putting this up on every chapter so this goes for them all.

**Chapter 1**

It's always embarrassing to have someone take you to high school; your crazy aunt, dad, mom, or anyone in rollers.

But for my first day as a senior at my new school- I was of course, being taken by my daddy, in a cop car. It wasn't really all that bad, but come on; did he really have to do this?

It was not only my first day of school, but his first day working for the police department in town. He was doing this as a side job; he used to work for the FBI, but asked to leave after my accident a few weeks ago.

It was important to my dad, that on the first day he take me though. He hadn't taken me to school in a long time. I'd had been living with my mom ever since they divorced and she got sick, and then after that, Steve joined in. He was my lovely alcoholic step-dad. My real dad, Michael, insisted over and over again that I go with him. He'd done a background check; he didn't want me to be with that asshole. But after so many years, I didn't want to start a brand new relationship with him. It was weird; I hadn't really been with him in so long… although I did miss him.

There were no 'buts' though, after my step-dad wrapped our car around a tree one day. He was of course blasted. It was the last straw and my dad finally took full custody of me back. I'd been living in Duluth, Minnesota.

Today, I was starting my first day of school in Beacon Hills High, in Beacon Hills, California. It was okay I guess, a little too Twilight-ish for me, though.

I looked around at my surroundings and sighed. It was time to go.

"Got everything you need?" the rough voice of my dad brought me out of my thoughts and I looked over at him and nodded.

"I'm good, don't worry… I'll uh, see you later." I said and took my bag and made my way out the car.

I know that was a bit rude but still, I was supposed to meet with the dean of the school about ten minutes ago. I started walking towards the front of the building, and I saw a brunette girl rummaging through a bag while talking on her cell phone. I waited for a minute before she finished when we both looked up to see a tall, dark man approach us.

So this was the dean.

"Girls, you're a few minutes late. That's alright, first days can be a bit nerve racking." He started off and I raised an eyebrow.

"You're new here too?" I asked and the brunette nodded.

"I'm Allison, junior."

"Valerie, senior." I said giving her an equally friendly smile.

The dean ushered us forward and smiled politely, "I'm sure you girls will adjust fine here. Ms. Argent…" he said handing her a piece of paper, this is your first stop, and I'm Mr. Tyrell by the way." He said looking over at me.

"Just give me one moment Miss Carson." He said holding a hand up and I nodded.

He welcomed the new girl Allison and then he made his way out.

"You have Chemistry first. It's on the second floor, it's best to take these staircases right here." He said pointing everything out.

I paid only half of my attention to him, and then I focused once we stopped in front of a door. I excused myself to take a moment to use the restroom, really to clear my nerves and give myself a once over. I looked acceptable in dark jeans, some flats and a black top with a jacket over. My hair was parted in the middle as usual and styled down in my natural long waves. The only jewelry I had on was my mom's long pure silver chain with a cross attached; I wore it with everything.

I decided I looked fine and headed out to my first class. Mr. Tyrell went in ahead of me and apologized to the teacher, a tall lanky man with glasses and black hair.

"Everyone, this is Valerie Carson. She's starting off her senior year here at Beacon; I hope you all welcome her."

God, how embarrassing was that?

I blushed just slightly and gave a small wave to the class. Thankfully I had at least two people that waved back and I found an empty seat next to a seemingly quiet, and shy blonde girl. The teacher started to drone on about things we'd be doing, and he handed out a syllabus to each of us.

Classes went on like that for the rest of the day. I was being welcomed, and then bombarded with syllabuses. At lunch, I decided to go outside and enjoy the nice fresh air. I wasn't that hungry and didn't feel like having to go through finding a spot to sit so I opted out.

Before I knew it, class was over and I was headed to my new locker for the first time. Surprisingly, the other new girl Allison was right next to mine.

"Hey." I said smiling.

Turning her head, the brunette smiled back and laughed, "Who would have thought we'd be put together, huh?" she said and I laughed.

"I guess they were the only ones left. I don't care; thank God they're top lockers." I said and she laughed again.

"I love that jacket…" a nasally voice said from behind.

At least, it sounded nasally to me.

I turned my head to see who was speaking to me, but it was for Allison. There was a strawberry blonde haired girl standing there talking to Allison, who went on explaining how her mom worked at a fashion boutique up in San Francisco before they moved down to Beacon Hills. I stared at the girl and she turned her head as if she had just acknowledged me for the first time.

"You have the most gorgeous contacts, I need." She said raising an eyebrow and I laughed softly.

"These aren't contacts, they're my real eyes." I said and shrugged.

"You're lying. Don't worry, I'll find out soon enough." She said and I rolled my eyes and stuffed my huge Chem. book in the space in front of me.

A handsome blonde boy came up behind the strawberry-blonde, who had just introduced herself as Lydia, and invited Allison to a party. I stopped paying attention, taking the time to move my textbooks around when I heard my name.

"Yeah?"

"Are up to staying with me after school to watch the boys' lacrosse practice?" Allison asked me and I bit my lip.

"I would love to, but I have a lot of unpacking to do still." I lied and Allison actually pouted.

"You should definitely come to our party Friday then. Can't wait to see you there," the blonde winked cockily and took Lydia's arm, which made Lydia take Allison's and she waved a quick goodbye and smiled at someone behind me.

I looked back and raised an eyebrow looking around the hall when I spotted a tan kid with brown hair looking completely stupid with a smile on his face right at the spot where Allison had been in just moments ago. Pathetic, this kid looked like he was in a daze. I shrugged to myself and turned my head to shut my locker, and I made my way out of the school through the front main entrance.

I walked down the steps and cut through the crowd of kids and walked down the block. My dad had promised he'd be waiting at the corner, and I hate to admit I almost did panic when I didn't see his patrol car there, but a few seconds later, I saw a very familiar black 1967 Chevy Impala with tinted windows.

I smiled, he got his car back. His patrol car had been temporary, thank God. It was hideous.

I opened the door and got in quickly.

"Hey… how was your first day?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Same as any other first day. Girls stared, guys drooled, I ate lunch in the bathroom stalls alone…" I said and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Kidding… it was alright I guess. It seems okay enough. First day though, we'll see how it gets." I said and he nodded.

"How was your first day?" I asked to make conversation and he coughed.

"Well, interesting to say the least. There's been a murder in town, some attacks; they say it's a mountain lion or whatever, as for the murder, they may have a few suspects. I was just informed of what's been going on recently… I start getting into business tomorrow. Starting paper work, all that bullsh- sorry." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? No filter needed… shit. Fuck. Bitch…" I said and shrugged, "It didn't kill anyone, did it?" I said and he chuckled.

"You're a lady; those words shouldn't come out of your mouth." He said.

I laughed out loud, "You obviously don't know me." I said.

He looked over at me and ruffled my hair.

We were slowly coming back together, I guess. I smiled internally and looked out the window watching the trees and houses go by.

After we got home, I spent the rest of the day downstairs watching movies on our huge plasma on the wall. This place seriously looked like a bachelor pad. My dad had good taste. The house was huge, at least way too big for us.

It had four rooms, and four bathrooms; lots of space both upstairs and down. Within the first week of moving in, we had set up a pool table on the second floor where there was a huge open space that we had no idea how to fill. We already had two living rooms so…

We decided that the master bedroom, which was fucking huge by the way, would be turned into a gym.

My dad said he didn't mind and like me, he'd take one of the extra rooms that had a bathroom. His was down the hall from mine and just slightly bigger; the master bedroom in between us and the spare bedroom at the end of the hall next to mine.

The master room had a very tall glass wall that slid open to a balcony to view the backyard, which was filled with trees. It was a pretty view really. There was lots of nature. Yeah. We had a lot of things to work out with whenever we needed which was good.

Back in Minnesota, I was in both dance and guard and I also did a few extra things on the side. I decided maybe it would be a good idea to try out for the track team here. The only other girls' sports were basketball, softball, and tennis. They had cheerleading but I really wasn't up for that. I could do a lot of training in our new gym room upstairs.

A loud clank-noise made me turn my head from the movie and my thoughts and I sat up.

"Dad?"

Nothing. I stood up and took the walk to the kitchen and I heard a muttered curse word and I stifled a laugh. My dad was on his back on the floor under the sink.

"What are you up to there, plumber?"

He slid out and gave me a smile, "Just fixing the sink. It wasn't running water for some reason, had to tighten it up down here. Sorry." He said and I shrugged.

"No problem… um, I'm going to go ahead and shower and head to bed, okay?" I asked.

He checked his watch and shrugged, "Go ahead. I'll be down here cleaning some things up. If you need me, come down." He said and I nodded.

"Night." I said and turned on my heel.

I picked up my shoes from the living room and headed straight to my new room.

The walls were white, and I had a few nice frames put up. I had full size bed with black and grey sheets. It had black felt leaf designs all over the big comforter, it was nice. Grey pillows to finish it off and my teddy bear, Mr. Bear.

I headed to my closet which was a slight walk in type, and got a clean towel and then went to my drawers for pajamas.

After I finished up in the shower, I headed back to my room. I sat down on my bed and took my cocoa butter and rubbed it all over my legs, stomach, and arms. I got into the habit of doing so ever since the accident. I got a nasty scar on my arm. It was a long pink line that ran from my shoulder to the middle of my arm. It helped smooth the scar and make it fade away. I had a few others, but they were minor compared to this one. After two months, it was looking okay. The weight of the day was coming down on me now. This was going to be my new life. This was how it was going to be every day.

I got into bed and curled up with my iPhone and listened to music until I fell asleep sometime during the night.

The week had finally passed, and I was so glad for that. It was Friday, first week of school, officially over!

In that time, I had gotten to know a few of my classmates, and I even got to know the other new girl Allison better, as well as Lydia. I had them for gym class since it was mixed; all juniors and seniors. Allison was a cool girl really, and super nice. I saw us becoming really good friends. Lydia on the other hand... she was something else. I found out that the guy she was really into was Scott McCall, who was on the lacrosse team with his best friend who they called 'Stiles'.

When coach Finstock gave us the okay to go change, Allison and I had started talking about Lydia's party tonight. She wasn't all up for it, but she did want to go. I had a feeling it was for a reason, and she finally told me it was because Scott asked her. Boy, could she go on about how cute he was.

My dad came to get me just then as I walked down the sidewalk and I got in the car.

"Hey." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Hi… how's everything going at work, you look a little stressed…" I said giving him a look.

He had this face, one that I learned to notice when something was wrong.

"No, just a lot going on at work with what happened lately…" he said and I nodded.

"So… there's this party tonight." I started and he cut me off by rolling his eyes.

"HEY! WAIT UP! I just survived the first week of senior year at a completely new school, I even made some friends, dad please, it is okay if I can go?" I asked and gave him my best puppy dog look; I even jutted out my bottom lip.

He laughed and shook his head, "You haven't given me a reason not to trust you yet. I suspect there will be drinking; you know better, rules stay the same. Cross the line, and I swear, I will lock you up until December." He said only half kidding.

I think.

I laughed and patted his arm, "Don't worry. I'm so ready to get super smashed." I said clapping my hands and he rolled his eyes.

"Right. I'm serious though, Val." He said and I nodded.

"Yes sir."

We got home and in that time I called Allison letting her know it was a go for the party. She said it was all good for her too and I spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready.

Night time came pretty quickly, thank god. I did a once over in the mirror and smiled, proud of myself. I wore a tight dark purple dress with a black jacket and some heels. Allison had called to let me know she would be picking me up with Scott, her assumed soon to be boyfriend with the way things were going.

I went outside and noticed there was a full moon tonight and it was really nice.

After my dad met Scott and Allison, we headed off for the party.

There was some small talk and after he said we were close, my nerves kicked in.

"Guys, I'm excited. This is my first party in years." I said from the backseat and I leaned forward.

Scott let out a chuckle and Allison looked to the side and smiled at me, "I am too. This is going to be fun." She said.

Scott nodded, "Stiles will meet us there by the way." He said knowingly and I smiled.

I had met Stiles twice this week, and I remember telling Allison during lunch yesterday about how cute I thought Scott's best friend was, he was also really funny. Honestly, most awesome junior ever.

"By the way, your dad seems really serious." Scott said and I chuckled.

"Well, he used to work for the FBI, he doesn't play around. He's now working for the police department here as a side job. He took off part time from his other work. He just wants to start off somewhere new with me I guess…" I said and they both nodded.

Scott looked back at me, "So, where'd you come from?" he asked and I shrank back.

"Uh… Minnesota. Yeah, and hey! Turn up the music!" I said giving a small laugh.

He shrugged and did so.

I wasn't ready to tell people the real reason I moved here. I didn't want anyone's sympathy or pity. Honestly, I didn't. I knew I could tell Allison soon though. I figured someone should know soon to back me up in case of anything. Scott's voice brought me out of my thoughts, thankfully and announced we had arrived.

It was Lydia's house from what I just heard and there were lots of people around. Scott and Allison walked side-by-side and I headed to the kitchen to get a drink. I smiled at a few people I recognized and I saw Jackson, captain of the lacrosse team and Lydia's boyfriend, getting a drink.

"Hey!" he said smiling excitedly as he made his way over to me, "What's up new girl?" He asked handing me his drink.

It smelled like orange juice and some alcohol. I took a big gulp of it and shrugged, "Not much, great party." I said smiling and just then Lydia came over and dragged him somewhere with her.

He waved back at me and I did the same and finished the rest of my drink. I was a bit of a lightweight to be honest, so it was no shock that after my fourth drink I was tipsy as hell. I had been with Stiles for a while just talking to him about some songs when I started getting hot.

"I'm going outside for a bit." I said and he nodded.

I went outside to dance and noticed a Deadmau5 song came on. I saw Allison getting real cozy with Scott and when she saw me, I winked at her. She smiled back and I started moving my hips to the music. I felt hands wrap around me and I turned and noticed a guy with messy brown hair. He was in my Chemistry class and I wrapped my arms around his neck not really caring.

"Valerie, right?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm James, I'm on the lacrosse team." He said and I bit my lip, "Are you really?" I said with a smile.

He nodded with a smirk and bent down to kiss my neck, instantly getting a reaction out of me.

Sure, I'd been kissed and touched before, but I hadn't in a really long time and it felt nice. His lips were soft and wet against the base of my throat and I threw my head back to the side. It felt nice to just let loose after such a long time.

I let my eyes open and they connected right with someone's. It was a guy standing way across from me by the pool. He was tall, and had his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself from what it looked like to me. He glared in my direction, and when I fixed my head upright, he was gone. Just like that. What the hell? I must be really tipsy.

I turned and moved my hips again against James until I felt an arm tug on my hand and I opened my eyes to see Allison with a worried look on her face.

"Scott just left out of nowhere, it was weird… I-I'm sorry to bother you, never mind." Allison said in a rush and turned to leave.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Thanks for the dance." I said standing on my toes to kiss this Jame's cheek.

On my way inside, I stumbled over to Stiles.

"Hey! Scott… you saw him right?" I asked and he nodded.

"He didn't look so good. I'm not sure what it…" he stopped mid-sentence and slapped his forehead.

"I'm sure he'll be fine… he gets these asthma attacks, maybe that's what happened." He said quickly.

I let him know I was on my way out, and I ran off to get Allison who had made her way to the front of the house outside.

"Hey! What happened?"

She turned and her face looked flushed, "I don't know. We were dancing and things seemed okay, but he just left. He looked sick but I don't know." She said and I was slowly feeling my buzz go away.

"Allison?"

We heard a deep voice from behind us then. We both turned and saw a very attractive looking guy. He had dark hair, a leather jacket on and a genuine smile.

"I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek." He said and got closer.

I noticed he was the same guy I had seen just a while ago outside in the back.

"Do you know where he went off to?" she asked and I looked back to the street only to see parked cars and kids on the sidewalk.

"He just… had a little issue. Forget about him. How about I take you girls home?" he offered and raised an eyebrow.

I looked to Allison and shrugged, "Stiles was in there drinking, he's not going home until later tonight I guess. I know Lydia and Jackson are wasted, I came with you..." I said and she nodded.

"I guess it's okay." she said and looked back at Derek.

He grinned, looking please with himself and put his arm out, "Just follow me." He said.

We walked down the sidewalk, or well, they walked, I stumbled lazily a few times until we reached a black Chevy Camaro.

"I think I just came." I whispered to Allison, "This is yours?" I asked a little louder looking back at Derek.

"Yeah..." He answered, looking amused, "Just slide in ladies." He said and I went ahead and got in the back seat.

After I got in, Allison sat in the front and looked back after he closed the door. I took that moment to express myself.

"He's kind of hot. Holy shit. This car… it makes him one thousand times sexier." I said and Allison laughed softly.

He got in and turned the car on and Allison gave him directions to her house.

He asked me for mine and I looked at Allison, "Where do I live again?"

She laughed and shook her head, "How about you stay at my house? I'm sure your dad wouldn't like it if you came home drunk."

I laughed at that, even though it wasn't supposed to be funny but I shook my head, "I think I'll be fine, I think. He'll find it sketchy if I don't go home after." I said and she nodded.

I though for a moment while we kept driving and then it dawned on me,"That's not right…" I said to myself, thinking about my former homes address, and then laughed, "Sorry. It's Blackwood Street! 621 Pine Street North." I finished.

"It's just up ahead then." He said and kept his eyes forward, and I looked to his hands, which were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"It's kind of hot… isn't it hot?" I asked after a minute and Allison nodded, "It is kind of hot." She said taking her jacket off.

He looked back at me and smiled and turned the cooler on, it had been high on the heater.

"Sorry… I get kind of cold." He said and I shrugged.

"You look hot though." I said and mentally slapped myself.

He chuckled and Allison turned in her seat and leaned in, "I think you should keep the drunken comments to a minimum, I don't want you regretting anything in the morning." She whispered.

"Why would I? I'm stating the obvious, he is really hot." I said and she slapped her forehead.

"We're both new in town, I just met her, and I have yet to know how she really is when she's drunk so I have no idea how to stop her. I apologize for anything that comes out of her mouth." She said and I giggled.

"It's not a problem." He said and finally we made it to my house… at least I think we did, because we stopped.

"Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it a lot." I said and turned to try and unlock the door but I noticed I was in the back seat.

Derek nodded and got out and went around the car to open the door and let Allison out first.

"Here let me help you." He said.

He took my hand, and I noticed his was really warm. He touched my elbow and helped me out the car. I stumbled a bit and fell right into his arms. He was really, really warm and firm. I let myself stay on his chest for a few seconds longer before I looked up into his eyes and tightened my grip on his arm.

"I think you're good now." He stated simply and my breath hitched.

"Sorry." I whispered and stood upright.

I balanced myself out on the side of his car to take my heels off and took a few steps forward, but looked back and I winked at him.

Allison intervened, "I think it's time for her to go inside. Just one minute." Allison said in a rush and took my arm and we went up the steps of my house.

My dad's car wasn't in the driveway, so I figured he was out doing something for work.

"Thanks." I said reaching into my bra to take out my house key.

"No problem. Just lock the doors, the windows, don't go outside… hey! Pay attention!" she said snapping her fingers in my face.

I stopped looking at Derek, who was casually leaning against the car with his arms crossed, and turned my head to Allison, "Sorry." I whispered.

"Get in there. I'll text you soon. And I'll see you on Monday… sober." She added with a chuckle and I nodded.

"See you soon!" I said and stepped into the house after I unlocked it.

I threw my heels on the floor and turned just in time to see the black Camaro peel away. I headed into the kitchen and saw a note from my dad, saying he had been called in for a short time that he would hopefully be home by the time I was.

I left the note on the counter, stupidly walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water and headed up to my room where I fell asleep instantly, still in my clothes.

**[END OF CHAPTER]**

So… how was it? Thoughts? Again… not much going on, not much Derek/OC action, but there will be more soon :D I promise you guys that! Next chapter is on it's way soon. I should be posting one to two chapters a week hopefully, if I get some free time, I'll throw some more out there ;) Also, Name of story may possibly change soon! Not sure yet… BTW... how was the pace? Let me know!

Leave reviews! XO


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the party on Friday, the weekend passed by too slowly for my liking

I spent all of Saturday morning helping my dad fix his Impala outside. It had been in the family for years, so of course it was going to be having some troubles; it was my dad's baby though.

After that, I spent the afternoon making the front yard look decent. I had gone to the nearest hardware store and bought some flowers and leafy plants and planted those motherfuckers along our pathway to the front door.

It came out nice if I do say so myself.

On Sunday, he got called in and asked me to come so I could see the station in person and meet some of the people he worked with. It was actually really fun, and I learned that Stiles' dad was one of the sheriff's as well.

I stayed for an hour or so and then went back home. I got bored pretty quickly, so I decided to explore my backyard, which had a freaking forest in the back. I put some sneakers on, sweatpants and a sports bra with a hoodie over. I took my phone and made my journey through the trees.

It was a fucking hike, I'll tell you.

I tripped quite a few times but eventually found a smoother path. I could totally run through here whenever I felt like blowing off steam, which was every other week.

I smiled at the thought. As sociable as I was, I really liked lonely places; I can be such a contradiction sometimes. I liked knowing I had somewhere I could be without having to worry about anyone around me; it would be just about me. I didn't venture too far though, so I could follow my way back home easily but I knew there was more out there, and I reminded myself that id come back soon.

Monday came and it was the start of the fall season track team try-outs; they were being held all week.

I had been in dance and guard before at my old school, but it was too late to do that here, so I figured trying out for something new would work.

The coach, Coach Holt was a seemingly nice enough woman in her mid-forties. She was tough though. I went through a lot of physical pain that day. I hadn't realized how lazy I've been lately that I hadn't worked out in so long.

After Monday, coach told us we had to meet on Thursday which seemed fair enough; but Thursday came way too quickly.

I was nervous as hell. I had asked Allison to come meet me during lunch so she could possibly either give me a really great pep-talk, or a talk down for this idea.

I was walking out of my fifth period heading to my locker. I was going to put all my things away before lunch so I waited for Allison while I checked myself out in the mirror. My hair was fine, eyeliner in check, so why did I feel something was off? I shrugged the feeling away heard the all too familiar bubbly voice of Lydia Martin.

"… so this is James. He's on the lacrosse team, totally available by the way…"

I heard Allison laugh and I turned on my heel and slammed my locker shut, tightening the lock.

"What's up?" I asked casually standing behind James.

"Well, I'm just introducing our dearest James here to Allison. He's a senior. Oh and, meet Valerie." Lydia said and smiled faintly.

"Yeah, we have Chemistry together." He answered and I laughed.

"I also dirty grinded with him at your party on Friday. That much I remember." I said and he chuckled.

"Well then, there will be plenty of boys out tomorrow. Don't worry Allison." She finished and gave a smirk to someone behind us as she turned and left with James.

We both turned and saw Scott.

"So, Lydia's introducing you to everyone?"

Allison smiled, truly innocent and shrugged, "She's being so unbelievably nice to me. I guess it's because she knows how much being the new girl sucks." She said.

I laughed and nodded, "That's for sure."

Allison smiled at me bit Scott seemed unfazed and he looked down and glared a bit.

"Where did you get that?"

Allison looked down to her hands and I noticed her jacket, the one she wore to the party on Friday.

"My jacket? It was in my locker. I'm pretty sure Lydia brought it back from the party. She knows my locker combin-" she was cut off and Scott shook his head.

"Did she say she brought it back or did someone else?" he asked.

Geez, what was wrong with this kid, it was like 20 Questions or something.

"Like who?" she answered.

"Like Derek."

"Your friend?" she asked and looked pointedly at me.

A smile slowly crept on my face and my cheeks burned just slightly. On Saturday, Allison had called me in the morning to make sure I was okay, and she told me about what happened the previous night, and how I had been flirting with this Derek guy.

"He's not my friend," he said. "How much did you talk to him when he took you girls home?"

Allison looked at me and shrugged, "Not much at all."

"What did you say?" he asked looking annoyed.

"Look… I was drunk. I was actually the one that was talking to him. Or at least attempting conversation. He seemed okay, nothing happened, alright?" I said and he turned to look at me for a moment.

"I… got to get going. We'll save you a seat at lunch if you'd like." She said and before Scott could say more, she took my arm and dragged me along.

"That was weird." I said and she sighed.

"I'm not sure what his problem is honestly. He's hot and cold." She said.

"That's how boys are my dear Allison. Take it from me, I know. I've decided I'm going to be boy-free this year. Senior year and all, no problem with flirting, but nothing too serious. Plus, I might move away for college. We'll see." I said and Allison just laughed and squeezed my hand as we entered the crowded cafeteria.

Throughout lunch, we spoke of tomorrow's lacrosse game, and how she wanted me to go, and also gave me my little pep-talk. My head was saying to go for it, so that's what I did.

As soon as school ended, I headed to the gym and I texted my dad to let him know id be out a little later.

During try-outs, the coach had us run a mile on the track. It was a bitch, but I went through it. There were probably about thirty kids or so, not all of them made it. She decided to cut about half of them out. She said final decisions would be next week, so she'd keep us posted when the next meeting was.

I called my dad to come pick me up and after, we got some Chinese food to take and eat at home. I told him how my day was, and how tomorrow there was going to be a lacrosse game. He knew about Scott, so he really had no problem with it, me going to support him.

_And well… Jackson too I guess. _

I hadn't talk to him too much, just a 'hi' and 'bye', but he was still Lydia's boyfriend, who was I guess… my friend? She was Allison's though, so it was all for moral support. I guess I could be there for Stiles.

I went to sleep early feeling beat up from the day's activities and slept soundlessly.

All Friday at school, no one could shut up about their big first game of the season. I also heard a rumor that anyone under the age of 18 couldn't be out past ten; the curfew was strictly set for the town and I found that a bummer for everyone underage.

I thankfully turned eighteen in August.

School passed quickly, and beforer leaving my locker, I promised Allison I'd call her later that night so we could figure out a way to go to the game together. As soon as my dad picked me up, he said he had a surprise waiting for me at home. He couldn't stop smiling so it had to be good…

And boy was it.

In the driveway, there was a fucking car. A CAR. Not just any car though…

It was a Nissan Altima coupe; silver, with dark tinted windows. It was fucking sexy.

After I got over the initial shock of having been given a car, I ran to my dad and hugged him hard.

"Thank you so much." I whispered.

His arms were wrapped tightly and securely around my waist. I'm pretty sure I was strangling his neck, and if it was so, he didn't make it seem like it. He just hugged me back just as hard.

I let go of him for a moment and I stood back to look at him. We had a lot of similar features. His eyes for example; I got the same color. I have his nose, and chin. I also have his fingers; long and skinny. I got my facial structure from my mom, that's for sure. I had a bit of a roundish face. My eyes were a bit too wide at times, curious looking and innocent.

I thought about the fact that I am this mans daughter. I should have never abandoned him, and pretended like I never needed him, when in reality… I did.

I was still daddy's little girl on the inside.

"I love you. Thank you so much." I said and he looked away momentarily.

After a moment, he looked back at me; his eyes were a bit watery.

He shook his head and chuckled, "If anyone deserves this car, it's you. I don't feel like driving you everywhere on the weekends, and to school," he teased with a small smile on his face, "So I figured you could use it. You never ask for anything, not even as a child. You deserve this, Valerie. Okay? I love you." He said coming forward.

His arms once again wrapped around me and he kissed my forehead. I inhaled the familiar scent from his shirt and smiled to myself.

As soon as I got inside, I called Allison, and told her the good news. She was really excited and said she was happy for me and that we definitely had to take it for a spin together. Later that afternoon, I decided that I wanted to go for a run. They had called my dad in just a while ago so I left a note just in case. I got dressed in some I took the back trails and kept myself going for at least ten minutes, after that, I slowed down to a jog.

I had my headphones in, music blasted, and sweat running down my forehead. I kept going a few more minutes before I saw a monster of a house up ahead. I also noticed some police cars, and a familiar old blue jeep.

I carefully made my way to the scene, and saw Scott leaning up against what I now recognized as Stiles' jeep.

"Scott?" I asked and he jumped a bit, turning around to face me.

"Valerie!" he said a bit shocked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking back at the old house.

It was creepy looking. Huge though, not sure if it was two stories or three though because it looked like it had been burned down or through hell.

"Uh… well, I came here with Stiles." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously…"

"They uh… found the other half of the missing body that was found a few weeks ago. They're taking Derek Hale in as a suspect." He said and just then a group of officers came out from the house, and two of them were escorting a man to one of the cruisers.

"Oh my god… that's Derek. _THE_ _DEREK_? The one that took Allison and I home Derek?" I said and our eyes locked.

I felt froze in place. It lasted a few seconds, although it felt way longer, but he turned his head just slightly to glare at Scott. _What the hell_?

They put him in and shut the door. I noticed my dad a few yards away, dressed in black slacks and a dark button down shirt. He was talking to a blonde officer, and I immediately recognized him as Stile's dad.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about the party on Friday… some things got in the way." He said.

I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest. In that moment, I saw Stiles emerge from the trees, looking all nonchalant and making his way towards the cop car they had just stuck Derek in.

I raised an eyebrow and he gave a little spaz as soon as he saw me and he pointed right at me.

Scott shrugged and raised his hands up and Stiles just shook his head but quickly got in the front seat of the car.

"What on earth is this kid doing?" I found myself asking aloud.

"He's Stiles. I don't question much of what he does anymore." Scott said and I looked to the side where I had seen both my dad and Stiles'.

My dad chose that same moment to turn his head and he caught me looking. His eyebrows shot up, he looked really surprised. He said a few words to Mr. Stilinski and made his way over towards Scott and me.

"Oh great." I muttered and Scott stiffened.

"Scott. Valerie. Can I ask what it is that you're doing here?" he said looking pointedly at me.

I put my hands up in surrender, "I was just taking a jog. I had no clue I came this far. I'll get my ass back home now. As for Scott, well, you and Stiles are on your own for this one. I'll see you tomorrow night at the game." I said with a smile and my dad shook his head.

Scott glared playfully but he did look kind of nervous around my dad and I stifled a laugh.

"Go ahead and wait in the car, I'll drive you back." My dad said and I nodded.

I had walked up and started to pass the cruiser, laughing quietly when I saw Stiles and his dad. I made my way around the car and for a second, I stopped and looked in. For a brief moment, Derek stared at me and then he looked back down. I shook my head and went over to my dad's car.

Today was Friday, and I was really psyched. I had driven my car all week; it was absolutely fantastic. I fucking loved it. And also, tonight would be the first lacrosse game of the year. Everyone was so excited for it, and it was infectious, I couldn't help but feel happy too.

School was boring as usual, but you could feel the excitement in the atmosphere for the first game tonight. By lunch time, I could not shut up.

"So, Stiles, why exactly aren't you playing again?" I asked as we sat down with our trays of what they like to call 'lunch'.

"Well, I just didn't cut it to play this game. Next one I will. You'll see." He said sticking a fork into his pasta.

I opened up my coke and shrugged, "Well, I'll still cheer for you. I know Lydia is going for Jackson, and of course, Allison for Scott. You need your own cheerleader too." I said and winked.

His mouth dropped open and then he smiled, "Well yeah, awesome…. awesome."

Scott and Allison joined us then.

"What are you drooling about Stiles?" Scott asked as he sat down and opened up his soda.

"I was just telling him how I'm going to be his cheerleader tonight." I smirked and Allison laughed.

I looked over at Allison and smiled at her, "Hey, I haven't seen you all day by the way."

Since our lockers were right next to one another, we'd see each other at least every other class period.

"Hi and yeah sorry, I got held back during French, sorry. I like your hair like that." She said and I smiled.

Instead of my usual waves, I had my hair tied to the side with my bangs braided.

"How do you feel about that by the way, Stiles?" Allison asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm not complaining. Hot girl says she'll be your cheerleader for the night, damn sure I'm not gonna protest."

We all laughed and then a thought came to mind.

"Hey… I was wondering. Are there any places looking to hire around here? I figured I'd get a job so I wont be stuck at home all the time?" I asked.

Allison looked over at Scott, "Is the vet still looking for an extra hand? I remember you mentioning something about that." She said and Scott nodded.

"I can ask Dr. Deaton, I'll get you an application. I'm sure he can use the extra help." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks. I love animals." I said and he smiled.

"Better love dogs too, we have a whole lot of those around." Stiles said and Scott reached behind me to smack him.

"What the hell, bro?" Stiles said rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up!" Scott said shaking his head and Allison looked at me and rolled her eyes.

I looked at them oddly but laughed anyways.

"Well cool. Just let me know…" I said and looked down at my watch.

"Listen, I'll see you all tonight. I have to go outside to make a call." I said and they nodded.

"See you later!" Allison called as I headed out and I waved back.

I threw my lunch out and set my tray on top of the trash bin. I made my way through the doors of the cafeteria and to the front of the school. Once outside, I sat down on the steps and took out my cell phone.

There was one person I needed to hear from that I hadn't in so long.

After looking through my contacts for the number, I lifted the phone up to my ear and waited patiently as it rang a few times.

"Hello?" I heard the female voice answer and my heart swelled.

"Guess who?" I asked with a small smile.

"Is that… no. It can't be… Valerie?"

I laughed a little and nodded, even though she couldn't see me.

"Hey Aunt B."

"Oh my god, Valerie! I missed you so much! How are you? How is your dad? Everything going-"

"Hey calm down, one question at a time." I laughed.

"Oh baby, I've missed hearing your voice." She said and I smiled even bigger.

"How were things in Italy?" I asked.

My aunt Beatrice, who was actually my godmother, met my mom while they were in college. Aunt B was the photographer for their school paper and mom was one of the writers. They became best friends ever since.

Since then though, she slowly went through the process of going to different schools and moving to different cities to start her own fashion boutique. She worked her butt off to achieve so much, and she finally had the chance to open up her own fashion boutique in New York. It was adorable; I'd been there once last year with mom before she died to see it. There were lots of nice vintage clothes and jewelry.

The last time I talked to her was a few months ago and she had left to Italy with her new husband, Josh, for their honeymoon and also a small job opportunity. Josh was a chef, and a great one. They had been high school sweethearts, on and off together since I was a baby but finally came to terms and got married. They were a great couple though, no doubt about it.

"Things were absolutely great, super. You have no idea how beautiful it is over there; the landmarks, the café's, everything was so magical." She said.

"Wow, sounds great. Maybe I can go next time..." I said with some hope in my voice.

"Nonsense, you totally are. Even if I have to kidnap you from your dad." She said playfully.

I laughed and held my bag close to my chest, "I really miss you aunt B, Josh too."

I heard her sigh on the other side and I could picture her nodding and rubbing her forehead like she always did.

"We miss you too honey. How are things with your dad?" she asked.

"Everything is fine really, better than I could have asked. I'm still getting used to everything, but it's good. People here are treating me well, I even made some new friends." I said.

"Oh of course you did. You can make friends with just about anyone. Just like your mom." She said and I could picture her giving me a sad smile.

"Yeah. Hey… I really hope you can come over here for winter break." I said.

Beatrice lived in New York permanently and her and Josh were always so busy.

"I hope I can. I'm due for a break anytime soon anyways. I'm sure Jay would love that idea; he's opening his restaurant in a month by the way. He misses you just as much as I do too." She said and I smiled.

"Wow, that's really cool. I hope everything goes well for you guys! Just… give me a call soon. I know you're both super busy. Let me know if you can come. I'm here outside at school for lunch time but it's going to be over any minute…" I said as I stood up.

"Yeah no problem baby, I'll be sure to give you a call, and your dad. Let him know I said hi. I'll tell Jay you called. Valerie, please take care. I love you honey." She said and I felt tears in my eyes.

"I love you too aunt B. Talk to you soon." I said and waited for her goodbye before I hung up.

A tear slipped down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly. I composed myself and headed back inside. All would be well within time. For now though, it was time for me to enjoy myself.

That was my mantra for the rest of the day until school let out. I got home and got ready for the game later that evening. Scott called to let me know that his boss gave him the okay for me to go in the next day if I could to apply and I felt even more excited.

Allison called around six that her dad would be taking her to the game and that I could tag along. My dad wasn't really up for it that night so he gave me permission to go ahead. After a brief meeting between dads, we were in Allison's SUV and off to the game.

When we got there, the stands were quite full and it was loud.

"How do we know who is who again?" I asked Allison.

"Look there's Lydia!" she said.

We walked over to see the strawberry blonde holding up some homemade poster signs that each had something to do with Jackson, and I laughed.

"That's cute." I said and Lydia gave me the stink eye.

I think that's just how she is, so I didn't take it to heart.

"Your boy toy is number eleven." Lydia said to Allison.

"Hey! Lydia, Valerie!" I turned when I heard my name and smiled huge when I saw Stiles in his jersey smiling like a little boy on Christmas.

"HEY YOU!" I shouted and raised my arms so I could hug him.

"Excited?" I asked and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah." I smiled at how cute he looked, absolutely unashamed of the fact that he wasn't even going to be playing- I admired that.

"You're the teams good luck charm, don't worry." I said to him with a wink.

"Awe, thanks. Your flattery is too much. I know what you're really thinking, it's all cool though." He said and shrugged.

"Don't be lame. I can't wait to see you play in the next game. I'll always cheer for you." I said and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to my seat now. Look for me in the crowd!" I said as I turned.

I carefully stepped over and around some people to go stand next to Allison and her dad, who was super freaking tall and intimidating, although a bit awkward.

I don't know what it was.

"So, what was that with Stiles?" Allison whispered close to my ear.

"Oh nothing, just giving him some support is all. Sucks he couldn't play this game." I said and she smirked.

"Well then I think-"

"Allison… help me hold these up would you?" Lydia asked cutting off our conversation.

She had a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised and a poster in her hand. Allison sighed and took the other end and lifted it up over her head.

I looked over at her dad and almost busted out laughing the way he was looking. His nose was scrunched up and he looked like he wasn't enjoying this game or this crowd at all.

"You okay there, Mr. Argent?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"Perfectly fine." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, not believing him, but turned my head to focus on the game. I cheered whenever the Beacon boys made a goal, and booed when the other team did. The other school was in the lead, and I was honestly losing hope for us until Scott managed to make a goal. There was a loud cheer from all of us, and I saw Stiles looking back at the crowd, his smile couldn't be any bigger. I waved over at him and he did so back and we all put our heads back in the game.

Scott had been doing very poorly until now. He was making his way through the other players looking very skilled and made yet another goal. The game was ending quickly, the other school still in the lead by one point, and finally, Scott went ahead and made the winning goal.

"HELL YEAH!" I shouted and Allison turned to me and hugged me tight.

"They did it!" I said cheerfully, Lydia looked just as excited but she hid it well.

"Of course they would, I knew they would. Scott and I had a little chat before the game, made sure his ass wasn't going to sell out. My boyfriend is on that team as well, not just him. It would also make me look bad, dating the captain of the losing team." She said, making her point by throwing up a sign once more.

"I'll be back, I'm going down to Stiles!" I said to Allison.

"I'm going to find Scott."

I nodded back at her and made my way carefully down the bleachers.

I stood for a minute taking everything in; the people, the players running around, the coach going absolutely mad with joy, and that by the way was really weird. I saw a jumpy Stiles just a few feet away from me, looking extremely distracted. His eyes were on something and when I stood behind him to follow his line of sight, I frowned.

Lydia was already all wrapped up in an intense make out session with Jackson.

I sighed and tapped him on the shoulder, which in turn made him jump about three feet in the air and he turned quickly.

"Oh, it's you. God, you scared the hell out of me!" he said holding his hand to his chest where his heart would be.

I laughed a little and shook my head, "Sorry. And well, I was going to say congratulations. You guys did it!" I said and he shrugged.

"I think…" I started and smirked a little, leaning in to touch his cheek, and for a moment he spazzed on me, and I quickly leaned in to kiss him.

It was kind of odd, short and sweet. I leaned back and winked at him.

"…that you deserved that." I said.

Stiles stood there for a moment with his eyes closed, and when he opened them I was backing up just a few steps. He blanked out, his eyes glazing over and then he spazzed out again.

"What the… Huh. Well okay then. I can live with this." He said nodding to himself.

I laughed a little and smiled at him, "You're welcome. Now, let's go find Scott, the field is clearing up and-"

"Oh shit, Scott!" Stiles shouted and ran past me.

I looked back at him with a confused look as he ran off, a lot faster than I thought anyone could towards the back side of the school.

"Hey Valerie, give me a hand?" I heard someone from behind say.

I turned and saw Jackson, picking up some equipment from the ground and throwing it into a bag.

"What happened to all the other players?" I asked as I started towards him.

"Well, as captain, I have to make sure all this shit is cleaned up and put away. All the other guys ran off before anything, I'm kicking their asses later." He said.

I nodded and picked up some long sticks and piled them next to a bench.

"So, where did you come from again?" he asked.

"Minnesota. I was born in New York, but I moved to Minnesota about two years ago. Family problems." I said and he nodded.

"I used to live up there too. I was about five or six. I was on this hockey team for a good two or three years then some shit happened… moved over here to Beacon Hills. Family problems." He said shrugging and I nodded.

So Jackson had family issues as well? Who would have thought… but then again, he's a rich boy. Don't they all live some double life?

"Well, all these long sticks are here. I don't see anything else out in the field." I said as he held up a hand and walked towards the center of the field.

He bent down and picked up a lone glove. He stared at it for a moment, and I stuck my hands in the pocket of my jacket. The school cotton shirt I had under wasn't helping warm me up at all.

"Hey Jackson, can we get going?" I shouted out to him.

He turned and nodded, "Yeah." He called back.

While he walked back towards me, I looked around to see if there was anything left and that's when I saw him, out by the edges of the woods, standing all alone wearing all black and an unreadable expression on his face.

It was Derek Hale; free, and not in jail where he should have been.

His head turned to me then, he had been staring at Jackson.

Our eyes connected and I felt a cold breeze around my body which made me shiver.

"Let's go." I said as soon as Jackson made it back and he only nodded, a small smile on his face which looked like it was just for my benefit.

I picked up the sticks while Jackson took the big bag and we headed towards the locker rooms.

As we got closer to the door to go in the school, I looked back and Derek Hale was gone.

**[END OF CHAPTER]**

Thoughts? Reviews keep me going ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Mostly a filler chapter, I owe you readers a little extra, I hope you like the ending. It's just a snippet of more that will be coming in the future!

**Chapter 3**

What the fuck.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE?_

Opening my eyes slowly, I let myself wake up a bit more from my short sleep. I heard the annoying alarm clock sound coming from my phone and I quickly sat up to turn it off.

I saw I had a text from Scott telling me to be in at the vet by two, and the directions to the place. I also had one from Allison, apologizing about last night.

After the game ended and I helped Jackson with some of the equipment left behind, we headed to the student parking lot where there were lots of people. Some of the students still hung around with others, there were a few teachers and even parents.

Most of the players had already left not bothering to head to the locker rooms, and went straight to one of the seniors' house for a party. Jackson invited me but I said no.

Allison was nowhere to be found, neither was Lydia, and when I went to take out my phone, I saw six missed calls and three texts; all from Allison. I had called back and she said she went looking for me after everyone left but her dad was bitching and I told her it was fine. Jackson ended up taking me home and then he headed off to the party. I didn't hear from Stiles since last night but I'm sure he was fine.

I heard a knock at the door and groaned out as a response.

"Hey Val." I heard the voice of my dad come through the door and it slowly opened.

"Hey, morning." I answered standing up.

"I have to talk to you about something…" he said and I looked up at him, tilting my head to the side.

He crossed the room and sat down on my desk chair, turning it so he could face me and I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I'm going to have to go out of town." He said finally and I raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Well, dad called. He's in the hospital again… had another heart attack." He said in a quiet voice.

I bit my lip and crossed my arms over my chest. My dad's dad and mom were the only grandparents I had left; grandma is fifty-nine, grandpa is sixty-three. My mom's parents both died when she was younger in a bad car accident. I never got to meet them.

My grandpa though, he had been diagnosed with diabetes at a late age, but he never seemed to care about it. I remember he'd always do the exact opposite of what the doctors would tell him, he'd eat what he wanted, go out when he wanted, and he even smoked. I know my dad was worried about him ever since, and about three years ago, he had a severe heart attack.

"Do you know if grandpa will be okay, is he?" I asked.

I studied his facial features while he talked and the way his hands kept fidgeting, I knew he was definitely worried.

"Well, your grandma said it was a bit more serious than the last time it happened. He's in the ER, he has to stay overnight, but I'm going to go see them. I was going to ask if you wanted to come or do you want to stay?" he asked with a very serious expression on his face.

I thought about it for a minute. Leaving would mean I had to miss school for a few days. My grandparents lived in New York as well, so that was on the other coast.

I sat back farther on my bed, and brought my legs up to cross them and I chewed on my lip.

I looked up at him and sighed, "I really want to… but I think I'll stay." I said finally and he nodded.

"No problem. I'm getting everything ready, I'll be leaving Monday. You think you'll be okay?" he asked me and I nodded my head furiously.

"Dad, I'm a big girl. I got this, if I could live through that bastard Satan, I think I can fend for myself a few days." I said and he looked down for a moment.

"Sorry… I didn't… look honestly, I'll be okay." I said.

He nodded, standing up to leave and I followed. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Make sure grandpa is okay. Bring me back some pizza." I said and he smiled.

"I want you to behave. No funny business, nada." He said and I pouted.

"I'm serious Valerie!" he said and I laughed.

"Kidding, I got it. Don't worry I'll be fine! By the way, I have a job interview around two later I thought you should know. It's at the vet's office." I said and he looked a bit surprised.

"Why are you getting a job?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"So I won't be bored if you're ever gone, to have some extra cash?" I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"To do something I guess. If I don't make it on the track team, I definitely want to have a back up. I don't want to be stuck in this big house all day you know?" I said and he shrugged.

"Okay, your decision. I hope it goes well." He said smiling and I nodded.

"After you leave I'm heading out to get some food for the house. I'll be here when you're back, and I think you should start getting ready, it's already past one." He said and I gasped.

"You're freaking kidding me!" I said turning to check my phone, "I could have sworn the time said twelve, ah shit. Okay, go go go, I have to shower!" I said to him and pushed him a little out the door.

He chuckled and went out, and I went to get my stuff ready. I took a quick shower and washed my hair before getting out and blow drying it a little.

I had naturally wavy hair, so I just let it be and went to get dressed after I put on my lotion. My scar was a very light pink color, which was good; it was healing nicely.

After I was all ready, I slipped on my all black chucks, and a sweater and headed downstairs.

"Dad! I'm off! See you in a bit!" I shouted and waited a second as I stepped out the door to hear his reply.

I got in my car and took out my cell phone to get the directions and realized it was only about fifteen minutes away.

As soon as I got there, I checked myself momentarily in the vanity mirror, and sighed. This was as good as it was going to get for right now.

It was three minutes after two as soon as I stepped into the small, cold waiting room.

"Um, anyone here?" I asked and jumped when I heard a loud bark.

A large yellow Labrador came running through the doors and jumped over to me.

"Oh!" I jumped back a little, afraid it would bite me, but when I saw it just fell down at my feet on his stomach, I laughed a little.

"Hey there! Good boy." I said leaning down to rub his stomach.

"Bad boy, actually," I heard a voice come from in front of me.

I stood up and I was met with a pair of kind brown eyes.

"I'm Dr. Deaton, you must be Miss Valerie." He said bringing his arm out.

I shook his hand and nodded, "Yes I am. Sorry… I just thought it was good he didn't attack me or anything. Scared me for a second." I said shrugging and looked down at the dog who was sitting comfortably at my feet, breathing hard with his tongue out.

"Yes, he won't do any harm, Gus is a sweetheart, he just doesn't like his baths." Dr. Deaton said with a chuckle.

I looked down and reached out to scratch behind he dogs ears, "Well neither do I sometimes buddy, but you gotta get nice and fresh for the ladies." I said and the vet laughed.

I was oh so tempted to make a bitch joke, but I stopped myself just in time.

"He's the only one that doesn't like to but it's understandable. He was brought in as a puppy about a year and a half ago. Some people found him in a lake not too far away, he couldn't swim, his foot was badly cut up. He's not very fond of the water." He said and I looked down.

"Oh you poor thing." I said bending down to pet the dogs head.

"A lot of the animals here have a story. Others are just being brought in to get checked. I can see you're very much a dog person." He said leaning on the counter and I nodded.

"I've never had one, but I have had friends who do. I love animals, all of them. I once pet-sat my friend's brothers snake in sixth grade. It was really cool." I said and he smiled.

"Sounds great then. We don't get anything too exotic. Dogs, cats, some birds, and bunnies, and we do have one snake in. She's here for the week though." He said and I nodded.

"If I got the job, what would I be doing then?" I asked.

"I'm in need of… let's call it an assistant position. I do get busy with the animals at times in the back, I need someone here in the front either taking calls or filing some papers for me, heck I could even use some help with the animals." He said simply and I nodded.

"It sounds good enough. Before anything, you should know I've never worked a day in my life, but I'm willing to try this out if you'd let me."

Smiling, he walked around the counter and took out a few papers.

"Here, sit down and fill these out for me. If you have your I.D., I'd like to see that to make a copy, and you can hand these back when you're done." He said and I took the necessary papers from him.

I opened up my wallet and took out my license and handed it over to him, and sat down to fill out the papers. It was basically just asking for my personal information, experiences, all that nonsense. It was a few minutes before he came back but when he did he handed my I.D. back and excused himself for a moment again, taking the yellow Labrador with him.

I quietly filled everything out and once I finished, I stood up and set the papers on the counter. I waited patiently listening to the sounds of cats meowing from behind the door in the corner; there weren't many dog barks, but a lot of bird chirping.

"Well miss Valerie, it was a pleasure having you here today." The vet said as he came in through the door, "You can start on Monday. I really am in need of the extra help. Scott is wonderful here, he's been with me for a few months now, and I'm more than sure you'll do just as fine. I'll have you two come in together soon so he can also show you how things work around here."

I smiled and shrugged, "Well thank you so much sir. Honestly. I can't wait to start!" I said with excitement in my voice.

After he filed all my papers and put some things away he showed me around. It was a small, but comfortable office. The back though was a lot bigger. There was a room where all the cats were in. They were in individual cases, but some connected to others.

The dogs were in another room. There was about seven of them and most of them were small dogs. There was a pregnant German shepherd who would be due in about a month or so, which was so awesome. I couldn't wait to be apart of that.

He showed me the examining room, and explained how most of the animals were brought in here to be checked. He told me all about sanitation and what not and a lot more. He had an errand to run, so he was going to be closing the office for a few hours and told me that Sundays they were closed unless it was an emergency.

I went home feeling confident, and I couldn't wait to tell my dad the good news.

After I got home, I found my dad cooking some lunch and I told him all about how everything went at the vet's office. He was really proud of me and the fact that I got the job on the spot which wasn't always so easy; I guess I was just really lucky.

He was going to be leaving late Sunday night, and I told him how I'd go with him to the airport which was a little more than a half hour drive.

I got to bed early feeling extremely tired, and went to sleep soundly.

All of Sunday, we spent lounging around in the house and watching movies. He called in at the station to let them know he'd be out of town, and I'm pretty sure he told them to keep an eye on me and the house.

I let him do his thing though, it was hard enough being in the situation we were in now, he was nervous leaving me alone here, and I got that.

Time passed all too quickly and by the time I knew it, we had to be leaving.

Everything was in my car and ready to go and we were off. When we arrived at the airport, I made sure he had all his things and I helped him with some bags and we waited until they called to board his flight.

I had been checking the time on my cell phone every couple of minutes waiting for them to call, and it was 10:23 when they did.

We stood up and I sighed, knowing it was time to leave him.

"Tell grandpa I said I love him, and that he better take care, he owes me a fishing trip… since I was like seven." I said and my dad laughed a little.

"I'll make sure to tell him that." He said.

"And let grandma know I said I love her too. That I miss them both." I said and he nodded.

"Take care Valerie, I'll let you know once I'm there, so leave your cell phone on." He said and I nodded.

"Also, don't think that just because you're eighteen, you can get out of the curfew rule in town. I don't want you out past nine unless it's an emergency." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Got it. Now get going." I said as they called a second time to board the plane.

I leaned in and hugged him hard.

"I love you." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, be safe on the way back." He said and I saluted him.

I watched him go and once he was gone, I headed back to my car.

It was fifteen minutes past eleven when I got home since I felt like driving like an old lady on my way back. I made sure everything in the house was locked, closed and good to go for the night I went to change into some form fitting black gym shorts and a tank top. I was thinking of getting into bed but as I stood there, in the middle of the room, I was way too awake at the moment and knew that sleep wasn't going to come so easily.

I decided to put on some sneakers and a sweater, got my house keys and phone and headed out to the backyard.

I grabbed a flashlight that was sitting on the table in the back here and turned it on, and then started walking slowly though the woods. Yeah, my dad said not to be out too late but still, I just couldn't be at home. A midnight run could help tire me out. I'm a teenager, I'm supposed to break rules anyway.

I looked through the songs on my phone and finally chose 'Black Sheep' by Metric.

It was kind of creepy in the beginning, especially listening to it while you're all alone outside, but then the guitar part came and I was off running.

I ran all through the song and felt my adrenaline kicking in big time. After that song finished I felt like I was in an Avenged Sevenfold mood. I slowed my running to a jog and looked through some of the songs and finally chose 'Welcome to the Family'.

I kept on running, not stopping until I felt my muscles ache and burn. My breathing was coming out pretty fast now and I stopped. I felt my chest tighten, and I gasped for air. I leaned down and set my hands on my knees, the cool air now getting to me.

There was a big bright moon out tonight and it was helping bring some light through the trees. The song 'Nightmare' was already more than halfway finished before I paused it and took my headphones off. All I heard were the noise you usually hear at night; crickets, some random birds through the trees, and a twig or branch or something snap from a few feet away.

Okay… maybe you're not usually supposed to hear that last one.

My hand flew up with the flashlight and flashed around through the trees. I saw nothing. What the hell could that have _been_?

I turned and then that's when I saw it. The big, old, wooden house.

Derek Hale's house.

My brain decided at that moment to register the fact that this guy could possibly be a killer, and that he was out here somewhere now or in that home. I was now faintly remembering seeing him just the other night after the game at the school. He had this look on his face, and it wasn't a good one.

My heart rate picked up a bit, and I jumped again at the sound of rustling leaves behind me.

"Who's there?" I called out.

_God Valerie, you're so fucking stupid_, I thought to myself.

"I could be asking you that question…" said a deep voice from behind me.

I did the only thing I could at that moment; I screamed and threw my flashlight towards the direction where I heard the voice come from.

"Yeah, that's really going to help you, you know." The voice said again and I shut my mouth.

"Derek?" I asked quietly.

"What are you doing out here?" he said from right behind me.

I turned and my eyes widened. There he was in all his hot bad boy looking glory.

Calm down you shit face, just take it easy. I took a deep breath and shrugged, sticking my phone in the pocket of my jacket and crossed my arms.

"I felt like going for a run, what's it to you?" I asked, a slight falter in my voice.

I mentally kicked myself for that.

I could see his face better now that my eyes were adjusting to the darkness. The light from the moon cast a supernatural glow on his skin, his light eyes on me.

"Well, you're now on my property." He said simply and stuck his hands in his jacket.

I looked back towards the big burned down house and back at him.

"WELL, I'm sorry. It's dark, obviously. I just didn't realize where I had gone." I said honestly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Right." He said.

Let the awkward silence begin… NOW.

We stayed quiet for a minute and I stepped back away from him, but he just took a step forward.

I raised an eyebrow and shivered at a cold breeze that came by us.

"So…" I began and he just stared at me with no expression on his face.

"You live here all alone?" I asked.

My question surprised him, I saw some kind of emotion on his face then and he nodded, "Yes." He answered.

"Your sister… she's…" he cut me off then by stepping forward and pushing me back into a tree.

"Yes. My sister is dead. I don't need the reminder. No, I didn't do it." He said and my breath hitched.

I did not expect this, that's for sure.

His chest was dangerously close to mine, his breath right on my face and I brought my hand up to his chest to push him back a little.

"I'd like some breathing room, please." I muttered and his jaw flexed.

Oh goodness his jawline. It was perfect…

I heard him clear his throat and I shook my head. I cannot seriously be thinking about something like that right now.

"You got all the answers you wanted now? You want to know if I'm a murderer?" he said and I flinched at his tone.

"I'm not sure if I believe you, or if I believe what anyone else says. I'm just going by my instincts here." I said.

"Instinct. Right. So what's your instinct telling you now?" he asked and crossed his arms.

_That I should go and get the fuck out of here before I say or do something stupid_, I said to myself.

"That you definitely look capable of killing me. And I should really get going before you do." I said.

That's great Val, nice one.

Derek actually cracked a smile. It was an amused one, but it was a smile. His teeth looked really white in this kind of natural light from the moon.

"I think your instinct is on point. You should really get out of here. It's not safe." He said his expression slowly turning serious again.

I nodded, "Right. Well… can I have my flashlight back?"

Looking down at his pocket, he reached for the flash light and handed it out to me.

I carefully reached out for it and firmly wrapped my fingers around the end. He didn't let go though.

"You better be careful, going out into the woods like this alone. A pretty girl like you can get seriously hurt. I'm sure your dad wouldn't want that." He said and I glared a bit.

Why would he bring my dad into this?

"I'm only saying. This is a warning. You should trust your instincts and get yourself home now." He said and let go of the flashlight.

I gripped it tightly in my hand and huffed, turning around with a sour look on my face.

Who does he think he is? He can't tell me what to do. If I felt like going into the woods to be murdered then I damn well could if I wanted to! What does my well being concern him for?

"Jerk." I muttered out loud after a minute and walked quickly, my legs speed walking as fast as they could.

I was about to jump over a fallen log when my foot got caught and I tripped and fell down, scraping my knees and palms in the process.

"Ah, fuck!" I cried out.

My foot felt as if it had been twisted around, my hands were on fire and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Shit, fuck, ah!" I cried out a string of profanities and turned over on my back. The flashlight was nowhere to be found near me so I couldn't really check exactly what happened. I brought a shaky hand up and into the pocket of my jacket. I took out my phone and had it light up. I honestly could not sit upright, it hurt to move.

I was just about to call either Scott or Stiles. I knew if I called anyone else, my dad would definitely find out about this and he wouldn't even think about ever leaving me alone again.

Ah, fuck me!

"Need some help?" I heard a deep voice come from behind me.

I looked up to see a dark figure above my head. Derek.

"You freaking jerk, I'm just fucking peachy you know? I just felt like tripping over my two feet and coming to lie down on the floor. No big deal. I'm just chillin', go on your merry way now." I answered sarcastically and he shrugged, moving back a few steps and my eyes widened.

"Of course I need some help!" I cried and he came back and bent down.

"Just put your arm over my shoulder." He ordered and I sniffled, holding back tears and did as he said.

His arm went around me and the other under my legs. He picked me up bridal style and he sniffed the air.

Did he really just do that?

As he started to walk, I began feeling so tired; not sleepy, but tired. I had to be alert though, I didn't really know this guy. For all I know, he could be taking me to some ditch to dump my body in, but why was I in his arms then? Why did I let him help me? I don't know why. I'm stupid.

I tightened my grip on him and he did so as well, adjusting me ever so slightly. It was like I weighed nothing to him, he wasn't even breathing hard or anything. We stayed quiet while he walked, the only sounds coming from the night and my occasional sniffles. Every time that happened, I could smell him. He smelled so good. It was one of the things I had been thinking about on the way back here. He smelled like man, cologne, and woods all in one. It was a good scent.

A few minutes later, I saw the backyard lights from my house that I had left on before I headed out. I reached into my bra to get my house key and hissed at the pain from my palms. I looked down at my palm and noticed a little blood, but more of a bad scrape.

He crossed the lawn and when he got to the door he took my key and unlocked the door.

Whoa wait, could I let this guy in?

"I think I can take it from here." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

A slight frown formed on his face and he nodded. He let go of my legs slowly, setting them down on the ground and I held myself on him for support.

I slowly inched my hand across his back and onto his other shoulder. I let go of him slowly, his hands firmly on my waist and I looked up at him.

"You can um… let go now." I said and he quickly took a step back.

I flinched as soon as my weight came down on my foot and leg and held onto the door.

"Okay. Maybe not." I said through gritted teeth.

"I can help you get to your living room at least. I don't think it's good if you walk on your foot like that too much right now." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"No shit." I said under my breath and he rolled his eyes back at me and reached around me to hold my waist as I put my arm back around his shoulders.

I took my key out of the door handle and opened it. He held me securely as we entered my house, the lights were off in here except for the one in the kitchen which was really bright and it lit up the living room good enough.

We walked around the couch, or well, he walked, I hobbled over to it, and he set me down.

"Down that hall right there, first door on the left, there's a bathroom. There's a big first aid kit, you can go get it." I said waving my hand and lifting my leg up on the couch.

He stood there and when he didn't move, I looked up, "Well, are you going to help me or not?" I asked.

I was testing him. Maybe he knew that, maybe he didn't.

He stood there for a few seconds, staring at me before he blinked and turned on his heel. I watched him walk away and then I looked down.

I let out a long breath when I saw my leg. There was a nasty scrape on top of my leg, and a bad cut on me knee, it looked like it was going to bruise nasty; I usually bruised very easily. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

The clearing of Derek's throat brought me out of my thoughts and I saw him with the big kit. I pointed at the spot next to my leg, and I lifted it up slowly. He sat down without a word and I rested my leg on his lap.

"I can't believe this…" he muttered.

I tilted my head to the side, curious, "What?"

Shaking his head, he opened up the kit and looked through some of the things and took out what he needed. He had a bottle of alcohol and I winced just at the sight of it.

"Just, shut up." He said and I frowned.

Mr. Bossy needs to take that stick out of his ass pronto.

I stayed quiet and took off the tie in my hair to let it come down loose while he cleaned up my leg though. I wasn't up for arguing with this guy. One, I was tired, and two, who knows if he could kill me.

Oh Valerie, you let this guy into your house, if he wanted to kill you, he would have done it the second you threw your flashlight at him.

"Oh!"

I sat upright and he looked up slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"My flashlight… I think I dropped it when I left." I said and leaned back down and shook my head.

That was so stupid. You really are stupid, nice going once again.

A saw a small smile on his lips and he looked back down at my leg. I grabbed onto one of the small pillows for comfort and bit my finger quite a few times to try and ignore the pain.

"Done." He said.

I looked down and nodded. My leg was cleaned up and I could see some bruises already. He set all the dirty wipes on the glass table and then turned his head to look at my leg. His eyes trailed up to my thighs and up towards my chest and last to my eyes.

In the dim light, I could see his eyes becoming bluer. Were they always like that? I bit my lip and held my breath.

"I need to go now." He said.

I nodded, "Okay." I whispered.

His eyes trailed back down my body and then to my leg. He lifted it gently and stood then set it down on the spot he had just been sitting in.

Without a word he walked around the couch and headed out the back French doors. I sat there staring at my leg and sighed quietly, letting my head fall back.

I had a feeling Derek Hale was going to be the death of me.

**[END OF CHAPTER]**

Thoughts? Reviews keep me going!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again another filler… :/

**Chapter 4**

It was around three in the morning that I finally felt like going to sleep. I got a text from my dad saying he would be landing in an hour or two, depending. I fell asleep after that and didn't wake up until late morning. When I finally did, I felt my phone vibrating on my stomach. There was bright light coming through the windows and I groaned.

I can't believe I actually fell asleep on the couch.

The time was 11:44, and Stiles was calling.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"VALERIE! THANK GOD I WAS-"

The call ended suddenly, and the screen turned black. Fuck. I forgot to go charge it. I sighed and threw the phone to the side. I looked down at my leg and shook my head. There were a few bruises, and the cut on my knee looked a little gross. I was not happy about this. I had a track meeting tomorrow, and who knew how long I wouldn't be able to run for; probably a few days, but still…

I slowly brought my leg down and stood up. I was dirty and my muscles ached. I picked up my phone and hobbled over to the stairs and carefully went up the steps one by one. It took a few minutes but I finally made it to the top and headed straight to my room.

I went into my bathroom, took my clothes off and got into the shower. I spent at least half an hour in there trying to be careful with my leg and foot which were both hurting and irritating me at the moment.

I came out and dried myself off and got into my pajamas, and went to leave my phone charging on the night stand. I got into bed and got comfortable, and stared up at the ceiling letting my thoughts wander.

After a while, my thoughts went over to Derek Hale.

God, he was so hot; there was no denying it.

There was something about him, something kind of off. I'm new in this town but I know there's something weird going on. From what I over heard in classes, or from Stiles or Derek, he was an asshole, and he was bad. I'd overhear from others that he came back into town when his sister was murdered. There was a really bad fire at his house that killed off most of his family members, and he and his sister escaped within time. They left Beacon Hills, and never came back. It was years until anyone heard about the Hale's until now.

What does he do in that old house of his? Does it even function? I let my thoughts go on and on about this Derek guy. Who was he really?

I still wasn't sure if he's guilty about killing his sister or not; for one, he was back in town, why would he come back after having killed her. No one smart enough, and I was damn sure this guy was definitely smart, would not do that.

I have a feeling he'd have to cover up his tracks pretty damn well.

So after a moment, I thought to myself, _I believe him_.

I believe what he told me last night when he had me up against the tree. I closed my eyes and remembered how he held me on our way back to my house. He had a very secure hold on me. It seemed as if I weighed nothing to him, he was completely at ease, but I did see his face scrunch up sometimes looking as if he smelled something bad, or if he was angry.

I tried remembering his jawline, and the faint stubble on his cheeks and…

What the fuck?

I need to get a grip. Yeah, this guy was fucking hot, but I wasn't about to go head over heels for him. He seems dangerous, and if I was about to trust my instinct, like he had said to do, I wasn't going to get myself involved with him.

I fell asleep not too long after and when I woke up, it was two.

Oh fuck, work! I had to be in by 2:30! I got up quickly, hurting my foot in the process and cried out in pain.

"Fuck my life!" I groaned and hopped over to my drawers.

I looked through one and pulled out some khaki shorts and a long sleeved black shirt; I wasn't all too ready to be showing my arms. Showing my arms meant I had to answer questions about my scar, which meant I had to say something about the accident. I shook my head and got dressed in a hurry. After I got my clothes on, I put on some sandals, put on my cross necklace and then grabbed my phone and headed downstairs.

I made my way to the living room where the first aid kit was sitting on the table from last night. I quickly opened it up and got out some gauze to roll around my leg. There was a bad scrape and I didn't want any dogs or anything trying to lick it or for it to get infected.

My hands were looking much better after last night and after the shower so I knew I'd be okay in that area. I put some anti-bacterial cream on my knee and when I checked the time, it was 2:10. I really had to get going.

I went to the kitchen to wash my hands, and then I went to the front hall, got my keys from the small table in the corner next to the door, and got my ass out of there.

I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to the animal clinic.

When I got there, there was only one car in the small parking lot, and I knew it was Dr. Deaton's.

I locked my car and when I checked the time, I let out a breath of relief; I made it here by 2:24.

Not bad, Speed Racer.

I stepped into the cool office and was greeted by the vet himself.

"Good afternoon Valerie." He said smiling warmly.

"Hey, good afternoon." I said, flushed.

"Oh, what happened to your leg?" he asked and I looked down.

"Um, just an accident. I was running last night and I tripped and fell. I think my foot may be slightly sprained, it doesn't feel like it really is but it does hurt." I said.

Back in my dancing days, I would sprain either one or the other foot a lot; I don't know how I hadn't broken it off already.

"Well then, you can come over here and sit down. I know Scott should be coming in any time soon. I'll get you started though…" he said and I nodded.

I went over to go around the desk and I sat down on the spinning chair, it was really comfortable.

"What I need you to do is very simple. I'll give you some light work for the day. I need you to photo copy this and give me, let's just say… 200 copies. I'll be putting these around own and at some stores. SO get me a copy of those and when you're done, just come see me. You can go ahead and put some music on the computer if you'd like so you won't be all bored and alone."

I nodded and then he smiled and handed me the paper. This should be easy enough. I turned in my seat and stood, lifting the big lid of the copying machine and set the paper at an angle and close the lid. I set the number to 100 at first, and pressed the green 'Start' button.

After a few minutes, I saw Scott running through the doors.

"Oh Valerie! Hey! Hold on, I'll be back!" he said out of breath and ran into the back.

"Um… okay…" I said to myelf and shrugged.

I turned the computer monitor on and waited until it brightened up, and then I clocked on the internet browser. I went straight to Google and typed in the rock radio station we had back home that I loved. I put the volume on low, so that I could hear it and hear my name being called for any reason.

I heard the jungle at the door announcing someone's arrival, and I smiled instantly when I saw sheriff Stilinski.

"Hey sheriff, aw, what a beautiful dog!" I said smiling at the German shepherd.

"Hello there, nice to see you. I hope your dad is doing fine over there in New York, told me about his old man. I wish him luck." He said and I nodded.

"I hope he'll be okay." I said and he patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will be." He said and I nodded.

"If you're looking for Dr. Deaton, he's in the back with Scott." I said and he nodded.

I watched as he entered through the doors, and I sat back down in my seat.

After a little while, the sheriff left with the dog and my hundred copies were soon done. I pressed the buttons on the machine to make another one hundred copies and I sat back down.

I heard the door behind me open and I smiled when I saw Scott, "Hey." I said.

"Hey, whoa, what happened to you?" he asked, looking down at my leg when I swiveled around in my seat.

"Oh, nothing." I lied, "Just went out for a run, took a bad fall. That's all." I said and shrugged.

No need to go any further into what happened at the moment.

"Well, you missed school today, Stiles and I were really worried." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Were you two really?"

Scott nodded, "We thought… well that's… point is, you're alive. That's all that matters. There was a uh, another animal attack last night. I think. One of the bus drivers at school was attacked. He's alive and at the hospital but in critical condition." He said and I gasped.

"Seriously? What the hell… that's so creepy." I said and he nodded.

"So, what's going to happen now?" I asked.

He shrugged, "They're enforcing that curfew rule big time for anyone who's un1der eighteen. And well, I don't know past that." He said.

"Wow, that's just… something. Did I miss anything interesting in school?" I asked and he shrugged.

Scott was so awkward, I loved it.

"Allison and I are hanging out with Lydia and Jackson tomorrow night." He said and I grinned.

"Is that so? A double date?" I said and he groaned.

"I have no idea. I guess we're hanging out. I also guess you can call it a double date, I don't know." I said jumping up on the counter to sit on it.

"Well, you and Allison are going together. That's a date. Lydia and Jackson going makes it a double date."

"If you and Stiles come, it's friends hanging out…" he rationalized and I laughed.

"Stiles and I are good friends. I don't want to lead him on that bad, I don't know what goes on in his head. I do know that he likes Lydia though. I'm helping him get that extra little boost of confidence to just go for it one day, I hope." I said and he smiled.

"Really though, I mean, you can come tomorrow. We're going bowling." He said and I laughed.

"Aw, that's cute. I remember I went on a date bowling once. It was freshman year. This kid named Jacob picked me up in his older brother's car. Ah… I'm remembering it now. He went to throw the ball and it went back and hit this little girl in the head." I said laughing, "I'm going to hell for a week after this. I'm sorry it was just so funny. He was trying to look cool and it ended so bad." I said.

Scott's eyes grew wide and he looked on the verge of a panic attack.

"Is that going to happen to me? Do you think it will? I have no idea how to bowl. I can't believe I agreed to this." He said putting his head into his hands.

"Hey! It's okay… he was… okay I don't know what to say now uh…" I thought for a moment and then stood up and punched his arm.

"Don't be a little bitch. You can do this. It's just bowling, it's not that hard. Just… keep your eye towards the middle, always. You'll be fine, and Allison is going to like you even more. One thing you should never do that ruins people is over thinking things. Just… let it happen." I said and he nodded.

"I guess I can do that." He said and I smiled.

"Good. Oh look, my copies are almost done." I said as I turned around.

"So how do you like the job?" he asked and I turned as I held the big stack of papers.

"Well, so far it's easy. He has me doing light work because of my leg. I tripped and fell last night, no big deal." I said setting the papers down with the others.

I turned to pick up the ones that just finished and when I turned once more, I saw Scott looking at me oddly.

"What?" I asked.

He jumped down from the counter and came over to me. He leaned in and sniffed me.

Um… _weird_?

"What are you doing, if I may ask?" I said taking a step back and he shook his head.

"You just… smell like my mom." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then…" I said slowly.

"Sorry if I just… I didn't mean to weird you out." He said and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a small laugh.

I sat back down in my seat and put the copies to one side.

"I'll let Deaton know you're done with those." He said.

Scott rushed out and I fanned myself with a folder I picked up. It was starting to get hot in here for some reason. I heard a few barks from the back and a moment later Deaton came in. He took the copies I made him and said they were perfect and after, he had me do some computer work. I had to update some patient profiles and copy things that were in paper to the computer and what not. It was really easy and I had finished in no time.

I got up and went to the back where both Scott and Deaton were. He was checking some medicine boxes and Scott was cleaning some cat cages. I went over to help him reassuring Deaton that I could do it and we all made some small talk. They both wanted to know a little more about me so I let them know as much as I could give them without giving away too much. I told them how my mom died and how I used to live in Minnesota and New York. Deaton said he used to live in New York as well when he was younger before he moved to California.

By the time I knew it, it was six o'clock. I only had to do four hours today which was good, and so did Scott.

"Want me to give you a ride home?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I have my bike. I'm gonna go pick up some food for my mom, she works at the hospital. I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" he said and I nodded.

"See you tomorrow! Be safe on that!" I said pointing at the bike and he smiled and waved.

I got into my car, started it up and headed home. On the way, it started to rain slight which sucked so I kept my speed at a minimum. Once I got home I went straight to the kitchen and made myself some dinner. I hadn't eaten all day so I was starving.

I looked through the pantry and got out the things to make myself some mac and cheese and as I waited, I put on the stereo that was in the living room. I blasted some rock music and continued making dinner.

When I was done, I scraped up the whole pot and put it in a big bowl and had it all to my self; I could be such a fat ass sometimes, but oh well. I'll go work out later or something. I sat down on the couch to eat and watched TV and after I finished my food, I was still hungry. I got up to go to the pantry and found a bag of flour and that's when the idea hit me; I could make some cookies.

I got out the dry ingredients then looked into the fridge where I found the new bag of chocolate chips sitting in the door unopened. I smiled to myself and then frowned when I saw there was no milk. What the hell, seriously dad, you forget to get one of the most needed things in a kitchen? I sighed and shrugged.

There was a gas station not too far up ahead the road. I can just go get some; it was closer to go there than it was to the grocery store.

I left the things on the kitchen island and got my slipped my sandals on, picking up my car keys and locking the door on the way out. I got in the car and made the drive to the nearest gas station which was just a few minutes away and I saw two big SUV's pulling out. One of them looked strangely like Mr. Argent's SUV. I didn't get to look inside so I wasn't sure.

I pulled in next to a black car, and I almost laughed. It was Derek and his Camaro. What are the fucking odds?

I took a deep breath and took my seatbelt off, opening the door and stepping out carefully.

"We meet again." I said.

Derek turned then, a hard expression on his face and it softened just slightly when he looked at me.

"Isn't it a school night and isn't there a curfew now?" he asked and I shrugged.

"So what?"

"You should be in bed." He said and I looked down at my phone when I felt it vibrate.

It was Allison, and she was telling me how the date was going and how she couldn't wait to see me at school the next day. I smiled a little and looked up to see Derek watching me. I cleared my throat and took out my card from my wallet. Might as well put some gas right?

_No you stupid, you have half a tank, you just want to stay and talk to Derek._

"I don't have to be anywhere; I can be out as late as I want. You're not my dad. You can't tell me what I should or should not be doing." I said calmly, sliding the card in the slot.

I took it out and pressed my pin number in and then I threw the wallet in my seat. I bent down and pulled the little lever that opened up my gas tank and I turned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

He had been watching me, his eyes seemed dark and his fists clenched. He looked about ready to pounce on me which was a… oddly disturbing yet sexy thought. He said nothing though so I shrugged and started filling up the tank.

"So, did you hear about the guy that was attacked last night? Scott was telling me about it today. Poor guy. Does this town always have something like this going on?" I asked staring at the ground.

I was blocked off from his view so I couldn't really see his face or anything, but I knew he was listening because I hadn't heard him move until right now. He stepped forward into my view and leaned against a concrete pole.

"What else did Scott tell you?" he asked curiously, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Well, that the guy is at the hospital. The local one. I guess he's under intensive care, he's badly hurt." I said, remembering what Scott had said.

Nodding, Derek stood straight and looked side ways for a moment, then back at me.

"See you around." He said as he turned and then he stopped for a moment. He shook his head and continued and I heard the door to his car open.

I also heard something like glass or something like that fall on the floor. I heard the crunch as he stepped on it, and then finally his car door slam shut and his engine rev.

I bit my lip and groaned; that was so sexy. His car was beautiful, I wasn't going to lie. I saw it inch forward and then just like that, he peeled out and he was off. I looked back at the amount of gas I had put in and it was around thirty something dollars. I stopped it and set the nozzle back and closed the gas tank. I locked the car and went inside the gas station and got a half gallon of milk.

When I got home, I went straight to the kitchen to make my cookies.

The next day I went to school and I got to catch up with Allison. She told me all about her date and she left me laughing so hard. I couldn't believe that they beat Jackson and Lydia; it was great hearing about it. In a way, I wish I could have gone.

I knew that I would have to plan something with Allison really soon. She was a sweet girl, and she seemed like lots of fun.

Scott made sure to give me a schedule with the times I was working the next week at the clinic and he told me we would be working together most of next week. The only day I had off was Friday, and that meant I wouldn't be able to stay after school for track. I felt bummed out about it, but at the same time it was okay I guess. I wanted a job so I wouldn't have to stay home all the time, same goes for the reason I picked out trying a sport. I guess the job would benefit better in the end because it gave me the chance to have extra cash in my pocket.

For the most part, the day passed smoothly and there were no talks about anymore animal attacks, nothing. I balanced out my missed school work and work smoothly, and my dad called every so often to keep me updated on how things were on the other coast. He would be coming back by next week at most which was good.

I missed him.

**[END OF CHAPTER]**

Thoughts? And yes I know, again another filler, but at least we got a little Valerie/Derek in there, huh? ;) … things are looking up though don't worry, you're going to be diving into action next chapter. Shit is going down.

Reviews keep me going!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Everyone, get ready… shit is going DOWN.

**Chapter 5**

On Friday when I got to school, Allison rushed up to me all excited with the biggest grin on her face ever.

"You got laid last night?" I asked while I stuck a notebook in my locker.

Allison smiled and shook her head, "No not yet, but my aunt is in town. My dad's sister. She's like my best friend, you should come over tomorrow to meet her!" she said and grabbed my arm.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea I guess, you look really happy." I noticed.

She nodded, "She's really awesome. Trust me. You'd love her. She's the complete opposite of my dad, just don't get on her bad side."

I laughed and shut my locker door.

"I wouldn't plan on it. I've never gotten on any parents bad side. They always assume I'm an angel." I said with a bright smile.

"Right… I wish I had a video of you from the first week of school at Jackson and Lydia's party." She said and a gasped and hit her shoulder playfully.

The morning passed rather quickly, and by the time I knew it, it was lunch time.

My Chemistry teacher bombarded us with things to do before a big test coming up. My Spanish teacher was kicking my ass, excuse me, my culo, and I was about ready to jump off a bridge from class work stress.

Scott had that day off today so he was going over to her house, which meant I was alone at work for the day.

"Damn, who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?" Stiles asked as he sat down with his tray of food.

Stiles made it a habit of calling me his girlfriend, even though there was really nothing there between us like that, but it made me smile either way.

I looked up and shrugged, "Just tired. Senior year is a bitch." I muttered.

Stiles laughed and patted my back. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Don't worry, at least it's your last year, then you don't have to deal with all this bullshit." Jackson said as he sat down.

I smiled a little and shrugged.

Can I talk to you about something?" I asked quietly to Stiles and he looked down at me seriously.

"Yeah… what about?" he asked.

"Um, not here." I said and he nodded.

He picked up his soda and fries and then nodded his head over to the cafeteria doors and I stood to follow him.

Once we were outside, we sat down on the front steps and he continued to eat his fries.

"Shoot." He said with a mouthful.

"I miss my mom." I said looking down.

From what I remember Scott telling me not too long ago, Stiles' mom had passed away as well a while back.

"What happened to her?" he asked quietly.

I sighed and put my hands together, leaning on him and putting my head on his shoulder.

"She died about a year ago. Almost a year I think. I don't know… so much time has passed and so many things have happened. She died from this really rare cancer." I said and I felt him nod his head.

"It's times like this when I feel really alone. My dad is gone to New York because my grandpa had a heart attack, and I have so much homework to do right now. It's way too quiet at home for me to be alone…" I said.

I was honestly dreading to go back there. I wouldn't be able to stay sane. I needed some kind of company.

"Well, I know what you mean. There will be days when you don't feel that emptiness, but days you do. I had to learn to deal with this on my own. My dad never really talks about my mom anymore. I used to have panic attacks after my mom died, it was really bad. All my dad did was go to work and come home like nothing." He said and I hugged his arm.

"You're so loud and obnoxious and funny, I would have never thought something like this happened to you." I said honestly.

He laughed a little and shrugged, "I know how to hide it well. I can't let this stop me from keeping on with life. It can't hold me back. I'll have times when I really miss her, and there's nothing I can do but look at pictures. All I have are pictures and memories. I like holding on to those for when I feel alone." He said and I nodded.

"That makes sense. Thanks. I needed to hear that." I said and he slowly got his arm out of my grasp and put it around me.

"You think you'll be okay?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment, and I nodded.

"Yeah… um… I had a question. You think it would be okay if I came over to your house tonight? Just like… a sleep over or something. Your dad knows my dad, I'd be in good hands and nothing will happen." I said with a small laugh.

I looked up at him and his eyes were wide.

"I guess so. Yeah… yeah! Come over, I'll let my dad know after school." He said smiling; like a big idiot I might add.

"Don't get any ideas Stilinski. I have work after school until later. So I'll let you know once I'm out." I said as the end of lunch bell rang.

"Alright, sounds cool." He said standing up.

He took my hand and I stood as well and hugged him.

"Thank you." I said looking at him and smiling.

He ruffled my hair playfully and I rolled my eyes and put my arm around his waist as we headed back in the school.

Work could not get any more boring right now, I swear.

Deaton had left me in charge for the night, most of the other employees worked while we weren't there, Scott and I kind of got paid under the table which was cool I guess.

But when he and I worked, it was just us. Either one or the other alone, or together.

Tonight, I was alone. Scott didn't work so he was at Allison's doing God knows hat, but it wasn't studying I know that.

I felt a little better after my talk with Stiles that afternoon, he made me realize I wasn't the only one going through this, and that I could trust him even more. He was a good kid.

I sat there in the examination room with a pile of books in front of me. I had Gus by my side sitting on the floor just wagging his tale happily. I was immersed in the textbook reading about chemicals and salt and what not. Some of it was pretty confusing.

I didn't want to go home after my shift was over an hour ago and I called Deaton to ask if I could stay a while longer. I had an extra key so he said it was fine as long as I made sure to lock everything up and turn the lights out.

It was already eight something so I texted Stiles to let him know I was going to be on my way home to get my things for the night since I'd be sleeping over his house. I didn't get anything back from him which worried me in a way. Ever since we started texting, I never missed one text from him that always came back instantly.

I picked up all my books and put them in my bag and went to my car. After I put all my things away, I went back inside and saw the yellow Lab waiting for me by the door.

"Come on boy, time to go in now."

We went through the door and I went inside the kennel and found his spot. I opened the cage door and he went in and I locked it.

After turning the lights on, I went out back and left some lights on and then went out through the front and made sure it was all dark. Everything seemed okay and I locked up and headed to my car.

Once I got inside, I started the car and made way out.

I started driving slowly and put the radio on. When I looked up, I saw some headlights and when the car passed, I noticed it was Stiles' jeep.

I'd recognize that jeep in broad daylight and night. What was he doing? His home was the opposite way?

I picked up my phone and dialed his number, but it went straight to voicemail.

Biting my lip, I figured it wouldn't hurt to go back and check. Maybe his phone was out of battery and he went to go see if I was okay? Maybe?

I mentally shrugged and slowed down into the median and made a U-turn.

On my way back, I gave Stiles one more call, but nothing. It seemed really odd. As I neared the clinic, I saw Stiles' jeep parked on the side. I knew it was him. Why was he here?

I parked next to his car and turned it off, grabbing my keys I got down and quietly went around the side. The back garage shed was wide open and I found that extremely odd. What was this kid up to?

I went in and through the back door and all I heard were the dogs in the back barking.

As I stepped in through the hall, heading to the examination room, I heard voices. What I heard next made me halt right in front of the door.

"Either you cut off my arm, or I cut off your head."

That voice was all too familiar to me.

"You know, I'm so not buying your threats anymore!"

A loud bang brought me out of my frozen state and I stepped forward and gasped.

There was Derek Hale, shirtless, taking hold of Stiles by the collar across the table.

"What the fuck!" I said loud enough for both of them to look.

Stiles immediately panicked and Derek's eyes flashed from their normal green, to bright blue. I backed up against the wall and Stiles held out his arms.

"Valerie, go outside! Get out of here!" he shouted and I just stared with my mouth open.

Derek's left arm was bloody and disgusting and looked like Jared Leto's arm in the movie Requiem for a Dream after he shot up too much.

Derek glared at me one second, and then the next he looked like he was about to be sick.

Stiles and I then watched him as he turned his head to the side and threw up. From where I was standing, I could see below the table, and whatever he threw up was black, and again, disgusting.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"It's my body healing itself." Derek grunted when he was finished.

"Well it's not doing a very good job at it." Stiles said looking from Derek to me.

"What are we going to do about her?" he asked and Derek looked up at me.

"Valerie, get out of here." Derek said breathing heavily.

"No! What the hell is going on?" I asked on the verge of tears.

Derek's eyes flashed blue again and his muscles tensed as he grabbed on to the table.

"Now, do it now." Derek growled to Stiles.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth like a fish and grabbed an electric saw that was on the table and turned it on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?" I shouted holding my head.

"Just do it!" Derek yelled and both Stiles and I jumped.

Stiles looked down at the saw and closed his eyes for a second and opened them looking down and holding Derek's arm. He turned it on and the loud buzzing noise filled the room and in my head it clicked what he was doing. He was about to cut Derek's arm off!

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" I shouted and turned my head to the door when I heard another voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked and Stiles laughed without humor.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." He said putting the saw down.

Scott took something out of his pocket and handed it to Derek, and at that moment, he noticed me.

"What the… what is she doing here?" he asked panicking.

Stiles grabbed his head and then threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Will someone tell me what is going on!" I asked stepping forward.

"Get her out of here." Derek growled and I looked at him in confusion.

"Now!" he said with more force and I could have sworn I saw fangs from his teeth; big fangs.

Scott came over and wrapped his arms around me to pull me out.

"No! Let me go now, Scott!" I shouted and thrashed in his arms.

This felt all too familiar and I had a fast flashback of my step father. This was not good. I felt a tear slip out from the corner of my eye and I pushed my elbow back into Scott's rib.

"Please! Just let me go, let me down now I won't say anything about what's happening just…. Let… me… go!" I pleaded and he let go.

I wiped my eyes and slid down the wall to the floor. I looked up through watery eyes to see Derek faint on the ground.

"Scott… Scott what are we going to do?" Stiles asked as he hovered over Derek's body.

I honestly had no idea what the hell was going on. Did he overdose on drugs? Was he sick or something? His face had been sweaty and looked extremely pale when I looked at him before. Scott rushed over to the ground opposite of where the other two guys were and growled in frustration. He looked like he was trying to get something that fell through the drain on the floor.

On the other side, Stiles was trying to wake Derek up and I sniffled and wiped my eyes and standing up I slowly moved to where Stiles was.

"Is he going to be okay, what happened?" I asked calmly and Scott stood up and rushed over.

"I think he's dying, I think he's dead!" Stiles said and I crouched down.

"I'll explain everything later, just… hold on." He said and then Stiles punched Derek in the face.

I stepped back once I saw he regained consciousness and I ran a hand through my hair unsure of what I should do.

They helped him up and Scott handed Derek something that was gold, it looked like a pen or… no it was like a bullet. Derek ripped it open with his teeth and out came some kind of dust or herb that he lit up with a lighter.

The herb caught fire and lit up and after it went down, he wiped it off the table and into his hand and then slapped in on his bad arm. He immediately let out a shout and a growl. I wanted to help him in some way, I didn't like seeing people in pain that bad, I saw and heard it all the time when my mom was sick in the hospital and it brought me to tears.

Derek fell on the floor, writhing in pain while Scott and Stiles stood back in front of me.

Whatever was in Derek's arm seemed to magically start healing, and some smoke was coming out from it. What the hell… I think I'm going to faint now.

No you stupid, snap out of it.

I grabbed Stiles' arm and once Derek stopped shouting, he laughed.

"That… was… awesome!"

Scott and I both looked at him as if he was an idiot and I shook my head. We turned our attention to Derek who was slowly sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, except for the agonizing pain." Derek said sarcastically.

His voice was slowly coming back as well, it didn't sound as if he were in pain anymore.

"I see the ability to use sarcasm is still there." Stiles said and Derek looked up at him menacingly.

"Look, we saved your life; you got what you wanted, now you're going to leave us alone! If not, I'm going back to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell them everything and…" Scott was cut off when Derek looked up at him.

"You're going to trust them?" he said and looked at me for a moment.

"Well, why shouldn't I? They're a lot freaking nicer than you!" Scott said throwing his hands up.

Derek gave him a sarcastic smile, "You really want me to show you how nice they are?" he said and shook his head.

"Stiles, get Valerie and don't do so much as breathe a word of anything or I'll seriously not think twice about biting your head off." He said.

Stiles just threw his hands in the air and took me by the arm.

"No! What the hell is going on? I want an answer!" I said looking back at Derek.

"Later." Was all he said and Stiles pulled me through the door.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said once we were outside.

I stood there for a moment and crossed my arms. I looked out into the darkness and shook my head. Reaching into the pocket of my jacket, I gave over my keys to Stiles.

"My car. Drive." I said and he nodded.

"Let me just leave the key here for them to the Jeep." He said.

I got into the passenger seat of my car and put on my seatbelt and waited patiently for Stiles to come back. When he did, he started the car and drove out. We were quiet for the most part, and I stayed looking out through the dark window. When we reached his house, I noticed his dad's patrol car was in the driveway, which meant he was home.

"I think… we should just wait here until they come back." I said quietly.

"Let's go inside. We can just wait there, okay?" he said and I shrugged.

I opened my door and stepped out, my breath caught because of how much colder it got outside. I zipped up my jacket and shut the door, following Stiles inside.

"Dad? I'm home!" Stiles shouted in the house and after hearing nothing, he shrugged.

"Must be sleeping." He said and stepped into the living room.

I sat down on one of the couches and closed my eyes leaning back. I was pretty sure Stiles took the hint that I wanted to be left alone because he said he'd be back and left. I sat there quietly deep in thought about what just happened. I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to make of it. I had no idea what to think. I knew there was something off about Derek, but I had no idea it was something like this, whatever "this" was.

Stiles came into the living room about half an hour later.

"Scott and Derek are here. Scott is taking your car home. Derek wants to see you if you want that is."

I looked at him for a minute, and shrugged. I stood and walked around Stiles going to head over to the front door. I felt his hand hold onto my arm and I looked back.

"Whatever you find out tonight, please don't let it come between us. I think we could be the only normal ones in this situation. It's going to be good to know I'm not the only helpless one, but please don't run away." He said seriously and I nodded.

He let go of my arm and I headed out the front door. Derek's car was there on the side of the road and he was leaning next to it casually waiting. It was as if the past hour hadn't happened. He was just there looking all badass and nonchalant. He looked up when he heard me come closer and he opened the car door. I stepped in and mentally slapped myself. After everything I just saw and everything that just happened, I'm still getting in the car with this guy?

Yes, yes I am. And I have no idea why.

"What you saw tonight, you cannot repeat to anyone." He said once he got in the car and started it.

Derek looked at me for a moment, I could tell because I looked at him sideways and then he turned his head and started driving.

"I need to know that you're not going to say anything." He said after a few minutes.

I looked down at my lap and thought about it for a moment. Could I tell someone? Yes, but I wasn't planning on it. They'd think I'm crazy. Should I? Probably. Would I?

"No." I answered finally.

My voice was quiet and he seemed to be okay with my answer.

"If I find out you did, it's not going to be good. You're going to get not only me in trouble, but Scott. If you're a true friend of his, you're going to keep your mouth shut. If you know what's good for you, you're-"

"Yeah I know, I'm going to keep my mouth shut. Don't talk to me like I'm five, I'm not stupid." I snapped and looked at him, "Tell me what the fuck happened back there."

Derek looked at me for a moment and then pulled over rapidly and stopped the car. He put the car in park and then got out the car. I followed him out and went around to stop in front of him and I crossed my arms.

"I want an answer and I'm not going to drop this. You can't just let something like this happen and not expect me to wonder." I said and he rubbed his forehead.

It was quiet for about a full minute before he looked back at me and took a step closer. His face was right in front of mine, I could feel his light breath on me. I bit my lip and took a step back, feeling the car against me. He took another step forward and put both his arms around me to rest on the trunk.

"I'm a werewolf." He said and I just stared at him.

A _werewolf_, really?

"Is this some kind of joke? What if you're some druggy on steroids or whatever and tonight you just went completely insane?" I said.

He took a step back and I gasped when I saw his face… transform? It looked meaner, tougher, and fucking scary.

"Does this look like a joke to you?" he growled and I looked around.

There was nowhere for me to run off to. I was stuck. If he wanted to kill me now, I think he had a good advantage.

"Okay you can turn it off, take it off, and just… stop looking at me like you're going to eat me." I said while running a hand through my hair.

I started to fan myself despite the cold air that was gently breezing around us.

I closed my eyes and held onto the silver chain that was my mother's and when I opened my eyes again at the sound of him coming closer I opened my eyes. His face was back to normal.

"You have just witnessed something dangerous. You're a part of this now. I need to know, really need to know that you're not going to run off to the Argents, or the police, or your father about this." He said, this time more gently.

I scratched my head and then took a big breath of air. I stepped forward and despite my fears right now, I took his hand which took him by surprise.

"Derek, I give you my word that I won't say anything to anyone. You can trust me." I said looking into his green eyes.

He looked down at our hands and then back up to me and he nodded. He roughly pulled his hand out of my grasp and started walking to his side of the car. I sighed and looked down, turning to go to the passenger side of the car and I got in wordlessly. We stayed quiet as he drove and just a few minutes later, we reached my house.

I sat there for a minute just staring down at my hands. So much had just happened in such a short amount of time, something I never thought would or could happen.

"What do the Argent's have to do with this? Are they vampires or something, and is Scott a werewolf too?" I asked and he laughed humorlessly.

"Yes, Scott is like me and no. They aren't vampires, they're hunters. Allison's aunt… she's the one that shot me. Last night I was… shit, now I have to tell you everything." He said running a hand through his hair.

"I have time." I said quietly and looked up at him.

Derek shook his head no. I nodded and he shook his head and again and I rolled my eyes. I opened the car door and stepped out to see my car in perfect condition sitting in front of the garage. I slammed his door closed and walked to the front door of my house. I looked down to see my car keys next to a flower pot and I bent down to pick them up. I opened the front door and without looking back, closed it. After locking up, I headed to the kitchen and got myself a can of soda.

I went up to my room and changed out of the days clothes. I showered and put on some shorts and an old school shirt of mine. I went downstairs quickly to get a bottle of water and then back upstairs to the gym room.

I went over to the bench and sat down. The weights were at 50 pounds and I thought that was perfectly fine to start. I took a long sip of my water and set the bottle on the floor and went to lay back. I picked up the long bar with the weights and carefully took them off its hold. I carefully brought the bar down to my chest and back up. I continued this for about ten minutes.

My arms did feel a bit sore so I set the bar back down and stood up. I looked out the glass wall and all I saw was black. I knew that there was a forest full of trees and creatures back here. During the day, it was nice and calm. Now at night, it seemed creepy. I should have stayed at Stiles house. Derek was out there in the woods right now, alone. In that creepy burned down house of his.

And he was a werewolf.

A fucking werewolf. I crouched down to the floor and then sat down with my legs crossed. How did I feel about this information?

Obviously not okay at all.

**[END OF CHAPTER]**

Thoughts? Valerie now knows :o more will be coming soon, I have so many ideas for this story, I already had in mind exactly how I want to finish this, and after seeing the trailer and sneak peeks of season 2, I thought "HOW FUCKING PERFECT?" this is all going so well for me at the moment, ha!

Reviews keep me going!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Just so you all know, I'm SO SORRY for the delay… I just recently graduated high school :D (June 1, 2012) I'm so happy ha ha, so I didn't have much time to update, hopefully now I do though… and also, there will be changes with Valerie's dad. His job and all that I'm changing up a bit to fit better with the story. He's going to be a big part of all this soon ;)

**Chapter 6**

The next morning I woke up a little sore. After I took some time for myself and took out my frustration through working out.

Everything from last night came rushing back into my head.

What happened with Derek at the animal clinic, the whole werewolf thing, it hit me with the same amount of force as a sack of bricks did if it was thrown at me.

I sat up and shook my head and thought about it for a moment. I was going to get some answers soon; I just had to figure out how.

The weekend passed quickly to my surprise. I found myself walking lazily through the halls Monday morning at school. My dad said he was due back at latest by Wednesday, and I hope that was true. He called every so often to make sure I was okay.

I avoided both Scott and Stiles all day which really killed me inside. They were such awesome guys, but what happened this weekend freaked me out. I wasn't sure how to talk to them at the moment so every time I saw either of them, I headed the other way. I also decided to avoid Allison as best as I could, but that didn't work out so well…

By lunch, I stealthily checked around the corner to make sure she hadn't been at our lockers before I made the move and quickly shoved all my books in, but I was too late because I saw her running towards me. I all but ran away but she got to me really fast.

"You're avoiding us… why?" she asked as she opened up her locker and peered sideways at me.

I shrugged and slammed the locket shut.

"Just… had a long weekend…" I said. "Let's get lunch."

We walked towards the lunch room together in silence where I knew that neither of the boys could really confront me about what happened.

From what I found out though, Allison could possibly know a thing or two about all of this as well. I just didn't want to ask her though. From what Derek said, her family were hunters, whatever that meant, and putting one and one together, I figured they were werewolf hunters.

"How about you come over to my house later?" she offered.

"You can meet my aunt Kate, my mom decided this morning she'd be cooking lasagna. She makes the best lasagna." Allison said as we got in line.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I've been home alone for forever. I could use some company." I said smiling softly at her.

We got our lunch and went to sit down. As soon as we did, Lydia got there and started to run her mouth about her weekend and the many dresses she bought on sale.

As I watched the two, I thought, I found myself amused. Allison had been trying to take a bite of her salad for the past three minutes but she couldn't due to the fact that Lydia would keep asking her a question about what color would look best if she wore it one dress to this place or another.

The scrape of the chair next to me brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Stiles.

I frowned and looked down at my untouched food.

"So… how was your weekend?" he said opening up a can of Cola.

I did the same and shrugged, "It was fine. Yours?"

Allison smiled then and the chair on my left was taken by Scott.

"Great. So… parent-teacher conference is tomorrow. I know I'm screwed, especially with coach's class." Stiles said and Scott groaned.

"So am I. My mom is going to be pissed."

I laughed a little, "Parent-teacher conferences? They still do those? I haven't had once since like… fourth grade."

"Lucky you, you came from up North, of course you have good grades. Down here, they feel the need to… I don't know, ruin our lives or something. Our chem. teacher is just out to get us. He hates us." Stiles said slamming his can of soda down.

I sighed and shook my head, "That's what you get for staying up late at night playing video games and not studying…"

Both guys turned their heads to me and I shrugged. The truth is the truth, and it may hurt at times.

"I need to talk to you." Scott whispered to me ad I sighed.

I took my pen and on a napkin I wrote, 'Later'.

After lunch, my afternoon classes passed quickly and I found myself sitting in at home with nothing to do after I got out. I didn't have to work today, thank god because that meant I could avoid Scott and I didn't have as much school work.

It was around seven when Allison called for me to go over. After getting the directions to her house, I quickly made my way over. The Argent's home was really lavish. It was just as big as mine, and it was decorated nicely.

As soon as I stepped in, Allison rushed over to me and hugged me hard.

"Alright, just so you know, my dad is kind of awkward, I'm sure you know that now, my aunt likes to get straight to the point and she has no shame, and my mom is just… well. Welcome to my home, officially." She said and I took a second to take in my surroundings and then laugh.

"Alright then… let's get this dinner started."

We stepped into the dining room and I saw a tall, lean, dirty blonde woman.

"Hey, you must be Miss Valerie. I've heard a lot about you today, I'm Allison's aunt Kate." She said and I smiled.

"I hope they were all good, yes I'm Valerie Carson." I said.

She crossed her arms taking me in and giving me a once over.

"Carson… sounds familiar. So, Allison told us you're a senior?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am, I actually turned eighteen just a few months ago."

"Really? Allison's birthday is tomorrow. We might have a little something going on after that conference at school, you're more than welcome to come." She offered and I looked over at Allison.

"You never told me your birthday was coming up…" she glared at her aunt for a moment, then turned back to me and shrugged.

"It's not something I liked to advertise… especially since I'm the new kid. And… I'm turning seventeen." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"So…?"

She shook her head and her aunt rolled her eyes, "Poor girl is just a little shy about it. No reason to be, she just got held back because of all the moving. Totally normal, nothing to be embarrassed about." She said and I nodded.

"It's whatever, don't worry about it Allison." I said and smiled.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Mrs. Argent. Sorry to keep you waiting…" a new voice said.

I looked behind Allison to see a woman with red hair and a nice, but hostile kind of smile.

"Oh, you're lovely. Let's get seated." She said.

We turned to wards the dining room once again and I sat next to Allison, right across from her aunt who sat I front of her, and her mom sat next to me at the end of the table.

"Chris is taking care of something he should be here at any second…" Allison's mom said and at that moment, her dad showed up.

"Speak of the Devil…" Kate muttered ad I smiled.

"Sorry, I was out in the garage unloading some new packages." He said sitting down at the other end of the table.

"It's nice to see you again Valerie." He said and I smiled brightly.

"Same goes for me. Nice to see you in your element… and not like you're about ready to fall into a hole." I said and Allison laughed.

"What's that about?" Kate asked cutting up a piece of the lasagna to set on her plate.

That looked and smelled great by the way.

I smiled, "Well, I met him for the first time at our school's first lacrosse game a while back. He just looked really uncomfortable, I could tell high school sports games aren't really his thing…" I said.

Kate laughed, "Oh they are not."

"So what is then?" I asked, mostly to make conversation.

"Well, weapons. Our family serves the police department here with weapons and fire arms." He said and I nodded.

"That's really cool. I know a little about that. My dad used to be a cop, then he went for the FBI, he's a detective now." I said.

This spiked their interest, I could tell because they all looked at me.

"Really?" Kate asked.

I nodded, "He took some time off for a while ever since I well… um, moved back in with him. My mom died just about a year ago. He took some time off for me." I said and thanked Mrs. Argent as she set a slice of lasagna on my plate.

"Oh dear, how tragic." She said.

I shook my head, "Well that's life I guess. I'm just taking it a day at a time."

She looked at me with a sorry look, and I smiled softly.

"Anyways, my dad is also working at the police department here at Beacon Hills as a kind of a… side job. He's been helping out with all the animal attacks lately." I said cutting into the pasta.

"Oh has he? And does he have any leads, any findings?" Kate asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Um, besides the whole being an "animal" thing, no. Not yet. Everyone thinks it's some kind of mountain lion. My dad doesn't think so, and it can't be a person either." I said taking a bite.

_Oh my god, this is delicious._

"I know." Allison whispered.

Wait…

"Did I say that out loud?" I whispered back and she nodded and stifled a laugh.

"What does he think then?" Chris asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not too sure. But he's been on this case ever since we got here. He finds it really interesting and he wants to help solve it, that much I can tell. I've been on his ass lately about… oh god, I'm sorry, language." I said and rubbed my forehead.

"Oh honey, don't worry about that…" Kate said with a smile and winked.

"Um, but yeah, so… I've been harassing him about getting rest and all that. He's not here now; he's back in New York. My grandpa had a heart attack last week so I've been home alone." I said and I felt Mrs. Argent's hand on my arm.

"If you ever feel the need to, you can just stay over here. Ask your father, we'll be more than happy to have you over dear." She said warmly and I nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind. He should be back by tomorrow afternoon. Wednesday at latest." I said and we all remained silent to eat for a few minutes.

It wasn't an awkward silence, just one that happened when the food was too good and you knew you all had to shut up to enjoy it.

After a bit though, Kate spoke up.

"Where did you come from, before moving to Beacon Hills?" she asked.

"I came from Minnesota. I was living there with my mom. We used to live in New York-" I paused for a moment, and then just sighed and kept on. "…She was sick; the doctors said it would be best if she moved over there. Nice, fresh air, better place to be taken care of and all that. My parents divorced when I was younger around that same time; irreconcilable differences I don't know, so I stayed with my mom and didn't see my dad for a long time. After she died, I was with my step-dad for a while before I came back with my dad." I explained and I noticed Allison had stopped eating to listen to me.

"Oh wow, you've had a lot to deal with then. You seem like a good girl though, very straight forward, and tough." Kate said and I nodded.

"I have to be, I've matured a lot over time. I had to grow up pretty quickly."

Chris nodded, "As you should have. You do seem like a very tough girl. I admire that in someone." He said while pointing his fork at me.

I smiled and nodded.

The rest of dinner went on like that. We talked about my life, I let Allison and her family in way more than I thought I could and would, but I did. Kate was a lot too handle. She was way too forward and the complete opposite of her brother, Allison's dad.

I kept in mind that whole night that I was dining with a family of werewolf hunters. Kate was the one that shot Derek. While I didn't have any kind of soft spot for that guy, except the fact that I thought he was extremely hot, I still felt bad. And I felt kind of dirty being here, near Kate especially. I wasn't sure what it was, but she seemed kind of off to me. There was a lot more to her than she was leading on. I just had that feeling. After we finished cleaning up the adults let us go upstairs to Allison's room.

"Sorry for the mess and unpacked boxes. I'm… taking my time." She said shrugging and sitting on the edge of her bed.

Her room was a lot smaller than mine. It was very… cute though. Not much was done with it, but it was coming along, very slowly.

"Afraid you're going to have to up and move again?" I asked gently.

Her head snapped up in my direction and she bit her lip for a moment, then she nodded.

"I figured that much…" I said as I picked up a picture of her and her aunt that was on her desk. I set it down and then made myself comfortable on her bed.

"So, I found out a lot tonight, huh?" she asked laying down on her stomach next to me.

I nodded, "I let you and your family in way more than I thought I would. I don't… regret it exactly. It feels good to talk to someone about this and let it out. But it was weird. It's a first. You and the guys are the only ones that know about my mom dying, no one else by the way." I said and Allison touched my arm.

"I'm sorry about that… I had no idea. I really am sorry. Even if that's not what you want to be hearing…" she said and I smiled.

"Thanks, really." I said.

"So, you don't have to do the parent teacher thing tomorrow?" she asked and I shook my head.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "I have to. I got a C in one of my classes. My parents I'm sure will freak." She said.

I laughed and shrugged, "Well, what's the worst that can happen? A slap on the wrist, not being able to go out on the weekend? They'll get over it with time, don't stress out." I said in hopes to lift her spirit.

"My parents are just… my mom, my dad, they suck." She said.

"All parents suck. Sometimes. I'm eighteen, I still need my dad. I didn't realize it until recently, but I do. As bad as parents are, you'll still always need them in one way or another." I said.

"I guess. I just… I always feel like they are keeping things from me. They still treat me like I'm a little girl, and I'm not." She said resting her chin on her arm.

"I wish I could be a little girl again. Not have to worry about growing up or all this bull shit. Enjoy your freedom… while it lasts." I said and she laughed.

"I don't even have that. Tomorrow I'll be seventeen, and then a year later eighteen. And I will still have a bedtime, and still have to do what they say." She said and sighed.

"Don't stress. It's not going to get you anywhere." I said and then thought of something to change the subject.

"So… your family. They… what? Distribute fire arms to the police?" I asked.

Allison nodded, "Ever since I can remember. You should see my garage. I have cabinets filled with boxes of bullets, rifles, shot guns, all that." She said and I smiled.

"That seems pretty cool. Do any of your family members ever actually use any of those themselves?" I asked.

"My dad does. He goes hunting occasionally. He just got the license for it in this town." She said, "My mom on the other hand, she's skilled at all that but wouldn't dare touch anything unless she had to. My aunt Kate, for sure. I've seen her in action." She said.

I raised an eyebrow, "And what about you?"

She bit her lip and looked down then back up, "Archery is more my calling." She said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"No way, that's sick! I did that for two years at my old school. It was really fun and interesting." I said.

Allison laughed, "Glad you think so. Yeah, I was really into it when I was younger. I stopped but… who knows? Maybe I'll pick it up again soon." She said.

We spent some time messing around and talking about our old schools and what we did for fun when I felt a vibration on my butt and I lifted my self up to take my phone out of my back pocket.

"It's my dad, one sec." I said standing up and heading out to the hall.

A minute or two later, I came back.

"My dad is leaving early tomorrow morning. He should be here tomorrow." I said smiling.

I really missed him.

"That's great. I'm happy for you." Allison said.

"Yeah, I should be getting home now though. I'm really tired." I said and gave her a sheepish smile.

"No problem. I'll walk you down to say bye." She said.

We made our way downstairs and into the living room. Kate was sitting, flipping through a fashion magazine, and Allison's dad was cleaning a gun he took apart.

"This must be normal in the Argent home…" I joked and they both looked up.

Allison laughed softly and shook her head, "Pretty much."

"I like you, kid. You got a mouth, some humor, and very pretty. I'd like to see you around more often." Kate said.

I smiled politely and nodded, "No problem, thank you for that really. I'm going to be heading out." I said.

"Glad to have you over." Chris said and Allison's mom walked in.

"Yes, it was very nice to have you for dinner. I hope you come over again soon. Tell your father we'd love to meet him, officially, when he gets back from New York." She said and I nodded.

"I'll let him know that. I'm sure he'll get along just fine with you Mr. Argent. He's into all that hunting stuff and police work and shooting things." I said and laughed a little.

"Sounds like my kind of man." Kate said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She had to be joking… I really hope she was. My smiled faded but I didn't let her notice.

"Yeah, well, it was nice of you all to have me over. Thank you so much for dinner, I'll see you all soon." I said and made my way out with Allison.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow! Happy early birthday!" I said and she laughed.

"Shh, don't tell anyone. Be safe!" she said.

I got into my car with a small smile and headed home. Once I got there, I went straight inside and into my room. Before I could turn the lights on, I saw a dark figure near bed. I let out a scream, and a very loud one at that.

Whoever it was rushed to me and backed me up against the door and shut my mouth.

"If you want answers from me, I can't have you screaming." The voice said and I immediately recognized it.

I lifted my foot slowly and kicked him in his shin. He let go of me, surprised by my action and muttered something that definitely sounded like the word _bitch_.

"Ass wipe." I said and shoved Derek out of my way and turned the lights on.

Derek stood there looking at me warily and dressed in dark clothes once again, topped off by his famous black jacket, and I noticed some stubble on his face.

"What are you doing here? How did you-"

"The balcony door in your gym room was unlocked." He answered, cutting me off.

I made a mental note to myself to bash his face in later.

Now that he was here though, I couldn't sit around just not knowing. I was just thrown into this mess, or well I put myself in this situation but now that I knew I wasn't going to just sit there. No way in hell.

"Explain. Now." I said.

"You went to the Argent's home?" he asked, ignoring what I said.

"Yeah, I did. Allison is my friend. They invited me for dinner." I said.

"Did they?"

"Yes, and no, I didn't let your stupid secret out. I was also just trying to find out some more. Anything that I could." I said and went through my drawers to get some shorts and an old hockey shirt that I had from back in Minnesota.

I took my sandals off and my cardigan and set it on my bed and turned to Derek.

"Are you going to say something, or just stand there? You know you broke into my house basically; I should be calling the police. So let's…" I stopped because of the way he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Your arm… what happened?" he asked staring at the long scar on my right arm.

I looked down and cursed out loud and turned to get my cardigan to slip it back on. I felt humiliated. No one had seen that scar, except my dad. It wasn't something I wanted to flaunt, and I felt bad about it.

"Don't." Derek said closing the distance between us.

"What happened?" he asked pushing my sleeve down.

I shook my head.

"Just a stupid accident. Drop it, alright? You're going to make me upset." I said and slipped the cardigan on.

No way in hell was I changing into my pajamas now, I felt too bad.

"Fine then. Sit down." He ordered and I did so.

"I was born a werewolf, it's in my blood. Sometimes, the gene is too weak to be passed to an offspring in our family, but in my case it didn't happen. I've been this way my whole life. I can control when I want to turn since I've been practicing for years. On a full moon, it's inevitable. I have to change, but I can control it a lot better." He said and I just sat there staring at him.

"You good so far?" he asked and I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything.

He paced around my room for a minute before he kept going.

"Scott… he was recently bitten. By a werewolf we call the alpha. He's the main wolf in the pack."

I nodded, I knew that from stories I had read and some movies.

"Scott is part of his pack now. He's been having trouble taming his wolf side lately. That's where I come in. I'm trying to help him. So he won't get himself killed. Or anyone else for that matter." He finished and rubbed his eyes.

"So… what happened to you exactly again the other night?" I asked quietly.

His head turned to my direction and he sighed.

"Allison's aunt… Kate… she shot me, the bullet had a rare form of wolfs bane inside. I guess that bitch is in town now that there have been more murders. They all know something is up. She's here to help. I don't think she knows if it was me she shot or not. Either way, she's dangerous. They all are. Scott is going to have to get away from Allison before it's too late." He said.

I stood and shook my head, "It's already too late. Since I started school, I saw the way they both looked at each other. They're head over heels. He's way too into her to turn back now. And I see a little of myself. She's not going to give it all up so easily either…"

He set his mouth in a firm line and crossed his arms.

"I'm just saying. There's no turning back from this for either of them. They are in way too deep." I said.

"Well, if he wants to get himself killed, then so be it. All I'm trying to do is help. I'm not normally this nice. He shouldn't take it for granted. If the alpha doesn't kill him, one of the Argent's will."

I saw a dark look on his face.

This was serious. I just put myself in a very serious and dangerous situation. I had no idea how I could get out now. Now that I knew, I know Derek wouldn't let me go so easily either. I know and I have the biggest feeling he's still waiting for me to run to the hills, or to my dad.

"Derek, just… I need you to know again, that you can trust me. I'm serious. I feel like my head is going to explode at any second, but now that I'm in this, I'm not backing down. Stiles, Scott, and Allison are good friends of mine. Friends aren't easy to make when you're new to somewhere." I said turning to face him fully.

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He just stood for a moment before he took a few slow steps to stand right in front of me. He lowered his face so our noses were almost touching, and I felt his breath on me.

"You better keep your mouth shut. This is serious, lives can be in danger. Just sit on the sidelines for now and let me handle things." He said staring right into my eyes.

I glared at him, and looked right back into his eyes.

"Douchebag." I muttered.

He smiled slowly and stood back.

"Why were you in here in the first place?" I demanded.

Shrugging, he stepped back and took a seat on a plush chair I had next to my desk.

"I came to talk. You weren't here so I was looking around, I found an open door, and I came in. I have no intention to steal anything so you have nothing to worry about." He finished and I raised an eyebrow.

I sat took a few steps back o sit on the edge of my bed and I looked down at my lap and flicked away at invisible lint on my jeans. I had no idea what to say now. Looking up, I saw him watching me curiously and I copied him and crossed my arms.

"So you decided to wait three days… ha. Anyways, my dad is going to be home tomorrow. So I suggest you don't decide to break in again."

He shrugged, "Don't plan on it."

"So get out then." I said.

"Well, do you have any more questions?"

I paused and racked through my brain for any necessary questions that I could get out of him while he was here and talking. After a moment, I shrugged.

"So, do you still live in that house all alone?" I asked.

My question seemed to surprise him. Sitting up straighter on the chair, he rested his hands on his lap.

"Yes. I'm alone. I work my way around that house, it's decent enough." he answered curtly.

"Are you any close to finding the alpha, and you have no idea who it is, right?" I asked.

He nodded, "I don't know yet, and I'm not close. I'm trying to figure it out. Scott is part of his pack; I need his help to catch the alpha."

I nodded and bit my lip for a moment.

"Do you have any family?" I asked quietly.

"No. Not really."

So that was it then. I had a feeling he didn't want me to ask anything else, and I was right because he stood up.

"Remember, mouth shut, don't try and intervene. I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of you." He said darkly and I just stared at him.

He was trying to threaten me, yet he looked so hot. I was supposed to feel afraid, but I didn't. I only felt sexually attracted to him. I had a little thing for bad boys, what could I say? But hell no. I couldn't even think about it with Derek. He was not only a bad boy, he was a werewolf. A freaking werewolf.

Something that could kill me.

"See you around then… you can use the back door downstairs." I said as he paused by my door.

Derek gave me a quick nod without looking at me, and then he left.

I went to my bed and changed out of my days clothes and went to shower.

Before crawling into bed I thought of two things: first, the doors in the gym room were unlocked, and the door downstairs. Two, if I didn't lock it, who knows if Derek were to think of a reason to try and get in here again.

I got up and went down stairs first, and while I was there I got myself something to drink. I went back up again and down the hall. I went in the room, turned the lights on and headed straight to the French doors. They were of course, unlocked. I stepped out for a moment and felt the cool breeze of the night. Sighing, I took a step back and turned to go in the room. I shut the doors and locked them, taking one last look out and returning to my room after turning all the unnecessary lights that were on, off.

**[END OF CHAPTER]**

SO OH MY GOD, FIRST THIS IS FIRST. TEEN WOLF SEASON 2: THOSE FIRST TWO EPISODES, HOW AWESOME WERE THEY AND HOW FUCKINGSEXY WAS DEREK? I can't contain myself lol. Any who, I felt this chapter was necessary… a little long, and ehh, I felt I could have done better, but I'm also kind of sick… it's taken me a few days to write this, so I apologize :/

And I also want to thank all of my reviewers who have stuck with me, and reviewed every chapter lol… shout outs go to: Writteninthestars08 , Lycan Lover 411 , and Phoebe Nixon; your review stood out to me :] lol

Reviews keep me going!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **In the beginning of episode 5 season 1, it doesn't make sense when Allison got those balloons and stuff from Lydia after what happened at the video store, when she was at home all drugged up… lol. So I'll be changing that :] Just a small heads up!

**Chapter 7**

The following morning I woke up feeling relaxed for some odd reason. I slept well, and that was odd too. I wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was, I welcomed it.

I got dressed in a hurry and before I went to school, I went to the local drug store and picked up some balloons and a card for Allison. I knew she would get me for this, but oh well.

Once I got to school, people looked at me odd while I waked with the balloons but I couldn't give three shits. I headed to my locker, and quickly opened up hers to stuff everything inside. At one point, we gave one another our combinations just in case of anything. I planned to take advantage of this in an evil way. After everything was done, I shut her locker knowing exactly what time she'd get here and I headed off to my first period upstairs.

As soon as I got there, I took my seat, gave a little wave to Mr. Harris and winked. He's gained a soft spot for me since I got here. I think it's because I've managed to maintain a high B in his class…

I felt a tug on my hair and looked back to see James. He was a really cute guy to be honest. He had a great smile and shaggy brown hair. I loved it. We spent a few minutes talking and not too long after, the girl who sat next to me came to sit down. Just a few minutes later though the bell rang and hell began.

By lunch, I was worried. I hadn't gotten any texts from Allison, and I didn't see her at all between classes.

I was afraid she'd be mad at me, but really, it was just a little joke I pulled.

I looked through the crowd in the hall and saw the guy I needed to talk to.

"You fuck." I said pulling Stiles by his backpack.

He fell backwards clumsily and I caught him and turned him around.

"Where is Allison? And you're sidekick Scott?" I asked.

Stiles beamed for some reason and laughed.

"Scott, sidekick? I like the sound of that… makes me feel like I'm Batman this time around."

"Yeah, whatever. So where are they? And Lydia too, I haven't seen that… girl anywhere." I refrained from calling her anything else because I knew how Stiles felt about her in a way.

"Scott and Allison ditched this morning… something about taking the day off, Carpe Diem, who the hell cares… and well, you didn't hear?" he asked looking around and getting closer to me.

"Hear what?" I asked.

Sighing he pulled me along to start walking down the hallway.

"There was an attack at the video store in town last night. I was with my dad… Jackson and Lydia were also involved. One of the employees were dead." He said and I gasped in shock.

This was now becoming all too real to me. This wasn't something in the papers that happened months ago, it was something that happened just now. Just like the other attack that happened just a few weeks ago, only I didn't know about werewolves then.

"Are they okay, did anything happen?" I asked.

Stiles shrugged, "Jackson actually came to school today. He's been skipping classes though from what I know and Lydia… well I haven't heard or seen her. I think she's probably at home." He said.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Was it… Derek that did it? Scott? The um, alpha?" I asked carefully.

Stiles shrugged, "I know from Scott that it wasn't either him or Derek. They were together last night. We think the alpha is doing this to scare Scott." He said.

I stopped walking and leaned against the lockers. This was way too much for me at the moment. I ran a hand through my hair and sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I… I think I'm going to go see Lydia. Want to come with me?" he asked.

I knew I couldn't say no to that face.

We carefully left school without getting caught by the patrol and made our way to Lydia's house. As soon as we got there, a woman who I'm sure was her mother opened the door for us. She seemed nice enough, and led us to Lydia's room.

Boy, was this a site to see…

Lydia was in a teeny tiny little blue lingerie outfit. Stiles tried to stay normal then when her mom turned to us.

"She took a little something to ease her nerves…" she said, "You both can go right in." she said and left.

After a minute of watching Lydia, I just couldn't anymore.

"I'll be going now. Let me know what's up later okay?" I said.

Stiles turned and nodded.

"God, that girl is so fucked up right now…" I said under my breath and turned to leave.

As soon as I neared home, I felt antsy. I turned on my street and drove all the way down and my face lit up.

There was a big black truck in the driveway, and I knew exactly who it was. There was a patrol car parked behind the truck too though. I parked beside the truck and got out in a hurry. I flew down the pathway that led to the front door and ran in.

"Dad?" I called out into the house.

I heard several voices coming from the kitchen.

"Let's just wrap this up. If there are any sightings, any calls, you let me know. I'll be back in soon."

I stepped into view and saw my dad bending over the kitchen island with two other men; one was pretty tall and lean, the other one was a bit shorter. They were cleaning up a mess of papers and once my dad saw me, he smiled big and stood straight.

"Val!"

I rushed to him, not giving a flying fuck about the guys there. I crushed him as soon as my arms went around him. I really missed him, I missed having him around, and being alone.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too."

After he kissed my forehead and let me go, he nodded at the two guys.

"Carson." The tall one said with a nod as well and the both of them went out.

"Who were they?" I asked eyeing some papers and manila folders on the counter.

"Just some co-workers from New York. They came into town with me. Had to handle some business." He said.

"How was it? Grandpa okay?" I asked.

My dad nodded, "He wasn't too great when I got there, but he got a lot better. How about you? You been okay?" he asked.

I laughed without humor, "I've been good. Back and forth, school and home, I had dinner at my friend Allison's yesterday. Everything's been… fairly normal." I said.

I was lying way too easily, and I hated it. If it were any other person, I wouldn't care. But this was my dad, so of course I felt a little guilty.

"Well that's great. I'm glad it wasn't too bad, I was really worried about you." He said honestly.

I smiled and shrugged, "I'm a big girl. I got this dad, chill." I said putting my hands up and he laughed.

"Need help unpacking things or are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm good, don't worry. I got here maybe an hour ago? I'm fine. I am hungry though… I checked the fridge and the trash. I noticed you've been living off mac and cheese for the past few days…" he said teasing me.

"Well I got lazy, honestly. I'll cook something good tonight, don't worry. I can use the motivation now that you're here." I said with a smile.

"By the way, there's a parent-teacher conference thing tonight…" I said steadily, waiting to see his reaction.

"And...?" he asked slowly.

"You're lucky your daughter goes out of her way to study and does work like an animal for her classes. I have a B or slightly higher in all of them. So, you're safe." I said and he rolled his eyes.

I went to the fridge and took out some steaks.

"Did you hear about the attack at the video store?" I asked.

I set the steaks on the counter away from where my dad was reading papers and he nodded.

"Those two that were involved go to your school right?"

I nodded, "Yeah they do. Jackson and Lydia. I was actually at Lydia's after school now. I was with Stiles… he really wanted to check o her to make sure she was okay… but man. That girl is out of it on pain killers." I said going to wash my hands.

"Did she mention anything? About what happened, anything she saw?" he asked.

"No… she was honestly out of it." I said.

I went to handle the steaks and prepare them when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Valerie, it's Dr. Deaton… you haven't by any chance seen Scott, have you?" he asked.

I bit my lip and looked up to my dad and back down at the steaks.

"No, sorry. I haven't. If I see him I'll let him know you called." I said.

"Alright, no problem. Thank you, I'll see you soon. Have a good evening." He said.

After I ended the call, my dad looked up.

"Who was that? He asked.

"Oh, the vet at the clinic. Scott didn't go in to work today… I don't know why." I said and went to gather things to prepare the steaks.

"I'll be back; I'm going into the office. If you need me just shout." He said.

I smiled and before he left I gave him one last hug. He smiled back and returned it and he went off on his way.

After about half an hour, the steaks were done, and I had just been stirring the rice in the pot on the stove when my dad came back in the kitchen.

"Smells really good." He said with a smile.

We dug into our food and later that night, while I was in the living room watching TV, I heard my dad's phone ring and not a second later, I heard him shout.

"What?"

I stood up quickly and saw him looking not too happy to whoever he was talking to.

"Well, thank you for calling. I'll be on my way to make sure he's okay." He said and then when he looked up and saw me, he held up a hand.

"I'll see you then. I'll reach Stillinski at the hospital. Thank you."

"What happened?" I asked once he hung up the phone.

"There was a mountain lion… or cougar at the school tonight. Chris Argent shot it, Sheriff Stillinski got hit with a car and he's injured. He's at the hospital right now they just brought him there. I'm going to go on my way to check on him, you want to come?" he asked.

I nodded right away.

"Let me get my shoes on." I said and he followed me to the front hall. I went upstairs to get my cell phone which was charging on the stand and grabbed some flats before I headed back down.

I threw my keys at my dad so we could take my car and as soon as I was strapped in the passenger seat, we were off.

Once we got to the hospital, we rushed in and my dad asked the nurse at the front desk for Mr. Stillinski's room number.

We headed up to the third floor and once we got out of the elevator, I saw Stiles pacing back and fourth in front of a door.

"Stiles!" I called.

His head snapped up and a small look of relief came to his face.

I ran to him and hugged him hard, "Is he okay? Are you okay?" I asked and pulled back to look at him.

My dad went into the room after he knocked and I turned my attention back to Stiles.

"He's fine… his back hurts a little, but he's fine. I just… I don't know. I'm just glad he's okay and nothing worse happened." He said.

I bit my lip. I knew exactly how he was feeling inside. I leaned in to hug him and I felt his arms wrap around me.

"It's going to be okay, don't worry." I whispered. I turned my head to look into the window of the room, and saw my dad talking to Stiles' dad.

"The doctor's said they'll let him out in an hour or so, they just want him to rest." He said and I pulled away.

"You see, he'll be okay. The doctors said it's okay for him to go later, that means he's good. So don't worry about it. Your dad's a cop, so is mine. They're tough guys, they can get through anything." I said and laughed a little.

"Please, stop me at anytime, I feel like a dumbass." I said slapping my forehead.

Stiles smiled and shook his head, "Nah, you're fine. Thanks Valerie." He said.

I smiled softly and took his had and went to sit down on the guest chairs outside the door.

"So, how was Lydia's this afternoon?" I asked.

"Well, she knocked out cold, and I… I found a video on her cell phone. It was really bad. It showed the alpha wolf. I guess Lydia had her phone on when it happened." He said while scratching his head.

"What do you mean it showed the alpha?" I asked.

"The freaking alpha, that's who it must have been in the video, it busted through the window and you can see it clearly it in one frame then the video ends just like that." He said.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, tugging on it slightly.

"I planned to have a quiet, normal senior year here in this town. But no, that can't happen." I said frustrated.

Stiles laughed, "Well, at least it's not boring. You have some friends, a werewolf crime to solve, so I mean, it can't be all that bad…"

"You're funny." I muttered.

"I know I am."

I looked at him and smiled a little and then frowned.

"Derek was in my house yesterday." I said.

"What, why?" Stiles asked looking at me in shock.

"Well, he was literally inside after I got home from Allison's house for dinner. I found him in my room. He wanted to talk." I said.

Stiles raised an eyebrow and stood, "That guy is everywhere, I swear. He scares me." He said seriously and I laughed.

"Oh, he's just a jerk, and an asshole."

"And a sour wolf." Stiles muttered with his arms crossed and I giggled.

The door beside us opened and I turned my head in time to see my dad come out.

"Hey. You must be Stiles. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard lots of things about you."

I coughed to hide my laugh and Stiles just shrugged and tried looking innocent.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Carson. I'm sure everything you heard was true."

I slapped my forehead and stood.

"You think you'll be okay if I go?" I asked him.

"I guess yeah… I'll see you at school." He said.

"Just give me a call if anything." I said and hugged him hard.

When we got home, I thought about the way Stiles looked when he was alone and pacing in front of his dad's room. He looked like a little boy, so sad and about ready to cry at any moment.

"So that was Stiles… he seems like an okay kid." My dad said and I laughed softly.

"Yeah. He is… he's just a little… well he's like a big six year old instead of sixteen." I said.

"I'm happy you have a good group of friends here." He said honestly and I nodded.

"Thanks and well… I'm glad I have them too." I said.

"Head on up to bed if you'd like. I'm going to stay down here to finish looking through some papers." He said.

I nodded and gave him one last hug before going up to bed.

Once I was up in my room, I got ready for bed and tried to clear my head of everything.

It wasn't hours later until I woke up again.

There was something wet on my neck. I opened my eyes, slowly waking up, and that's when I felt something heavy on me and I realized someone was on top of me.

"Shhh." The person whispered as soon as I started to struggle.

I tried to get a better view of the guy's face in the dark, and I realized it was Derek.

"Shh, just be quiet." He said and I nodded slowly.

"This feels good, doesn't it?" he whispered and slowly kissed down my neck again.

While I didn't want to admit it, it felt better than good.

"I'm going to let go of your mouth now, don't scream alright?" he asked forcefully and I nodded.

His hand lifted up off my mouth, and I took a small breath of air into my lungs.

"Derek, what are you doing?" I whispered.

His eyes looked into mine and he smiled a secretively smile.

"I promise you're going to like this." He said and kissed my cheek, and went down to my neck.

His body adjusted on top of mine and I realized he was shirtless. His body was hot and sweaty. I liked it.

I felt his nails dig into my sides; it was a kind of pain I could tolerate because I was being distracted by his mouth; which was now kissing hungrily around my neck once again. He went down and lifted up my shirt and kissed my stomach.

My hands went up into his hair and when I did so he grabbed them and pinned them down to my sides. I opened my eyes and saw him looking up at me hungrily.

"Derek…" I said slowly and he kissed my stomach once more while keeping his eyes on me.

"I promise it won't hurt after too long." He said and then it clicked.

"Derek no!" I shouted and he held me down.

His features changed then, his eyes glowed blue.

"Derek, stop it! Please!" I shouted, writhing under his hold.

His teeth sunk into my side and I let out an unnatural scream. It didn't sound human. My body felt as if it was on fire and I let out more screams.

Derek stood then with a sinister smile on his face and I moaned out in pain, bringing my hands up to my face, I saw blood.

"Valerie!" Derek growled at me.

I didn't answer, I couldn't. I was too busy screaming from the pain.

"Valerie! Wake up!"

That wasn't Derek's voice.

That was my dad's.

My eyes flew open and I felt my heart pounding.

My room was kind of dark, the heavy curtains I had blocked out most of the light that ever entered the through the windows. I wasn't sure what time it was, I felt too disoriented.

"Valerie hey, are you alright?"

I looked up into my dad's worried eyes and I nodded.

"Sorry." I rasped.

I cleared my throat and ran a hand through my hair.

"Bad dreams." I muttered.

My dad's eyebrows shot up, his eyes widening.

"Well it must have been some dream. I thought someone managed to break in or something." he said.

At that moment I noticed he had a gun in his hand and I laughed.

"Oh."

"Oh?" he asked me setting the gun down on the bed.

"I don't know, sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I just…its nice knowing you have a gun, makes me feel more protected… It was kind of a hysterical laugh really, I wasn't laughing at you." I said and shrugged.

"Oh okay… well I'm glad it… I mean I'm not glad, but I feel better knowing no one was in here or anything. It was just bad dreams, they'll go away." He said looking a little uncomfortable.

"I remember you used to say that to me all of the time when I was younger. One time you have me a realistic plastic gun to keep under my pillow and mom hated it." I said with a small smile.

He looked at me for a moment, and smiled too.

"I remember." He said.

"I think you're old enough to have a real one now but I don't think that would be wise and id get in trouble… but you know where I hide them if anything were to happen." He joked.

I laughed softly and nodded.

"I think I'm good now… I'm just going to stay up for a while…" I said and looked at the time on the iHome next to my bed.

It read 5:41 A.M.

"I'll have to get up soon for school anyways. I'm going to shower." I said.

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"I'll be downstairs in a bit if you want me to make breakfast." He said.

After he left, I got up from bed and stood there in the center of my room. I tried to remember the dream I just had, and while it was a bit fuzzy, I do remember Derek being in it. I crossed my arms over my chest and remembered how he had kissed me and how he transformed into a werewolf.

I remember how he bit me, and the pain I felt afterwards.

I went straight to the shower after that and got ready for the day.

The rest of the week, I felt absolutely lazy.

I was happy that I had my dad back though, that's for sure.

At school, Allison kept asking why I seemed down, and this and that. Lydia, ever since she came back, has been acting more self-absorbed and didn't seem to care much about me anyways. I did the same to Stiles and Scott, which was killing me even more inside because I loved being with them. They were great.

I was honestly just too upset about the dream I had from a few nights ago, on top of everything else.

In a way, I liked it. Why? Because of Derek. Because he was in it, and kissing me in ways that I can only think of. He bit me though, and that was the other thing.

I was scared. Derek was definitely capable of biting me, and maybe even killing me.

Who knows when he could do it? Next time I piss him off, or annoy him? Would Scott do that too? He was with Allison though, and they seemed liked they couldn't get enough of each other and nothing had happened so far, he seemed in control of himself.

I was afraid of Derek coming into my room one night and deciding he wanted me as an addition to his pack, or worse, as a meal.

Fuck.

Too much was going on.

I sighed and jingled my keys in my hand as I walked out through the school doors. It was already time to go, and I had to be at work after school, so did Scott from what I remember, and I knew I'd be meeting him outside in the parking lot to take him with me.

What I did not expect, was seeing Scott in the middle of being beat up and Stiles watching off from the side.

"Stiles, what the fuck?" I shouted and ran past him.

"Valerie, wait!" he called after me and held me back.

"This is a test." He said and my eyes widened.

"A test? A test! For what, to get him killed?"

Stiles laughed and shook his head, "No, I mean… let's hope not. It's just to see how his temper is and how things affect him that makes him want to turn. He's trying to stay in control." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"By thinking of Allison…" he said looking a little annoyed but then he smiled, and letting me go he stood back and checked something on his phone.

Wait, that wasn't his phone. I looked at the screen to see a heart monitor recording. The rate was dropping.

"Hey!"

We looked up to see Mr. Harris coming to break the fight up. The other guys left as soon as they saw him and Scott stayed on the ground, his nose was bleeding from what I could see.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" he asked, looking a bit pissed.

Stiles stayed with a pleased smile on his face for a moment and I just stood there looking shocked.

We spent the next hour in detention. I tried explaining how we had work right after school, and how I had nothing to do with this. I was just an innocent bystander. He wasn't having it though; as much as he liked me he wasn't taking any chances.

I sat towards the back while Scott and Stiles sat together like the closeted lovers that they were and laid my head down, bored. Scott and Stiles had a rough week with what happened to Stiles' dad, and from what I knew they hadn't talked as much but they seemed okay again.

Finally after what felt like forever, the teacher let us go.

"You two are definitely the biggest idiots I have ever met." I said as we walked out the room.

"You love us though." Stiles said with a smile.

"Shut up, dumb ass." I muttered.

"Scott, let's go. Deaton is going to have our asses for dinner, we're over an hour late." I said.

We got in my car after saying bye to Stiles and I texted my dad to let him know I'd be home late. While we drove, I stayed mostly quiet.

"So…" Scott said slowly.

"What?" I snapped.

I immediately regretted it. What if Scott got mad at me? He was a werewolf too. I knew Derek wasn't lying, and I know Scott wouldn't lie either.

What if I hit the wrong nerve and make him go wolf on me and attack?

"You know you can't stay quiet forever. You're going to have to talk to me soon, one way or another." He said.

"Scott? How do I know you're not going to go werewolf on me if I say something wrong…?" I asked.

Scott shrugged, "It's not like that Valerie. It's more when I'm in danger, or if I just get really riled up. I don't exactly see you really making me mad or anything." He said and I looked at him for a few seconds before turning my attention back to the road.

"Right." I said.

As we neared the clinic, Scott tensed up.

"What?" I asked and saw him looking around.

"Something is off." He said.

Once we turned into the parking lot to the clinic, we saw a very familiar Black Camaro parked outside.

"Oh shit." Scott said and once I put the car in park, he rushed out.

"Hey! Wait!" I quickly turned the car off and ran off behind him.

"What are you doing?" Scott shouted once he entered the room.

"Oh my god." I said, my eyes widening.

Derek Hale was there, and he was angry, and holding up Dr. Deaton from a chair in mid-air.

"Stop! Stop! What are you doing?" he asked again, panicked as soon as Derek punched the vet and knocked him out.

He said something I couldn't understand, I had no idea what they were talking about.

"You think he's the alpha?" Scott asked, alarm still ringing in his voice and then Derek looked at me then back at Scott.

"We're about to find out."

Derek lifted his hand to either punch the doctor again or scratch him, I saw his nails and him getting ready to strike, but then I heard a growl.

It wasn't Derek though, surprisingly, it was Scott.

I could see his features change, just like they had in the dream I had with Derek, and just like they had the first night I found out about all of this.

Scott growled once more, and Derek just stood there, watching him a bit shocked that he had stopped him.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

This could not end well.

**[END OF CHAPTER]**

To answer some questions, yes, there will be some romance between Derek and Valerie. All the little scenes I give them together will work their way up to the actual romance. I want it to be a bit realistic and not throw them together too fast lol. It kind of annoyed me how they did that with Scott and Allison and I don't want that :/ but don't worry, we'll get there. I want to keep you guys anxious for it. I'm glad you're all enjoying everything so far! And sticking with the story! It means a lot!

Thoughts? Reviews keep me going! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As I stood there, completely shocked, Derek just started to look mad and annoyed.

I carefully took a step back but I saw Scott's features start to change and soften back to his normal self.

"Hit him again, and you'll see me get angry." Scott said.

Both Derek and Scott just stood there staring at each other for a moment.

"Guys…" I said carefully, and they both snapped their heads towards me.

"Um. I… what are you going to do with him?" I asked referring to the vet.

Scott shrugged and walked towards me. When he saw that I took an involuntary step back, he stopped and looked at me for a few seconds then leaned in towards the counter to my left and took a few tissues. He turned on his heel and walked towards our unconscious boss.

Derek reached up to rub his forehead and shook his head, "So listen, do you have a plan?"

Scott started to wipe away some of the blood from the vet's face and he looked up.

"Just give me an hour." He said.

"An hour? And hen what? And what are you going to do about her?" he asked looking back at me.

"HER is me, Valerie, and I, Valerie, can hear you two." I said.

"Meet me at the school, in the parking lot." Scott said.

"And… well, it's up to her what she does. I want her to trust me. She's a part of this now, and I need to call Stiles." He said.

Derek turned to look at me with his eyes slanted.

I mirrored his look and shrugged, "Whatever it is, I'm in." I said a bit stubbornly.

A part of me wanted to run away, but the other part needed to stay.

I needed to stay confident in this situation; I couldn't turn away from it now.

Not too long after, we had gone to Stiles' house and took his jeep to the school. I left my car back at his house which wasn't a wise move, but oh well.

We arrived at the school after a very long and uncomfortable ride, and I noticed it was completely deserted at this time. We got out after Stiles parked and I rubbed my butt. I had been half sitting on Scott, half on the shift stick.

The boys had been arguing over a plan while on our way over here.

"My ass hurts." I muttered.

Scott went around to the back of the Jeep and I heard Stiles' voice, "Personally I'm a big fan of ignoring the problem until it goes away."

"Just… hold on. And look… here he is." Scott said.

I stood next to Scott and I saw headlights not too far away.

Derek's Camaro pulled in next to Stiles' jeep and he came out.

"Where's our boss?" Scott asked and I took a few steps to stand next to Stiles.

"He's in the back." Derek said

"Oh, he looks real comfortable." Stiles said sarcastically.

I leaned in to take a better look and saw Deaton tied up in the back seat.

"Dear god." I whispered to myself and shook my head looking over at Derek.

He kept his hands in his jacket pocket and shrugged.

Stiles and Scott started to turn and walk away and Derek stopped them.

"You said I could lead you to the alpha, I'm going to see if you're right." He said and they turned once again to go in.

"Valerie… stay and… keep watch." Stiles said with a smirk looking at both me and Derek.

I did the childish thing and gave him the middle finger.

I hugged my jacket tighter around me and turned on my heel to look at Derek.

"So… you're going to try and attract the alpha?" I asked.

Derek nodded.

"And do you think that's a good idea?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

I leaned back against the Jeep and sighed, a little short puff of air came out from my breath and the slight chill that there was outside. I took one look at Derek again, and my heart stopped. The way he looked at me at the moment made me remember my dream; the one where he bit me among other things.

I looked back down to the ground and shook my head to clear my head. How could someone so dangerous, be so tempting at the same time.

"Everything okay?"

I looked up to see Derek a lot more near than I expected. I hadn't heard him come closer.

My breath hitched and I nodded, "Yeah I'm totally fine." I said.

"You're lying." He said with a small smile.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I can hear your heartbeat." He said.

Fuck him and his werewolf abilities.

"Well, maybe it's the fact that I'm alone out here in the cold, knowing there's a psycho werewolf murderer out there that you're trying to get to come here doesn't make it any better." I answered and he nodded.

"Right." He said and we stayed quiet for another moment or so.

Derek took that chance to lean on the jeep next to me, and I knew he could hear my heartbeat quicken this time; fuck.

Out of nowhere, we heard the most annoying sound in the world.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said and sighed.

"That was Scott?" I asked.

Derek nodded looking unpleased.

Not a minute later, we heard the PA system go on again, only this time it was definitely something more real. It was down right creepy, and I felt myself inch closer to Derek.

He shifted and stood and looked around, he looked angry.

"I'm going to kill him, that's it." He said and muttered something else.

"Was that bad?" I asked.

"Valerie… that was really bad." He said and paced around, looking alarmed and looking all around us.

The boys came just a few minutes later and Derek growled, "I'm going to kill both of you!" he said pointing at them, "What the hell was that? Are you trying to attract the entire state to the school?"

Scott shrugged, "Sorry, I didn't know it was going to be that loud." He said.

"Yeah it was loud, and it was awesome!" Stiles said with a goofy smile.

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair taking a step closer to them.

"Shut up." Derek snapped.

"Quit being such a sour wolf." Stiles said and nudged me with his shoulder bringing a small smile to my face despite of the situation.

Scott then looked towards the Camaro and his eyes widened a little, "What did you do with him?"

Derek turned, looking confused, "What? I didn't do anything." he said.

I took a step next to Derek and saw the front passenger seat pulled forward, our boss nowhere in sight.

"What the hell?" I said quietly.

I turned to face Derek and then I let out a scream that sounded unlike anything I have ever heard.

There was a huge, black monster. I took a step back and fell right on my ass.

Derek's eyes widened and blood spurted right out of his mouth.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and both Scott and Stiles immediately turned to run.

"Valerie, come on!" Stiles shouted but I couldn't move.

Derek's lifeless eyes were staring right into mine as the huge monster held him up by his back in mid-air.

It growled and it sounded like something so disgusting and then it hurled Derek's body in the air. I turned and saw his body hit the brick wall of the school and fall on the grass.

I took that moment to run towards Derek.

"Hey!" I shoved at his body and he didn't move.

"Derek, wake up!" I shouted with tears in my eyes.

I didn't even know I was crying. I wiped at them but that just made me cry more and my head turned when I heard that huge monster growl once again.

I stood up carefully but I didn't see it. The black monster was no where in sight, and I then heard a noise behind me. I saw Stiles moving carefully to pick up his huge pliers and he held a finger up to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. I nodded and he took my arm and we quietly started our way back towards the doors.

The banging on the door made us look up, I panicked and looked back seeing the monster on all fours and then I realized that was the alpha.

Scott was shouting something but I was too busy looking at the wolf. It didn't look like one, it looked like what I had been calling it in my head; a monster.

Stiles shook me and dragged me by the arm once I noticed that the alpha was making its way to us. Once we were inside, I fell on the floor and I held my chest from the pain I was feeling.

There was a loud howl from outside, and then we all looked at each other.

Both Scott and Stiles took me by my arms to stand me up and we ran. To where? I don't know. I ran after them as fast as I could. We ran right into a class room and we stood to catch our breaths. I sat on one of the student desks while Scott tried pushing the teachers desk towards the door but Stiles stopped him.

"That door is not going to keep him out."

"I know, but-"

"It's your boss." Stiles said suddenly, "Deaton, the alpha, it's your boss." He said.

My eyes widened.

"It can't be!" I said and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No." Scott said agreeing with me.

"Yes!" Stiles said leaning over the table.

"Murdering psycho werewolf! Your boss!"

Scott shook his head, "It can't be."

"He disappears and ten seconds later he shows up and throws Derek twenty feet in the air? Isn't that convenient timing? He killed Derek." Stiles said.

"Not him, and Derek can't be dead…" Scott said.

"Scott, Derek is dead. I saw him. Werewolf or not, there's no way he could just live through that." I said standing up.

This was just all too much for me right now.

"Derek sputtered blood from his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury! He's dead, and we're next." Stiles said.

Why would Deaton do this? Ever since I came into the clinic, he had been nothing but nice to me. He seemed ordinary, and so polite. I had no idea this was the alpha. In the back of my mind, I didn't believe it. But the facts were there, all pointing to him tonight.

"Then what do we do?" Scott asked a little panicked.

Stiles shrugged and then sighed, "Get to my jeep. Get out of here and you two need to seriously think about quitting your jobs, good?" He said and started to move forward.

I followed behind Stiles while they looked out through the windows. And then Scott tried to open one but it wouldn't budge.

"They don't open; it's climate control." Stiles said and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"What if we break it?" Scott asked looking up at the window and then around.

"That would make a lot of noise…" Stiles reasoned.

"Well then… we… run really fast." Scott said and I laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah… I'm sure that will work."

Scott looked at me and then shrugged, "Really fast then."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to watch the door, just in case.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Scott asked.

"What, nothing's wrong with it…" Stiles said.

I turned my head to see the boys looking out the window and I took a few steps closer to peer out.

Stiles jeep and Derek's Camaro were there all alone. I tried to look at the Jeep better, and that's when I saw it.

"It's bent." Scott said.

The front hood of the Jeep was fucking bent. What the hell…

In that moment, the window broke and glass fell on top of us and we all ducked down, something that slid across the floor caught my eye, and I noticed it was a car battery. The fucking alpha took Stiles' car battery and threw it in here.

"Oh my god." I said, my voice going up a few pitches.

"That's my battery!" Stiles said between clenched teeth.

He went to stand but Scott pushed him down, "No, he can be right outside!" Scott whispered.

"He IS outside!" both Stiles and I said at the same time.

"Let me just take a look then…" Scott said and slowly eased up.

His head poked out and he looked around while I shook my jacket to get some glass pieces off of me.

"Move now." They both said and we stood up carefully and made our way out of the room.

After some arguing, we made our way around the school as quietly and carefully as we could. We made it to the locker rooms which were on the other side of the school. How we didn't get caught, I have no idea but I was glad because I needed to catch my breath.

"It smells in here." I said wrinkling my nose.

It smelled like sweat, grass and Axe body spray missed together, which was not pleasant.

"Call your dad." Scott said to Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles said.

"Uh… I don't know, gas leak, fire, anything? If that thing sees the parking filled with cop cars he'll take off!" Scott said.

"And what if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight including mine, and Valerie's?" Stiles said looking about ready to hit Scott in the face with his flash light.

"But they have guns…" Scott said.

"Yeah, and? Derek got shot and it took a bullet full of wolfs bane to slow him down, you remember that?" he said and I sighed.

How in the hell were we going to get out of here alive?

"We have to do something… I don't know we're just going to have to make a run for it." Scott said.

"Offer running as a plan one more time, I'll cut off your balls and hang them on your shower head, alright?" I said shoving Scott.

"Ew, disgusting; and plus, there's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles said.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asked.

"Could that be anymore insane?" I said throwing my hands.

"That could work…" Stiles said.

"No it can't."

I put my arms over my chest and glared at both of the idiots.

"We go outside, get the keys of his body, gross, and make a run for it and then we… take his car." Stiles said.

"And his body." I looked at Scott when he said that and groaned in frustration.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Stiles said and they started walking again.

"This idea is not going to work." I said.

"Well, can you think of any other ones?" Scott asked looking at me and I glared at him and crossed my arms.

I wiped my eyes again which had become watery once more and sniffed to clear my nose.

Scott put a hand out to stop Stiles from going forward and I paused behind them.

"I think I heard something…" Scott whispered after a moment.

I tensed up and grabbed Stiles' arm as we backed up away from the closed door in front of us.

"Hide." Scott whispered to us and Stiles immediately opened up a locker and hid inside.

"Stiles!" I whispered furiously.

Scott pointed to another one next to his and I got in quickly. How I fit, I have no idea and I wasn't going to wonder about it too much at the moment, but I'm glad I did. I clamped my hands over my mouth so my breathing didn't come out as hard and my heart dropped when I heard a door open. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again, and they widened as soon as I saw a shadow through the vents in the locker door. Not a minute later, I heard both Stiles and Scott shout so I did all I could at the moment.

Which was open the locker door and scream like my life depended on it too.

"Johnny!" Stiles said shocked.

"You guys scared the crap out of me!" the man said gasping.

"Get out of here!" he yelled.

Was he the janitor? I made the assumption by getting a look at what he was wearing, also he was here after hours.

"No, Johnny if you could please let me explain!" Stiles said but the janitor shook his head and started to push the boys out and well, of course me as well since I just happened to be standing behind them, I was now being pushed out first.

The janitor did not want any excuses now and we were thrown out. One second the janitor was standing next to the door yelling at us, the next he was grabbed and out of our view in a flash. We all let out a scream and I backed up against the wall holding onto Stiles arm for dear life when the door was slammed shut and all we could hear was the janitor's screams and then his body hit the door window where we could see a fuzzy outline of him and blood stained on the glass. Stiles took me by the elbow and we took off running once more. A loud bang came from behind us but I didn't dare looked back.

"We're going to fucking die, Scott, how are we going to get out safe?" I yelled.

I was frantic and desperate. I wanted to go home to my dad and just sleep in my bed, safe and sound. I did not want to be here running for my life from a monster.

"I'm not dying here. I am NOT dying at school." Stiles said as we slowed down to a walk.

"Shut up, we are not dying." Scott said hitting Stiles in the chest.

"God what is it doing, what does it want?" Stiles asked.

I looked at Scott and he groaned in frustration, "Me! It wants me; Derek said he's stronger with a pack."

We kept walking down the hall until Scott held his arm out to stop us. We turned our heads over to the glass windows that gave us a look into the center courtyard of the school, and there on the other side was the alpha; on the roof.

And it was staring right at us.

It started to move towards our direction and my heart rate sped up.

"You guys, run!" I yelled as we broke out into a run in the opposite direction.

There was a loud explosion of glass breaking and I made the mistake of looking back.

It was right there and it was right behind us. There was a big pain in my chest from all the running we were doing and my legs felt like they were going to give out at any second. We turned a corner and Scott kicked open a door that lead to a stair case.

We ran down and I heard an extremely loud growl behind me and I took a wrong step going down. My heart stopped as I tripped and went crashing down. I landed hard on my knees and all I could think of was the fact that I was going to die right there and then. I stumbled and rolled down the stairs and I felt way too much pain all over my body. The last things I could think of before my head hit the wall was my dad and Derek's lifeless body.

I wasn't sure when it was I woke up, but when my eyes opened, all I could see was black, all around me. It hurt to breathe as well. I tried taking slow breaths but it was like the wind was knocked out of me, like I had air.

I tried to stand up slowly and it was painful to move but I had to do it. There was hardly any light where I stood. I reached around me and felt a thick bar attached to a wall. It was a rail and I felt it declining at an angle. I was in one of the staircases!

It came to me then, what had happened before I knocked out. We had been running from the alpha when we turned into the staircase and I took the wrong step and fell and hit my head; that was it!

I would fucking trip and knock out at a time like this.

What time was it? Where were Stiles and Scott? A million things were running through my head and after standing up I felt around my jean pockets for my cell phone. It was secure in my back pocket but my screen was cracked.

Oh how wonderful, I thought.

I sighed and saw it was really only a little after ten. I had been out for more than an hour or so. I also had a few missed calls from Allison and some texts. They were so far all asking about Scott and I didn't feel the need to keep reading them so I put my phone away.

Did the boys make it out? Was the alpha still here or what? Way too many things were in my head right now and it was throbbing. I touched my forehead and realized I had a cut. I drew my hand back and saw some blood on my fingers. I quickly wiped it off on my jeans and holding onto the rail tightly I made my way down the stairs carefully.

"Valerie!"

I turned quickly as soon as I heard Scott's voice and my eyes widened.

"Scott!"

While there were so many nasty things I wanted to say to him about leaving me behind I couldn't be any happier to see his face at the moment. At least I knew he wasn't dead or anything. I coul take care of that later myself.

He ran down the steps and hugged me and I let out a little cry and winced.

"I'm hurt kind of bad I think." I said and he held me to his side.

"Listen, I'm sorry we lost you, I had no idea you had fallen back there… ahh… I have no time to explain. Just… go to room 511, it's next to Harris' room. Stiles is in there with Allison, Lydia and Jackson. Go and stay in there with them, okay?" he said and I nodded trying my best not to scream out in pain.

"What are you doing though?" I asked once we made it to the top.

"I'm going to find out what the alpha really wants. Go to the room now." He said and taking once last look at me, he turned and made a run for it back down.

I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head as I opened the door that lead to the second floor of the school. I slowly made my way down the hall when I reached the room Scott had told me to go to I jingled the door handle and pushed it open with my shoulder.

"Ow." I muttered through clenched teeth.

When I looked up, I saw Stiles right by the door holding a pointer stick, and Lydia and Allison were behind Jackson.

"Oh… Stiles really?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Valerie! Oh thank God you're okay!" he said immediately dropping the stick and rushing over to me.

He pulled me into a tight hug and I let out a moan in pain.

"Stiles, you're hurting me!" I said and he let go.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I took a moment to catch my breath and I slowly went to sit on one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs.

"Well, after you two idiots left me for dead back at the stairs, I was knocked out and well I just woke up. As you can tell, I hit my head pretty hard, I probably had a concussion, and my ribs hurt really bad. It hurts talking, breathing, and I wish I could punch you and Scott in the face right now." I said and took in a long and slow ragged breath.

"So, you were here this whole time?" Allison asked coming forward.

"Do they know? What's going on?" I asked looking from her to Stiles.

"That Derek Hale is the one that murdered the janitor, the bus driver, his sister, and is coming for us tonight as well, yeah." He said and I gave him a look.

"Um, no… wait he's d-"

"Scott is a dumbass." He said simply cutting me off and giving me a look that said _'please shut up'_.

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head setting it down in my hands.

"To answer your question Allison, yes. And… I can't even… your boyfriend is… Stiles please just. I can't." I said and shook my head.

I had the biggest headache of my life, my ribs hurt like fucking hell, and I couldn't believe Scott lied to them.

"Where were you?" I looked up to the sound of Jackson's voice and I sighed.

"Better question, what has been going on since I don't know when, Stiles?" I asked looking over at him.

"Well, we were running around the school for some time when they showed up and we did some more running, we got here not too long ago, Lydia made some exploding concoction and gave it to Scott so he went to go blow… someone up I guess. We're just waiting now." He said shrugging and sitting up on the desk next to me.

Allison looked like she had been crying, and Lydia was just there hugging herself while Jackson stood just staring at nothing.

What a great bunch, let me tell you.

We all pretty much just stayed quiet lost in our own thoughts. I tried to call my dad a few times but there was absolutely no service upstairs. After some time, I went to sit on the desk next to Stiles and he kind of just held me and then Allison came next to me. We ended up huddled in a circle and I dropped one hand down to Allison's knee for comfort.

"I don't get this, I don't get why he left us, why he went out there, I just… I can't stop my hands from shaking." She said.

I knew how scared she was by the tone of her voice. I knew Lydia was scared but she wasn't letting on to it right now. What surprised me was how Jackson took Allison's hands into his. He said something quietly to her and I looked up at Lydia and saw something there in her face for a moment, some kind of emotion but it went away just as quickly as it came. Stiles rubbed my shoulder softly and I looked down at my lap and put my head on his chest feeling completely exhausted.

"Jackson…" we all looked over at Lydia who had a frown on her face and a slightly worried look.

"You handed me the sulfuric acid right? Because without it, it won't explo-"

"I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?" he said sounding a little annoyed.

This wasn't the Jackson I talked to before. It was a like a completely different person.

Lydia nodded and looked over at the counter where there were some open bottles, "Yeah… you did."

Her voice didn't sound so convincing.

I prayed that whatever they had done was going to work. I wanted all of this to be over already. I never thought anything like this could happen, in all my life.

"Stiles, you think he's going to be okay?" I whispered.

"I… I don't know." He said honestly.

I closed my eyes and his grip on me tightened just slightly.

I could just imagine what was going through his head. Scott was his best friend. They had been together for who knows how long, and now Scott was on his own facing the alpha. I hoped he could take care of himself and that we all got out alive.

Jackson muttered something under his breath that Lydia picked up and they started bickering. After a few minutes it started to get really annoying.

"Just shut up, the both of you!" I shouted.

"Okay can we like… just not argue for half a second?" Stiles asked.

Allison stood and sighed, "Where is Scott, he should be back by now."

There was a click at the door next to me and I touched Allison's arm. She heard it as well because she was at the door in a flash to open it, kicking the chair in the way aside. The door wasn't budging for some reason and she tried pulling on the handle but nothing worked.

Lydia shushed us for a moment and told us to be quiet and listen.

We all stood there on our feet waiting, and that's when I heard it.

Sirens.

Police sirens.

We ran to the windows in the classroom and we saw the cars pulling up, as well as an ambulance.

I think we could all literally feel a dead weight being lifted off our shoulders right now and we breathed a breath of relief.

Jackson went ahead to open the door and Stiles helped me out. There was no sign of Scott in the hall which we found odd. As soon as we made our way to the first floor, we saw some of the sheriff's carefully lining the hallway and we heard Stiles' dad's voice.

When he saw us, he rushed over and saw that I was in major pain and helped Stiles help me out of the building. Immediately an EMT came over and took me to one of the ambulance trucks. It hurt like a bitch to walk and even to breathe.

"Honey, what's your name?" the lady asked me.

"Valerie Carson. I'm Michael Carson's daughter; he started at the police department here not too long ago." I said.

The woman nodded taking down some notes and they laid me out on a stretcher to give me a body check. It hurt so much to do so and after telling them I couldn't breathe right, another EMT came over and they pressed on my chest and where my rib cage was. After I let out a loud scream, they asked told me I was going to be taken to the hospital.

I saw our boss, Deaton, being escorted by the male EMT to the edge of the ambulance where I was laid out. He gave me a look and I wasn't sure what it was but his attention was turned to the EMT talking to him. Scott and Stiles came over to check on me but I didn't get to say much because Mr. Stilinski took them away.

After a few minutes, Deaton was escorted away from the ambulance and they closed up the doors after the female entered and sat down to keep writing on a clipboard and after a few minutes, she hooked me up to an oxygen mask. Around that time is when Derek came into my mind. He was dead, right? I remember his lifeless body and I shivered. I also remember walking out of the school and not seeing his car anymore. There was too much going on in my head at the moment.

I could feel my head getting heavier and she told me they gave me something to ease the pain. Before I could lose myself to whatever kind of sedation medicine they gave me, I sent a sloppy text to Stiles that I wanted him at the hospital when I woke up or there would be hell.

**[END OF CHAPTER]**

OH MY GOODNESS, YOU PEOPLE I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY- I've had a crazy time these last couple of days and I've been out of town and I only had my iPhone on me, no laptop so I'm so sorry I couldn't update ): I hope this was okay, I know it's not much but I'll be posting the next chapter soon!

Thoughts? Reviews keep me going! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Remember, this story is loosely following the season 1 of Teen Wolf. Yes, I'm following along as best I can, I might not get every single detail :) this is just a reminder for those who were curious! :))

**Chapter 9**

You know what sucks? Being forced to bed rest for four days.

After what happened last week at the school, I was sent to the hospital and I was diagnosed with lupus.

No just kidding, I actually had a few bruised ribs, and I did have a concussion.

My dad freaked out real bad as soon as he got the call about what happened and he had been waiting for me at the hospital. I had to stay the night to recover and was discharged the following afternoon. I spent the majority of my weekend on the couch with a shit load of food and movies. School was closed Thursday and Friday or investigation and to clean up the damages that were done.

My dad questioned me about what happened that night and I had to lie to him, which I hated, but I told him what Scott told me. Derek was the one that had been killing people and he fled the school that night.

I still couldn't believe Scott did what he did. But… Derek was dead.

At least I think so.

I tried to remember as much as I could from that night. Most things were blurry, but I did remember the alpha. It was a huge black beast. It was disgusting and it made me want to bash my head against the wall to forget about it. But unfortunately I couldn't, because attached to that image of the beast in my head was also seeing Derek hanging in mid air with claws through his back and blood coming out of his mouth. It was something that had haunted my dreams lately and I wish I could get it out of my head.

Sadly, it wasn't happening.

It was Monday and my dad was letting me go to school today on the terms that I had to take it easy, and excuse myself from gym class which sucked. I always got to mess around with Stiles in that class.

I got to school just a few minutes late and headed to my locker where I saw Allison.

"Hey!"

She turned at my voice and her eyes widened.

"Valerie! You're here today, that's good!" she said.

I nodded and opened up my locker, "Yeah, I'm still really sore but I'm holding in. How about you?" I asked.

On Saturday, Allison had called telling me that she broke it off with Scott. In my head, I thought of it as a break. They were both under a lot of pressure last week at the school, and for obvious reasons, Scott wasn't able to be honest with her. She knew he had been lying about one thing or another which lead to her not trusting him and breaking it off.

"I'm doing well. Better than I thought I was going to be. Hey, I'll see you later?" she said and I nodded.

The final late bell rang and she rushed off. I stood there for a moment and took in a slow breath. I took out one of my notebooks and headed to the library. Since my teacher was out because underclassmen had exams to take, we were supposed to stay in one of the computer labs in there since seniors technically didn't have to come in until ten.

Throughout the morning, I constantly had to stand up and go out to the hall for a short walk. I couldn't handle staying in one position for so long because it was hurting my ribs. I went to the clinic right before lunch to take some pain killers and chilled there for a while before the lunch bell rang.

I found Stiles and took him by the arm into the cafeteria. We got our lunch and I spotted Allison sitting with Jackson at her usual table. I bit my lip and glanced up at Stiles who shrugged. We took our food outside for the day since it was pretty nice out. Scott wanted to be alone, and well, we couldn't blame him.

After school ended, I headed to my locker to get my bag and headed out to my car to go home.

I got there and found a note on the kitchen counter from my dad saying he had some business to do and that he'd be home later in the evening. After throwing the note out, I went to get myself a bowl of cereal and went straight to my makeshift bed for the time being; AKA the couch.

I watched some lame cartoons and got bored after a while which made me tired and I got up to take some more pain killers since my ribs had started to bother me and then I took a nap.

I woke up who knows how long later when I heard my cell phone ringing. It was dark out from what I could tell taking a peak through the window in the living room. I reached over to the coffee table carefully and then slid my finger across the screen to answer after seeing it was Allison.

"Hey, you want to come with me somewhere in a bit?" she asked.

"Well, depends where and will there be any strenuous activity?" I said with a smile.

"Um, to the sporting goods store? I uh… kind of had something in mind, I wanted some moral support." She said and I laughed a little.

"No problem. My dad isn't home yet I'll just text him and-"

"I actually saw your dad not too long ago. He was talking to my dad and my aunt." She said and I sat up slowly.

"Really?" I asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I guess he was here all afternoon. When I got home I saw a truck I didn't recognize along with some other cars and I figured they were my dad's friends or something. But I saw him leave just a few minutes ago."

I bit my lip for a moment and my frown deepened. Why would he be over the Allison's house? What business did he have with Allison's dad or aunt?

"Oh, that's weird, he never said anything to me. But um, yeah, no problem I'll go. I'll be over there in a few to get you." I said.

"Okay no problem. See you then!"

After I hung up, I went to go get my shoes on and after fixing my hair I got a jacket and headed out. I sent a text to my dad saying I'd be out for a little while and not to worry. He wants to be sneaky about things then I could do the same.

I got to Allison's in no time and as soon as she got in I asked her what it was we were going to the sporting goods store for.

"Okay… don't laugh… but I really want to get back into archery." She said.

I looked over at her and smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah. I just… it was always something like kind of a hobby. I did it to please my parents, but it also became an escape. I want to get back into it again." She said.

"That's awesome! You shouldn't be embarrassed about something like that, it's totally cool." I said.

"You think so?"

"Of course." I said with a smile.

When we got to the big store, we started looking at all the working out clothes they had and then we kind of started going in our own directions. I went to check out some sneakers and she went over to where the hunting gear was.

I saw a bunch of cute sneakers but after a while I got bored. I felt my phone vibrate in pocket and I took it out to see Stiles calling.

"Hey baby." I answered playfully.

"Valerie… I need you to come to Scott's house. I need help." He said.

I stopped walking and rubbed my side, "Help? With?"

"Scott. It's a full moon tonight." He said.

My eyes widened and I sighed, "Okay listen… I'm here at a store with Allison, but I'll go over there right now, okay?"

"Just please, make it fast." He said, his voice sounding distant.

I hung up and turned to go the other way around to where the hunting gear was. I spotted Allison from behind, but she wasn't alone.

Jackson was there.

I made my way slowly over and cleared my throat.

"Hey, Jackson." I said awkwardly.

"Val. Nice to see you here looking as beautiful as ever. You're recovering pretty good." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks. Hey uh… Allison, there's a little emergency; I have to go see my dad. You want to get going, did you get what you need?" I asked.

Allison frowned and shook her head, "I didn't actually but um, I can come another time so yeah, let's go." She said.

"Wait, I can take you home." Jackson offered.

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, "If you really have to go, it seems like Allison isn't totally ready to go, I can take her when she's done. I already got what I came for so I'm just hanging out I don't have much else to do." He said.

I looked at Allison, "It's whatever you want I guess."

Allison looked at me with a sad look and back at Jackson, "I guess I'll stay. If that's okay with you Val, I mean, I came here with you."

"Nah, it's okay. I just really got to go. Be safe alright, take care of her Jackson. I'll see you at school then." I said and started to walk back after giving them a little wave.

I walked as fast as I could to my car and made my way to Scott's house. I remembered the address, it was an easy one and I got there about fifteen minutes later. I knocked on the door but I got no answer. I looked around and only saw Stiles jeep on the side and I turned my attention back to the door and tried the knob.

It was open.

Stepping in carefully, I poked my head in and looked around, "Stiles?" I called.

"Up here!"

I heard the sound of his voice from the stairs so I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

Stiles met me halfway with a worried look on his face.

"He escaped!"

"What?" I asked.

"Scott! He escaped, he's gone! It just happened I have no idea where he is, but I have an idea and so help me god if I'm right about it." He said.

"Stiles calm down. Scott won't be able to find Allison, she's with Jackson." I said.

"With Jackson! Are you serious?"

I punched his arm and he let out a small cry, "Would I joke about something at a time like this? No, idiot! When you called I was with her at the sporting goods store. Jackson was there buying I don't know what and well, she made the decision of staying with him. You sounded really bad on the phone so I didn't give anything else much thought."

"Well, we gotta get the hell out of here. Now!" he grabbed my arm and we went down the stairs but I stopped him.

"Hey! Hold on, you're hurting me." He let go of my arm instantly and I felt bad, I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh.

"Never mind me, listen… what are you planning on doing? Going? I'm in serious pain, and I can't be running around like last time." I said backing up against the wall.

"I am going out there. I need to find Scott some way, and how about… you stay here. Stay and make sure he comes back, and call me as soon as he does, just please be careful, alright?" he asked and I nodded.

"Just go, see if you see anything. Call me as well, and Stiles… be careful." I gave him a small hug and he let go then in a hurry ran out.

After I heard the piece of crap engine of his roar to life outside, I sighed and went to sit down on the couch for a few minutes. My ribs were killing me again. Obviously I was not helping the healing process, but what else could I do? I was involved in this mess now and there was no way out of it.

I stood up and locked the door before going to the kitchen. I opened up the fridge looking for something to drink, I was feeling dehydrated for some reason. I found a bottle of water towards the bottom and I went to go lay down on the couch once more. I heard a 'ping' sound from my phone letting me know I had a text and I sat up to take my phone out.

It was from my ad asking where I was. I sighed and tapped on his contact name to call him. After the second ring, my dad answered.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"It's nice to hear from you too dad, yeah." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Val, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm with Allison actually. I went to pick her up after you left her house. What were you doing over there by the way?" I asked.

"I know her dad and his sister. I was just catching up." He said curtly and I nodded to myself.

"Okay then… well, we're finishing up here at the store. I'll be home in a bit."

"Okay, I'll be waiting up. Don't come too late, please." I rolled my eyes but agreed.

I was by myself now in this house with absolutely nothing to do. I stood up and looked around the living room. I saw some pictures of Scott as a baby and some of him and his mom. I smiled; his mom was a pretty woman. He definitely got some of his looks from her. I stopped and wondered about his dad for a moment. I remember him telling me they were divorced. I wonder why he wasn't in the picture anymore.

Turning my back, I went and walked upstairs slowly. I rubbed my side softly from the pain and when I got the upstairs hall, I turned my head to the right. I carefully tip-toed to the room that had the open door figuring it was Scott's.

I was right.

His room seemed ordinary enough, like any other guys room. He had a guitar, his computer, books and magazines scattered all around and a bathroom.

I looked around the floor and something silver caught my attention by the open window. It was handcuffs, and blood on the floor. I bent down carefully and saw some blood smeared on the wooden floor. There were broken handcuffs hanging loose and I bit my lip nervously.

This is what Scott was capable. The alpha was definitely capable of doing much, much worse. I got to see and experience that first hand. In a way, I was feeling what Allison was.

I wasn't sure if I could trust Scott at the moment; not because he was lying to me, but because I knew the truth.

I know he can kill me or Stiles, or anyone if he wanted. There's only so much he'll be able to control before he can't anymore, like tonight. Out there somewhere was Scott the werewolf. Who knows what he's doing or what his intentions are tonight. The vibration of my phone took me out of my thoughts for a moment.

It was Stiles.

"Did you find him?" I asked as soon as I answered.

"No… uh, I didn't. I'm here with my dad though. There was an accident just before the exit for the highway. Everything okay over there?"

I sighed and stood to sit at the edge of the bed, "Yeah. Everything is fine. There's no sign of him though…"

"Looks, just stay there, I'll try looking and text Allison and ask her if she's alright, just in case." He said.

"Alright, call back if anything."

After we hung up, I made my way to the couch to sit. I finished my water bottle and put the TV on for awhile. It was about half an hour later when I decided to go back upstairs. I had to go the bathroom and I headed up to Scott's room.

After I finished up, I stood right in front of the mirror to look at myself. I looked a lot paler than usual, and I had dark circles under my eyes. Obviously, it was from lack of sleep and pain these last few days. I saw someone get murdered right in front of me, and there's nothing I can do to help anyone really. What could I possibly do? Absolutely nothing.

Sighing, I turned to open the door when I heard voices from the outside.

I held my breath and kept it steady as long as I possibly could. The voices were muffled behind the door, I couldn't make out who it was… could it be Scott? Would it be safe to go out?

I shut my eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again and holding my breath as soon as I heard another male voice.

A voice I recognized all too well by now.

It was Derek Hale.

I pushed open the bathroom door and there he was.

Not with blood in his mouth, not dead. Derek was alive and standing right in front of Scott who had a tired look on his face. But that quickly turned to shock.

"Valerie! What are you doing here?" he asked standing.

Derek stood back, his eyes wide and alert on me.

I looked right at him before slowly turning my attention back to Scott who I had ignored.

"I…" I felt myself choke on my words.

Derek was alive. How the hell was he alive?

"I stayed to make sure you came back, Stiles was going crazy when you… well…" I shrugged and kept my voice quiet.

"I'm sorry about that. It's the full moon." He said with a sad smile on his face.

I turned my attention back to Derek, and then I glared at him.

Who does he think he is, just deciding to come back out of nowhere, God knows how he healed so fast after what I saw happen to him. He was a wanted man, my dad has a bunch of papers on him back at home.

I took a step forward and kept my voice steady, "I'm going home now. I'm glad you're alright Scott. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said looking back at Scott.

I started for the door and with one last look at Derek I left.

Getting my key out of my jacket, I unlocked the doors to my car and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned and slapped it away preparing to defend myself when I noticed it was Derek.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed and turned to open my car door.

"Valerie…"

"No, stop. Don't 'Valerie' me, okay? You don't know me like that." I snapped.

I turned to look at him and took a step back to lean on my car. He was dressed in jeans, a grey shirt and a black leather jacket. He looked like his usual self, like what happened a few days ago didn't even really happen.

"I don't know you well enough, Derek, but I know there's something about you. There's something more I want to know. I care about you, as a person because I'm just like that. I'd always give whatever money I had to anyone that asked for it back where I used to live because I care. When I saw you spit blood out of your mouth, and being dragged into the air and slammed across the wall by the alpha, there were a million things going though my head. I was scared, and I cried for you. Now here you are, alive, and looking all… like you do. Why are you here?" I demanded.

Derek's eyes were wide and his hands were deep in his pockets. It looked like he was contemplating something in his head, like he wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry you had to go through what you did." He said finally and took a step back.

I bit my lip not sure whether to punch him for putting me through what I went through emotionally or to hug him. Because he was alive and okay. I have no idea why I felt like that, but I did.

"I'm glad you're alive. I'm going now." I said and turned to get in my car.

I gave Stiles a call to let him know that not only was Scott okay and at home, but Derek was alive. When I got home I went right upstairs to change into pajamas and let my dad know I was home. I went downstairs and to the kitchen to get a couple Tylenols, and then went to the couch to sleep feeling too lazy to go walk upstairs.

It was an exhausting evening.

**[END OF CHAPTER]**

ALRIGHTY THEN, how was this chapter? Thoughts? I know it's not super long, but HEY! WE GOT SOME VALERIE-DEREK one on one towards the end! ;D There's a lot more where that came from, I'm having fun writing the next chapter right now. Reviews keep me going… :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The rest of the week I decided to stay home.

Why? Because I felt like it. I decided to use some sick days now since I had an excuse in a way. I talked to my dad and he let me do what I wanted for some reason. I guess he just saw I needed some space either from school or something else.

In this time, I got some things done. I organized my room up a bit more, I threw some old clothes that I didn't want in a bag so hopefully I could take them somewhere to donate later on, I updated my iTunes which I hadn't in so long, I even called the school and convinced them to give me an art class instead of gym and today, I decided to do some snooping.

While my dad was out, I took my chance to look around in his office. I don't know what I was looking for, but it was for something. I found a bunch of papers on different cases he'd been working on, and right on top of his keyboard was a file full of information on Derek Hale and his family.

There were some newspaper clippings, and most of the papers were bank statements, property ownership, some names of family members, and it showed that Derek had been living in New York up until now; he had sold the apartment that he and his sister had been sharing. So if he did that then what was he now, homeless? I'd seen that house just from afar, and it was bad. I could only imagine what it looked like on the inside. How did he get electricity and running water? I tried not to think too much about it at the moment. The fire that happened in his house happened no more than six years ago. He was 18 at the time and in high school. The only person that made it out alive was his uncle, Peter Hale. He was currently at the Beacon Hills Long-Term Care Center behind the Beacon Hills hospital. There were statements about his injuries. I kept on looking and saw some papers on Laura Hale; Derek's older sister.

There were some things written about her body being cut in half, or rather "eaten." The police found one half of her body at first and found the other half a few days after.

I had stopped to think about Derek in that moment. What it must have been like to lose your entire family. From what I read in the papers, Derek's family seemed relatively normal and kept to themselves no one in town had a problem with them. I felt really bad for Derek. Everything he ever loved was taken from him, just like that. I could see now kind of why he is the way he is. It was starting to make sense.

I know what it was like to have someone taken from you, but I had time to try and accept it. Everything was just literally taken away from Derek.

I wasn't sure why I wanted to know more about him, I just did. I felt like I needed to.

On top of everything I read that morning, I also found a piece of paper folded in half right on my dad's desk; it was a note with Kate's name on it and phone number. Why in the hell would my dad have that?

I turned up the volume on my phone and adjusted the earphones I had on and laid back on the couch. Everything I found out this morning was giving me a headache.

"Valerie!"

I turned my head in the direction of my name being called and I saw my dad with some grocery bags in hand.

"Come help me outside with this stuff, will you?"

I smiled and nodded standing up as he went outside and I followed.

"Good afternoon to you sleeping beauty. I bet you woke up like what, ten minutes ago?" he teased.

"Ha, very funny. No. I woke up a while ago; I've been hanging around the house and oooh! You bought chocolate covered pretzels, I love you!" I said happily and snatched the box away from a bag he had been carrying.

I kept it with me as I went around barefoot to walk on the grass to get behind the driver's seat and get the last of the bags that were there. I closed the truck door and speed walked into the house.

Once I was inside, I set the bags down on the kitchen island while my dad came and started taking the things out of their bags.

"So, how was your morning?" I asked and opened the pretzel box.

"It was alright. This whole deal with Derek Hale has been blowing everyone's minds lately." He said with a sigh and turned to put some steaks away in the freezer.

"Oh okay. And yeah, so I've heard… Stiles dad feels the same way." I said.

I know Derek was really busting every cop's balls right now.

But it was really Scott's fault. That stupid ass shouldn't have said it was Derek. Whether he was trying to make Allison believe him or not, it complicated everything now. Derek was a wanted man and couldn't show his face around here anymore.

"Yeah, so how was your morning?" he asked.

I popped another pretzel in my mouth and immediately went around the counter with a bag to put some chips away and a few other things in the pantry.

"I just kind of chilled around the house… also…" I bit my lip for a moment.

One thing that was eating at me was the fact that he had Kate's number. Why would he have it?

"I had to go in your office to get some computer paper right? And I kind of saw the paper with Kate's number on it, on your desk." I said and looked up at him.

He was staring at me a little confused.

"Why do you have it?" I asked.

It was like something clicked in his head and he shook his head, "Valerie, I know you. If you're getting any ideas, don't. She's just a friend. I met her a while back when I was living in New York. I had to come over here, or well, it was a little more north, for a case and we crossed paths. Her brother Chris sold some weapons to me and some guys. We're just friends that have an interest in each other's jobs." He finished and threw some of the grocery bags away.

"Right. Okay… just wondering I guess." I said and finished putting some drinks away.

I started to make my way out of the kitchen when a thought came into my head.

"Just so you know, I'm going over to Stiles house for the night." I said and with that I left to go upstairs and take a nice long shower to get ready.

Hours later, I found myself sitting cross-legged on the floor of Stiles bedroom kicking his cute little ass at Super Mario Kart on his PlayStation 3.

"FUCK YOU!" he said loudly.

"NO, FUCK YOU!" I shouted back and laughed.

"Suck my dick, bitch! I've won every time now, you owe me that fucking sandwich bro, go get to it!" I said with a smile.

"Oh shut up. Alright, I'm going now. Sore winner." He muttered.

I smiled and chucked my wireless controller up at him as he started to get up to go out the room.

"Move that cute little ass, hurry!" I said after him as he left.

"Go find Skyrim and set it up on the Xbox!" he called back.

I leaned forward to get the big case of games he had. I opened it up and started to flip the pages, looking through all the CD's he had in there.

I finally found the game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and set it up on the Xbox after turning off the PlayStation 3.

This kid _would _have every gaming console ever made here.

I stood up and went to go sit on his bed and picked up the controller to get the game started for when he'd be back. He was taking a little too long downstairs. Maybe he made a mess or something. Who knows?

I sighed and laid back but I instantly sat right back up when I heard him shout my name from downstairs. There was silence that was then interrupted by his heavy footsteps meaning he was running up here and then he burst through the door.

"My dad left just a few minutes ago, the station called! Derek Hale is on the loose, Scott called me just now saying he as picking us up that we need to be ready like ASAP, so let's get the hell out of here!" he shouted and I stared at him wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Um…"

"No um, get! Now!" he said and came over to take my arm.

He stood me up and started to drag me out of the room. I had to run to keep up with him as we went down the stairs. By the time we made it to the bottom he ran into the kitchen leaving me behind and then he came back.

"Let's go!" he said nervously.

We stepped outside and walked down the sidewalk and not a minute later, Derek's black Camaro screeched to a halt in front of us.

"I thought you said…"

The windows rolled down to reveal Scott in the driver's seat.

"Come on get in, let's go!" he said in a hurry.

We rushed forward and around the car to open the door. I pushed forward the seat and climbed in the back so Stiles could sit up front. Before he could even close the door, Scott peeled off.

"Okay, what's happening and why do you have Derek's car?" I asked.

"Derek was chasing the alpha I don't know what else but I know he needed our help. And well, I can't use my mom's car, she's working tonight. From what I know, we… oh shit." He said and I just waited.

"We're being followed, Stiles, you brought your dad's radio?" Scott asked.

"Right here!" Stiles lifted up a black walkie-talkie of some sort and he turned the small black knob on top to turn the volume on.

There was just a lot of talking going on, nothing too important. I looked behind us and saw that whoever it was closing in on us.

"You dipshit, drive faster! This asshole behind us is getting closer!" I said.

"I'm trying!" Scott said picking up the speed a little.

I leaned back in my seat and started to rub my head; I felt a migraine coming on.

"Do you even know where the hell you are going?" I asked.

"Yes… kind of."

I slapped the back of Scott's head and after he cried out in pain he let out a frustrated growl, "I'm trying here!"

We kept driving trying to lose whoever it was behind us. I had turned a couple of times to get a good look at the car, and I knew I had seen it somewhere, it was a familiar car.

A vibration in my hand made me look down and I saw I had a text from my dad.

'_Hey jsyk I got called in. They said Derek's been caught and they're after him. If anything that you come home early just wait up if you want. I love you.'_

I pressed the home button on my phone and threw my head back.

_Oh dad, if only you knew your daughter was now in the middle of this fucking mess._

"Faster?" Scott asked.

"Much faster." Stiles said nervously after he looked back.

The car shifted forward faster and I think we were going about 75 or 80 miles per hour, this kid was not going to take us anywhere at this speed.

"Okay, Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of a car chase here." Stiles said as he kept looking back.

"If I go faster, I'll kill us." Scott said.

Stiles spazzed out for a second and threw his hands up, "Well, if you don't go faster, they're going to kill us!"

"I'm going to kick you. Both of you." I muttered from the back seat.

We hit a sharp curve and then Stiles looked back, and he looked a little relieve. I turned my head and saw no car behind us any more.

"They're gone." He said.

He turned in his seat and turned the volume up of the radio transmitter once more.

"_All units, suspect is on foot, I repeat, suspect is on foot. Heading to the iron works._"

"Stop the car!" I demanded.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Stop the fucking car, now!"

Scott slowed down and pulled off to the side.

"Scott, get out of the car and let me out." I said.

I sent an 'I love you' text back to my dad and got out of the car.

"Get in little boy, now." I said pointing at the back seat.

Scott looked at me like he was going to argue and I raised an eyebrow.

He sighed and got in. I pushed the seat back after he did and sat in the driver's seat. I adjusted my seat and then put the car in drive.

"You are a shitty driver Scott, I'm sorry to say."

"No hard feelings." He muttered from the back.

Stiles laughed and so did I, despite the situation and I went off on the direction that they told me then. We made it to a place full of big metal crates, the kind that you see on ships that are taking things across seas. I stealthily drove past a cop and into the iron works. It was a bitch having to turn a bunch of sharp angles.

"He should be around here, I can smell him." Scott said.

I kept driving as fast as I could to get the hell out of here and then there he was, we spotted him.

Derek was running and I almost hit him but screeched to a stop.

"Stiles, get in the back hurry, open the door for him!" I shouted.

Stiles quickly threw himself in the backseat with the help of Scott and Derek got into the car, closing the door behind him and I peeled the hell out while behind me there were a few gunshots shot at the car.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott shouted from the back seat.

"Damn it, I had him! What are you doing here?" he asked annoyed and looking over at me.

"Who? The alpha?" Stiles asked leaning forward.

"Yes! I had him right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up!" he shouted.

"Well, hey, they're just doing their jobs…" Stiles said and I almost smiled.

I looked over at both of them and Derek was giving Stiles a hard glare.

"Yeah… thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Derek said looking back at Scott.

"Dumbass." I muttered.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked again.

I ignored him and kept driving as fast as I could to get the hell away from this area.

"Can we seriously get past that? I know, I made a dumbass mistake I get it, and I called both of them, I couldn't do this alone!" Scott said frustrated.

"Alright!" Stiles shouted, "How did he find you?" he asked.

I looked over expecting to hear some kind of answer. He shot me a look and turned his head to the side.

"Can you at least trust us, for half a second?" Scott asked, a bit more calm than before.

"Yeah, all of us." Stiles chimed in.

"Or… just him, I'll be back here, Valerie you keep driving." Stiles muttered.

"The last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out. She found _two _things. First was a guy named Harris..." he started.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles and I said at the same time. I looked back at him for a second and kept my eyes forward.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I… I don't know yet." Derek said and let out a loud sigh.

"What was the second?" Scott asked, and he sounded a little closer so I figured he was leaning forward in his seat.

Glancing sideways I noticed Derek moving, he was taking something out of his pocket.

"Some kind of symbol." He said more quietly than before.

I took a peek and noticed it did look a little familiar. Scott took the paper and sighed.

"What? You know what this is?" Derek asked.

"I've… seen it… on a necklace… Allison's necklace." He said.

"Let's just all go home and figure this shit out, more calmly, alright?" I asked.

The boys stayed quiet and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Nice car by the way, I'm really enjoying this drive." I said and looked sideways at Derek.

He raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing.

"It's really sexy watching you drive like that Valerie. No one is saying it, but we're all thinking it. I just thought I should be the first to say it out loud." Stiles said from the back and I heard Scott cough, but it was those kinds of cough you fake to hide a laugh or something.

"Fuck you Scott, shitty driver. The only reason you're alive right now Derek, is because I'm a badass driver. The puppy in the back seat wasn't even trying." I said.

I felt a bump behind my seat and I knew Scott had kicked it.

"Watch it McCall! I can't wait to get you idiots out of here so I can have my car back." Derek muttered.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Stiles and I said at the same time, once again.

"You still owe me that sandwich." I said taking a look back at Stiles and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"That's for me to know, and for you three to not find out. So shut up and drive." He snapped.

We made it to Stile's house where we all got off. I had passed the house once before just in case to make sure Stiles dad wasn't there, and the coast was clear. We all got out and I handed the car keys over to Derek.

"It was a pleasure." I said with a smile.

"Scott. Take Valerie's car home; make sure her dad isn't there. I need to talk to her." Derek said not taking his eyes off me.

My smile slowly faded. What the hell did he need to talk to me about?

"I don't think that's a good idea man…" Derek looked over at Stiles who immediately shut up.

"Be careful, alright? She's only helping us." Scott said.

Should I go? Derek looked back at me expectantly and I sighed.

Reaching into my pocket I took out my car key sensor and handed it to Scott.

"I'll see you later." He said.

I nodded and gave a small smile to Stiles.

"Get in." Derek ordered and quickly walked around the car while I moved slowly into the passenger seat.

Derek's car was really fucking fantastic. I had a lot of fun driving it tonight, it was great. I could scratch off driving the Transformers car from my bucket list.

I gave one final glance at Scott and Stiles who were still standing there and Derek peeled out.

We drove for I don't know how long in silence. I was starting to feel weird. I looked over at Derek a couple of times and each time, I'd catch him tense up, his jaw would flex, and in a way it was really sexy.

"So, you going to- whoa!" he made a sharp turn that made me jerk to the side fast and he stopped the car.

"Out." He said.

I was completely confused, why did I agree to this again? Was he going to kill me? Bite me? Throw my body in a ditch or something? My dumbass did as he said though. I got out of the car and I was honestly thinking about running off. He'd catch me, I was sure of it.

I didn't wait for any further instructions from Mr. Bossy Sour Wolf, I just started walking.

I heard his foot steps behind me and then I felt his hand around my arm tightly. He pushed me up against a tree and pinned my arms up over my head.

"Derek what are-"

I was cut off by his lips crashing down onto mine.

Okay, this was definitely unexpected.

My hands wiggled out of his grasp as he kept kissing me and when he let go they immediately went into his hair. I felt his hands slide down my sides and under my bottom to lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let out a moan into the kiss from both pain and pleasure.

The roughness of the tree on my back and the kissing was enough to drive me insane right now.

Derek pulled away and I was breathless. That was a mind blowing kiss. There was nothing more I wanted right now than to take his clothes off and do him right here on the forest floor.

"As much as I hate admitting this by the way, Stiles was right tonight." He whispered into my ear and slowly pulled back to look at me.

His eyes were dilated and hooded. I bit my lip to keep myself from breathing out too hard and he looked down at them. He leaned in and kissed me again and of course I let him. I was enjoying this way too much right. His lips went down my throat and he sucked on my neck a little. There was a little feeling inside my underwear right now that I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Are you serious, here? And now?" I asked quietly.

"Shut up." He said darkly and I felt his nails dig into me.

**[END OF CHAPTER]**

Thoughts? Reviews keep me going ;) And ohhh I thought it was cute how someone reviewed the last chapter and said they wanted more 'Delerie' :D Awww, Derek and Valerie have a ship name lol xD


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: WAHHHH I feel horrible for leaving you guys with that last cliff hanger lol :D

**Chapter 11**

"Valerie, the answer please?"

My head shot up and I felt all eyes on me. I was sitting in the middle of class, half asleep and the teacher just asked me a question.

Fuck.

What was the question? Fuck! I don't know!

"I don't know. I was falling asleep." I answered honestly.

"My class boring you Miss Carson?" Coach Finstock asked.

"No, I just didn't get much sleep last night. Sorry." I muttered.

"Well… get a good night's sleep today because there's a big test coming up. Prepare yourselves; all of you. Greenberg, put that that food away no eating in my class room. In fact, you get to run laps today after school. The answer was Fiscal Policy by the way." I looked over at the kid in the corner then sighed and rested my head on my hand.

Thank god we only had a few minutes left in school; I was so ready to get out and go home to sleep. I had been day dreaming and sleeping in every class.

Last night I spent God knows how long out there in the woods making out with Derek Hale.

Making out with Derek Hale in the woods was a hell of an experience. I had to end it short unfortunately or I would have ended up completely naked. Well, I was… kind of.

We made out by a tree, me on top of his car, inside his car, a block away from my house, and he even kissed me goodnight from my bedroom window.

I almost went all the way with him but then I remembered he was a werewolf, I was a helpless girl that could be broken in half by him at any second, we were in the god damn woods for crying out loud, and we were acting like this purely out of lust and it just wasn't right.

But I would have liked to go all the way with him. Maybe. Maybe not… oh never mind.

I jumped in my seat a little when the final bell rang and I quickly gathered my things to go home. From what I knew, Stiles' jeep was still being fixed but he had to stay after school for lacrosse practice since he was going to be in first-line at the next game. I didn't have to take him home today which was okay in a way, I guess.

While I was driving home, I spotted something out near the edge of the trees on the side of the road. I couldn't make out what it was but I definitely saw something. Whether it was a bear, or a "mountain lion" or a wolf, I don't know. I pressed down on the accelerator and got my ass home as fast as I could.

Once I arrived, like I usually did I headed straight to the kitchen to get something to eat. My dad was out yet again. Derek was definitely busting my dad's balls as well. All I would hear lately was talk about how this guy was crazy, about how my dad was going to bust his ass bad when he was caught, among other things.

After I finished up my snack, I went straight up to my room and landed on my bed; I was so tired.

I heard a loud tapping from the end of the hall and I sat up slowly. The tapping did not stop so I stood up and heard the sound coming from our gym room. I slowly and cautiously walked to the room and when I peeked my head through the door, I saw Derek standing outside the French doors. I felt my throat close for a second when I saw his face. I went forward to unlock one of the doors and stood back while I regained my composure.

"You know, there's this thing called a front door…" I said.

"Yeah, let me walk right up to the door of a state detective who was a former member of the FBI and see how that looks to the neighbors when they see a wanted man outside." He said sarcastically.

"You are definitely a wanted man." I said, closing the door.

"Really?" he asked turning to face me.

"I'm not talking about myself; I'm talking about my dad. If he ever finds you, he's literally going to chop off your balls and throw you in a jail cell. He's really ready to." Derek smirked and shrugged.

"He'll have to find me first, and that's not going to happen anytime soon, right?" he asked taking a step towards me.

I looked into his eyes for a moment, and then I stood up on my toes and gently took his face and kissed him. I don't know what came over me, but I just really needed to kiss him.

Derek obviously was not expecting that because he grabbed my arms roughly, but then he walked me backwards and pushed me against the wall. I deepened the kiss and I felt him left me up.

"My room." I managed to let out, taking a breath of air and I felt myself being moved in his arms.

Forgetting about our surroundings, I lost myself in the kiss. I was thrown on my bed and he got on top of me. I started to take pull his jacket down and after he shrugged it off, I pushed him off and down on his back so I'd be on top then.

The cardigan I was wearing was starting to be removed and I let him, not caring about anything else. My hands went under his shirt and I could feel how warm his stomach was. I rocked against him gently and I heard him groan into the kiss.

It was the loud bang of the front door that got both of our attentions pretty fucking fast.

"Oh fuck!" I said and got off of Derek quickly.

"Shit." I heard him mutter.

"I'm sorry." I whispered feeling a bit guilty.

"Valerie!"I heard my dad's voice coming from down the stairs.

"Um… okay or, ah fuck… just… hold on." I whispered.

I was really freaking out.

"Coming!" I shouted loudly.

I flew out of my room and down the stairs to see my dad with some guy I did not recognize.

"Yes?" I asked and let out a long breath.

"You okay?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Fine… fine. I'm totally fine. What's up with you? Who's he?" I said.

"This is Tom, and he's working with me and I just came back to get some papers." He said.

"Oh, cool. Okay. Yeah go ahead…" I said.

My dad raised an eyebrow and stared at me for a moment.

"You look like a deer caught in headlights." He said before starting to walk away in the direction of his office.

"Do I…" I said quietly and turned to stare at this guy Tom.

"You do." He said nodding.

He was dressed a little too casually; more so than my dad who was almost always dressed like he was going out to dinner or something. He looked just a few years older than me, if that. My dad was working with this guy?

Oh wait. Maybe it was about Derek…

"What are you and my dad working on?" I asked with a smile.

"The Hale case." He answered and then his eyes widened a bit.

Ha, sucker!

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." I winked and he blushed a bit.

Most likely, he wasn't supposed to say anything. But, thankfully, I have the Carson charm.

_One of the many reasons my dad is so good at his job…_

"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours. You'll be okay until then?" I turned at the voice of my dad and nodded.

"No problem. You left me alone for days not too long ago you know. I'll be here… lots of homework to finish." I said.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Be good and whatever you're doing… don't. You're up to something. I know that look, it hasn't changed since you were three and up to no good." He said as he walked to the front door with his friend in tow.

I noticed he had one of those big ugly yellow colored envelopes in his hand and it looked pretty packed.

"Lots of homework." I said with a smile turning my attention back to him.

"Right… just be careful. Love you." He said as he walked out the door.

"Love you too!" I called out.

I locked the door as he left in his black truck and ran upstairs. I got into my room and noticed my window open; so he was gone then.

"Oh, god." I muttered and covered my face.

For some reason, I was feeling embarrassed. I sighed and then turned, dropping my hands and I came face to face with Derek.

"Oh my- fuck, don't do that!" I said and shoved him back.

"Impressive gym equipment you have in that other room." He said.

"Yeah thanks, don't ever do that again." I said with a scowl.

I stood there and watched him for a moment while I kept my arms crossed and he just looked down.

"What?" I asked after a moment.

Derek looked back up and I bit my lip. Did he have to look so god damn hot all the time, with those eyes, fuck!

"Nothing I… I'll see you later. I have something to take care of." He said and with that, he left my room.

What is this guy's deal? Jeez.

I tried putting Derek in the back of my mind and went to go study for Finstock's test.

**[ PAGE BREAK ]**

I was once again trying to avoid Scott and Stiles once again because they wanted to know what happened the night we helped Derek. I was not going to say anything about it, at all. I was sure as hell I wasn't giving those two any details or hints, they'd freak out.

Hell, even I was still freaking out.

So I tried all I could but it just wasn't enough. During lunch on Friday, I walked into the cafeteria just in time to see Scott rip his tray apart. Everyone stopped and stared for a moment before they continued to do their things. I gave a little wave in Allison's direction and she gave me a small smile. Since her and Scott were broken up now, I'd been eating lunch with one of them every other day. It was the boys turn once again today.

"Uh… hi." I said setting my bag and soda down.

"Yeah, hi. Where have you been?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked really angry and his eyes turned to me then, and something in his eyes changed for a second.

"Why do I have a feeling whatever it is you're hiding about Derek is bad?" Scott asked, his eyes starting to narrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I muttered and busied myself with my coke can.

"When people say that they have no idea what the other person is talking about, they're usually lying. So that means you know exactly what he's talking about, which means, you're going to tell us, so spill." Stiles shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I repeated.

"I can smell him all over you, just so you know." Scott said in a quiet voice.

I gave him a hard stare, which he returned, and we stayed like that for about a minute before I turned my head away to blink.

"So?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going now. See you two later, and Scott, I'm going Coach Bolton on you; get your head in the game. Don't worry about me and what I'm doing. You need to get that necklace. I talked to Allison for a while today; she's staying after school to do some laps in the pool with Jackson." As I stood, I noticed that what I said confused him, and he looked slightly hurt.

Oh well.

After school, Stiles and I were walking together to my car. I had to take him home since his jeep was still being fixed on; he was hoping it would be done by tonight before his game but I doubted it.

"Excited about the game tonight?" I asked as we drove.

"Yeah, remember I told you I would be playing." He said with a proud smile on his face.

I laughed, "It only took so long."

"We're definitely getting wasted later tonight. This is something to celebrate." I said with a smile.

"Hell yeah, it's like we're thinking the same thing all the time, it's weird. I love you." He said laughing.

"Oh and our friend Danny, you know Danny, he's coming over. I'm going to try and get him to trace the text Allison got that night at the school." He said.

Hmm.

"Oh okay cool, I guess. Danny's cool. I like him."

"Who doesn't? It's Danny, everyone likes him." Stiles said, "I still wonder if he likes me… or if he finds me attractive." He said to himself.

When we got to Stiles house we raced upstairs to his room so he could get his laptop ready for when Danny came over. I burst through the door of the room, Stiles right behind me and jumped on his bed. It was pretty comfy for a twin size.

I heard Mr. Stilinski calling out for Stiles and I turned my body around and my eyes widened.

"Hey Stiles!" his dad called.

"Yo, Da- Derek…"

I sat up, open mouthed. Derek was standing there and made a motion for Stiles to be quiet. He looked over at me and did the same and my mouth shut close.

Stiles spazzed out and went over to the door and closed it behind him, kind of.

"_What'd you say_?" we heard Stiles' dad say from behind the door.

I decided to just lean back and let everything flow for the moment.

"_Uh listen, there's something I gotta go take care of but uh, I'm gonna be there tonight, your first game_." We could hear the muffled voices of Stiles and his dad coming from behind the door.

"_Is Valerie in there by the way, I thought I saw her car…_"

I couldn't hear what Stiles said, but by the looks of Derek's face, it would be something Stiles _would _say.

He came back into the room and let out a huge breath, closing the door behind him.

Derek took a step forward and pushed Stiles up against the door.

"If you say one word…"

"Yeah like what, _hey dad_, Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun?"

I found this exchange completely homoerotic.

I enjoyed it from afar.

Derek backed off just slightly and Stiles nodded, "Yeah, if I'm harboring your fugitive ass it's my house, my rules, buddy."

I raised an eyebrow at what Stiles said and bit my lip.

Derek nodded and then took a step back and shook Stiles jacket off. Stiles did the same and went to move around him. Derek made a move to go at him and I almost laughed.

"Oh my- god…" Stiles moved away from Derek and sat down at his desk.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"Scott's too busy being a heart broken puppy." I muttered and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Derek looked over at me and I shrugged.

"That is true, and well… he's still working on it." Stiles said, "But there's something else we can try."

Derek stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket and stepped closer to Stiles. It was odd seeing him in broad daylight to be honest.

"Scott sent a text to Allison to meet us there." Stiles started.

"So?" Derek said.

"So, it wasn't Scott." Stiles said.

"Well can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked.

"No, not me. But I think I know someone who can." Stiles said turning in his chair.

"And he must be here because I hear a car in the driveway." Derek said turning his head towards the window.

"That would be Danny." I said with a smile.

"My dad thinks we're boning by the way." Stiles said swiveling around in his chair and my eyes widened.

"Oh… shit!" I just kept staring wide-eyed and shocked while Stiles stood up and started throwing some shirts that were on the floor around and looking through his closet.

"What are you going on about?" I asked crossing my legs up on the bed.

My shock had gone away just slightly. How the hell could Stiles dad think such a thing?

_Oh my god, what if he talks about it with my dad?_

Not that Stiles wasn't cute or anything, but he just seems too much like the brother I never had that I would maybe want to kiss on occasions and he's also deep in puppy love with this Lydia character and I drunkenly crossed paths with sour wolf Hale over there so…

"Derek, don't talk when he gets up here… don't say a word. Just… sit. Here. Act normal." Stiles said pushing Derek back into a chair that was next to the bed.

"Touch me again, my teeth, your throat." Derek muttered and I bit my lip.

A few nights ago his teeth were at my throat… and other places.

Derek took his jacket off and laid it on the bed next to me. He picked up a random book and started flipping through the pages. I turned my head to look at him and noticed he looked agitated.

"By the way… whatever it is that's going on between you two, I'm gonna find out." Stiles said.

Our heads snapped over to him and the door opened.

"You little..." I glared at Stiles then.

"Hey… Stiles. Uh, Valerie right?" I immediately smiled at Danny and nodded.

"Hi, don't mind me; I'm a wallflower, go on."

Stiles went to sit on his desk chair and Danny followed.

"So, I was wondering… you think you'd be able to find out who it is that sent a text from an unknown number?" Stiles asked turning in his seat to face Danny who was standing awkwardly not sure of what to do.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Trace a text…" Stiles said.

"I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do." Danny said holding his book bag up right on his shoulder.

Stiles groaned, "And we will, once you trace the text."

This kid was clearly frustrated.

"What makes you think I know how?" Danny asked shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I… I looked up your arrest report, so…" I laughed and Danny glanced back at me.

"Come on, I was thirteen, and they dropped the charges."

Stiles just put his hands up in defense.

"What an idiot…" I muttered to myself and stood up to stretch.

I was kind of glad that today I decided to dress cute. I had on a dark blue floral pattern dress and a jean jacket; my legs looked really good so I was happy. I could use all this to give Derek a little boost my way.

"I'll be right back." I said and made my way downstairs.

I headed to the kitchen and opened up the door to the fridge and got myself a Coke. I went back up and popped open the can and took a sip.

I saw Derek glance at me, and I held the can up to offer but he shook his head.

"Okay then." I said before I took another sip and took my phone out of my bag.

"Who is he again?" I heard Danny ask and I glanced up.

He was talking about Derek.

"Uh… um, my cousin… Miguel." Stiles answered.

Miguel? MIGUEL! Oh my god, Stiles was hilarious; I'm more than sure Derek wanted to punch the living daylights out of him right now. I laughed softly and Derek glared at me. I shrugged and took another sip of my coke and leaned back on Stiles' bed stretching my legs out.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" This guy and his questions!

I looked at Derek's shirt and there was a stain of blood right around where his stomach was. Was that recent? Or was it a dirty shirt? Stiles kept on talking nonsense and I almost stopped paying attention until he told Derek to change his shirt. Derek just glared at Stiles and threw the book he had not been reading, near my leg and stood.

He walked to the drawers Stiles had and began to take his shirt off.

_Oh fuck._

"Stiles… this. No fit." Derek said lifting up a shirt he had picked out and I smiled.

"Then try something else on…" he said.

I glanced at Danny, whose eyes were lingering on Derek a second too long and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. Derek looked over at me and threw the shirt to the ground. My smile faded just slightly. I really wanted to know what he was thinking right now.

I however just took another long sip of my soda and enjoyed the view.

"Hey… that one looks pretty good, doesn't it Danny?" Stiles said.

"Huh?" Danny asked quietly.

"The shirt?" _Oh man, Stiles was an asshole._

"It's… it's not really his color." Danny said looking away after a moment.

Derek rolled his eyes and took the shirt off once more and threw it at my direction.

"You swing for a different team but you stay play ball, don't you Danny boy?" Stiles said and I laughed softly.

"You're a horrible person." Danny said.

"I know it keeps me awake at night, anyways…"

"Stiles, none of these fit." Derek said.

I could tell he was really annoyed right now. Sighing I stood up and Danny went on about how he needed an ISP address, time of text, god knows what else.

I took the shirt Derek had in his hand and folded it then stuck it back in his drawer. I bent down and opened the bottom drawer and took out a dark shirt. I knew these were here because Stiles let me borrow one just the other day while I stayed all afternoon; they were some of his bigger shirts. Derek looked down at me as I handed him the shirt and I stayed looking at him for a moment then I put my head down. So maybe I just felt awkward because Stiles and Danny were here so I had no idea what to say exactly.

I looked back up at him and I wasn't sure whether to kiss him or punch him.

Either way worked for me.

I stood and went over to the TV in Stiles room and turned it on, making sure the volume was low and grabbed one of his wireless Xbox controllers. Some zombie game was already in the Xbox so I just started the game up. I _could_ go home and get ready for the game tonight, but I just wanted to see Derek honestly.

I sat on the bed while Derek sat on the chair and I began playing. I was half aware of Derek's eyes on me; I could feel them.

About an hour passed and Derek stood once Danny said he got something.

I paused the game and sat up to listen to what they were saying because this entire time I was shooting the shit out of zombies and remembering how Derek's mouth felt on my body.

"The text was sent from a computer… this one." Danny said pointing at the screen.

I stood up off the bed to go and stand next to Stiles and leaned in to read the computer screen.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked.

Oh shit.

"No, no, no, that can't be right." Stiles said leaning back.

The account was registered to Melissa McCall.

Scott's mom.

**[ END OF CHAPTER ]**

Who knew I had a real life? I sure didn't… I recently went to a One Direction concert by the way… BUT ANYWHO working on the next chapter now!

Expressionista- _You reviewed I think every chapter after reading them, and I found that so cute :3 thank you._

Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews every one of you have left me, it makes me smile soooooo much really knowing you all want more, and to be honest you all are what keep me motivated and haven't made me lose hope. So yeah… keep doing what you're doing… which is REVIEWING! That rhymed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry the last chapter kind of cut off there and wasn't AS interesting… trust me, things will start moving along I hope lol.

**Chapter 12**

A few hours later we were waiting in my car at the Beacon Hills hospital near the long term care wing. I decided to let Stiles drive since I wasn't too familiar with the road to get to here so I sat in the back and let Derek in the front as well. After Danny helped us, we scrammed and thought of things we could do.

Stiles was first line in the lacrosse game tonight, so he had to be there but it didn't look like he was going to make it. We were trying to find out if it was really Scott's mom that sent the text that night at the school. That night was really a blur to me, except the part when I saw that alpha monster kill Derek… but not really because his werewolf genes somehow helped him heal, even though I really thought he would be a goner.

I sighed for the hundredth time and leaned forward in between Stiles and Derek. We were waiting for Scott to call after he sent us a picture of the necklace that he finally found. It had a strange wolf on the front, it was all silver, and the same exact symbol that was drawn on the picture Derek had kept. It was actually pretty and something I'd see myself wearing but Derek told us how that was the symbol for the Argent family. Scott finally called and I thanked the heavens above.

"Yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing…" Stiles said after answering and set it on speakerphone.

Derek grabbed Stiles arm and brought it close to him to speak into the speaker.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something… an inscription, an opening, something?" he said.

I'm guessing Derek was holding on too tightly to Stiles wrist because he kept making little noises and squirming so I just sat back and rolled my eyes listening to Scott.

"No no, the thing's flat and it doesn't open there's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? Your first line, you're supposed to be here!" Scott said.

Stiles let out a sigh when we heard coach Finstock in the background.

"You're not going to play if you're not here to start." Scott said.

"I know!" Stiles said, frustrated, "Look, if you see my dad… just tell him I'm going to be there I'm just going to be a little late, okay? Alright bye."

After he hung up I leaned forward, "So?"

Derek looked at Stiles, "You're not going to make it."

"I know." Stiles sighed.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either."

Stiles shook his head, "Not 'til we find out the truth."

"By the way one more thing…" Derek said.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked.

I gasped and leaned back when Derek banged Stiles head against the steering wheel.

"Oh, god! What the hell?" Stiles screamed, covering his face.

I covered my own in shock and tried not to laugh.

"You know what that was for!" Derek said pointing a finger at Derek.

"Go… go!" he said before Stiles could protest.

After he got out the car, I laughed only a little. I mean, it was pretty funny.

"That was mean." I said leaning forward.

"Yeah? Well good. And don't laugh, I'm sure you had a great time." I rolled my eyes at him.

"So I was wondering… you said or Scott said, I forgot, something about an alpha being the only one that could give you… the bite, right?" I asked.

Derek nodded.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I sighed and sat back in my seat.

It was a text from my dad.

I bit my lip and sent a quick reply telling him I was at the game.

"Your uncle… he's here, right?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." Derek replied.

"Did you and your sister visit him a lot after the accident?" I asked again.

"It was no accident what happened." Derek said, turning his face out towards the window.

"I'm sorry… I just…"

"Yes, I did. I came back a lot. But after a while it was too much so my sister and I left. It was only until she heard about some more attacks in the area that she came back." He said.

What it must have been like to lose your entire family in one day, and then your sister just a while after… I couldn't imagine. I was grateful I still had my dad. Derek was all alone in this, and the only family member he had alive was his uncle who was somewhere in a room in a blank state. He couldn't get any help from him; he couldn't even just talk to him.

"Derek… it might not mean anything to you… but, I'm sorry. That you're so alone. But you shouldn't think that way. You…" I paused. "You have me. If you ever want to-"

"Valerie, save it. Okay? I'm sorry I lead you on the other night. You were right, I was acting out of lust, and it happened. You're a young girl, I can't be the guy for you, it's just not right." He said shaking his head.

I bit my lip and sat back in my seat again. I didn't say another word. I just started to think about who in this town could be the alpha. It wasn't Dr. Deaton at the vet, it wasn't any of our parents… Scott's mom was out of the question, I just couldn't believe a woman like that would be some kind of… monster, like the one I saw.

What if it was Scott's dad? Plot Twist: _what if it was actually my dad_?

Ha, not likely. Although… he had been getting sneaky lately.

Who else, besides the Argent family could hate Derek and his? Allison had been kind of distant lately so we hadn't talked as much which meant I couldn't really get more information out of her. Her family, according to Derek were the ones who set his house on fire. That was just awful.

They seemed like such nice people, but of course, looks could be deceiving.

What other werewolves were here besides Derek and Scott?

"You said there were some innocent people in your family right… some that didn't have the gene passed down?" I asked.

"Yeah." Derek said glancing back.

"So there's… no one, no family friends you can think of that hate you this much to come attacking around here?" I asked again.

"No… not that I can think of. And everyone is gone. Just… my uncle and I." he said and then my phone rang.

I handed it to Derek seeing that it was Stiles and I rested my chin on the shoulder of the driver's seat while staring out at the hospital sign.

"Look… just ask for Jennifer. She's been taking care of my uncle." Derek said and paused to listen to whatever Stiles was saying.

"What?" Derek shouted.

I turned my head over to him and he looked at me for a minute. It was like something clicked into his head, and his eyes widened.

"Stiles! Get out of there right now, it's him! He's the alpha, get out!" Derek shouted and my eyes widened.

"It's… your uncle?" I said and Derek shoved my phone in my hand and opened the door.

"You… you were right, you were onto something in your head, I could tell. It's him, he's the only one there's not other werewolf in the area." He shouted and I pulled the seat forward so I could get out.

"No, stay in here. Don't get out!"

I shook my head, "Hell no, I am not staying alone!" I said a little panicked.

Derek made a run for it to the opening, and I followed. I looked back to see the parking lot empty but with my keys in hand, I locked the car anyways.

We ran inside the automatic doors and turned a hallway just in time to see a redheaded nurse and Stiles, in the middle, with a man who I assumed was Derek's uncle… and the alpha. I stood there behind as Derek knocked out the nurse and I gasped.

"That's not nice… she's my nurse." Derek's uncle said calmly.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek finished in a low voice, looking at Stiles.

"Ah… damn…" Stiles frowned looking as if he was about to get beat up and just fell to the ground to move out the way and I motioned for him to come towards me

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Derek's uncle asked, sounding a little sarcastic.

Derek went forward and pushed his uncle, who threw Derek back against the wall.

I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming out and as soon as Stiles made his way over to me, I held onto him for my dear life.

This guy… Derek's uncle… was the alpha!

"What are we going to do?" I whisper-yelled.

"I… I don't know." He said, sounding just as freaked out as I was.

"Derek." I whispered in horror as he crawled away from Peter.

"No time for this, let's get the HELL out of here!" Stiles said grabbing my arm to pull me away.

I let him and we ran out back to the parking lot. I was too shaken up right now and I'm more than sure Stiles could tell because he looked at me for a minute and then took my hands into his.

"Don't worry, okay?" I looked up at him and nodded slowly.

Letting go, I dropped my keys into his hands and we got back into my car. After a few minutes of driving in silence, he pulled over.

"Do you want to maybe go home?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"My house?" he offered and I shook my head again.

"What's going on?" he sighed.

"I kissed him."

"You kissed him? You kissed who- oh my god." He said.

I nodded slowly, staring out the window and I turned my head to look at him.

"Multiple times… it was great, it was amazing, but I don't know what to do now, and it's like he doesn't care anymore at all really and…"

"Derek doesn't care about anyone but himself, and well… maybe possibly Scott who was bitten into this, literally." Stiles said.

"You don't understand, Stiles. When he kissed me… it was like he hadn't done something like that in a long time, like he enjoyed it, and he fucking did because if not he wouldn't have let it happen at all, again and again." I finished.

"Look, don't freak out, alright? I'll see what I can do… Derek… he sometimes scares me. I don't know, he's just… he doesn't like me that's for sure but he has to tolerate me, I've helped him out too many times already so he can't talk shit. Now you… you're gonna get through this. We are, together. If you haven't noticed, we've made it this far, right?" he said.

I nodded, "Thank you, Stiles."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get back to the school… I hope I don't see my dad because I have no idea what to say to him right now."

I smiled just a little, because I mean it was hard not to when you were around Stiles, and he got back on the road in the direction of our school. When we got there, the game had ended because a lot of the players were already leaving.

"Danny!" Stiles shouted.

We saw Danny up ahead and Stiles ran up to him, me not too far behind.

"So have you seen him?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, last I saw him was in the locker room. He was changing; he took a quick shower so he should be getting out now."

We thanked him and made our way into the school. It was kind of quiet and dark, and it brought a shiver down my back because it reminded me of that night in the school, and the alpha.

Who was Derek's freaking uncle!

From what I noticed in the parking lot, I'm sure our team won the game tonight. SO that was the only good thing that happened tonight.

We reached the hallway to the boy's locker room and Stiles burst through the door. We saw Scott sitting on one of the benches with his towel on.

"Dude, we have a huge problem!" Stiles said.

Scott nodded his head, "Trust me, I know."

**[ PAGE BREAK ]**

A few hours later I was in Stiles room sitting on the floor with a bowl of Doritos. Stiles was downstairs explaining to his dad why he missed the game, and why I was sleeping over. We came up with a lie that someone put a laxative in his drink earlier tonight as a prank. I still don't know what he thinks of me staying over. I told my dad I was but he seemed okay with it, because I guess he trusts me in a way. I wanted to stay here tonight because I knew Stiles was the distraction I needed from everything else going on.

I ate another chip and leaned my head back on the bed when I heard the door open and I looked up to see Stiles come in.

"Okay well… everything's good. For now." He said.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Everything we talked about."

"What did you tell him about us?" I asked again.

"Well he still thinks we're doing the dirty, he's a bit relieved though because I've never really had a girlfriend so I guess he doesn't care too much, he even gave me this…"

Stiles pulled out a little square from his pocket and my eyes widened in shock.

"He gave you a condom! He condones this? Oh my god!" I said laughing a little.

Stiles chucked the condom at me and it landed in the bowl. I took it out and ripped it open.

"Want to put it to good use?" I asked suggestively and winked.

"As much as I'd love to right now, we have bigger things to worry about." He said sitting on his desk chair.

"Like that sandwich you still owe me?" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Kidding… actually, no. Not kidding. You still owe me."

"Derek's uncle is the alpha… which explains a lot and from what Scott told us, he wants him to join his pack. Does he even have a pack?" Stiles thought out loud.

"I'm sure he doesn't… besides that nurse you said you saw, I don't think he has anyone else. You and Scott were in the area the night they found Derek's sisters body, no? You were both at the wrong place at the wrong time… it could have easily been you." I said seriously.

Stiles tapped his foot impatiently, lost in his thoughts and he shook his head.

"Fuck this, we're throwing down again. Put in COD."

**[ PAGE BREAK ] **

"Stiles, you fuck, wake up!"

After playing video games until the early morning, we knocked out on his bed and I woke up not too long ago because I was uncomfortable. Stiles liked to hug in his sleep. And mumble...

I took my pillow and fluffed it up, then smacked Stiles right in the head. He was a heavy sleeper. I wasn't though, and besides the fact that I woke up from feeling uncomfortable, I heard his cell phone ring and told myself I might as well get up. I had checked his phone and saw there was a voicemail; it was some man from an auto shop saying his jeep was fixed.

"I'M UP!" Stiles shouted sleepily and I smiled to myself.

"Come on, some guy called saying your jeep is good to go, so let's get your sleepy ass up, I'll take you to go get it!" I said and shoved him.

"Hey… okay okay!" he said rubbing his eyes.

I smiled and shook my head, "I'm going to go find some breakfast if you don't mind. Get up already!"

"You act like if it's a hunting trip you're on or something…" he mumbled.

I turned to leave the room and rolled my eyes.

Heading downstairs, I made my way to the kitchen stopping in front of the fridge. There was really nothing in here, not even eggs. _What did they eat here_?

After Stiles came down, him and I finished eating breakfast, which was just cereal by the way, I drove him to the auto shop. He had paid what he had to and then he told me he was going to go pick up Scott. I figured they needed some time together so I started to go on my way home.

Once I arrived, I noticed my dad's truck in the driveway and sighed. I hadn't talked to him much lately, but then again… he was hardly home.

I got my bag from the back seat and got out o the car and made my way inside the house.

"Dad?" I called.

I set my bag near the stairs and then made my way towards the living room.

"Oh, hey. Good morning." I said to him with a small smile.

My dad was in his pajamas eating a bowl of cereal and watching some sports channel.

"Morning." He said with a mouthful.

I sat next to him and kicked my feet up on the coffee table.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, you?" I noticed something off in his tone and I sighed.

"I'm fine… so… why aren't you all held back at work or whatever?" I asked.

"Took a day off, need to clear my head and just… well… take a day off." He answered.

Nodding, I crossed my arms and blankly stare at the TV.

"So, how was the game?" he asked after a few minutes.

"It was fine… the boys made it to state." I said.

In all honesty, I had no idea how the game was. I only knew the team made it to states because Stiles mentioned it earlier this morning after I had forgotten about it when Scott mentioned it last night as well.

"How would you know… from what I heard you were never there." He said and my eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" I asked smoothly.

"Stiles dad… you know him right? The sheriff… well his son was missing from the game last night and asked me if I knew where he was, if he had been with you. I told him you were at the game and he told me you weren't." he said, "So where were you, Valerie?" he said and leaned forward to set his bowl down.

I racked through my brain for a lie and then I shrugged, "Well, some guys pulled a prank on Stiles, they gave him some laxatives and well I was helping the poor guy out. He didn't get to make it to his game." I said glancing sideways.

"Liar." He said simply.

"Oh my god, seriously? I'm being… honest here. I am. I was helping the kid out, I swear." I said sitting up a little.

"If you and him are… you know… I mean, I can't stop you but just… be-"

"Oh my god, no! We are not having this conversation!" I said cutting him off and standing up.

"Valerie, hear me out, alright? I know this isn't the ideal conversation you and I would be having but seriously, be careful alright? He's the sheriff's son, you made him miss his game and-"

"I didn't make him miss anything okay? And we're not… doing it, god dad how can you… okay no more. Ending this conversation now… I'll talk to you later!" I yelled heading up the stairs taking my bag in tow.

Talk about AWKWARD!

Once I got into my room, I threw my bag on the floor and jumped on my bed.

What I needed right now was a freaking shower.

Later that night, I got a text from Scott letting me know to be careful if I decided to go out at any time.

I was more than sure he hadn't heard from Derek any time soon and that Peter Hale, Derek's uncle, AKA the fucking alpha was still out there. I sat in bed for a good hour thinking about telling my dad everything. But then he'd think I was crazy… or well, I don't know.

There's only one way to find out of course…

But what if Derek finds out? It's unnerving to think he's capable of killing me at any time because he can.

Also, I just can't bring my dad into this, it's bad enough I lost my mom, I wouldn't want to lose him either.

**[ END OF CHAPTER ]**

I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG ABSENCE! Real life once again… I should be posting up a new chapter after this very soon I hope! Reviews keep me going!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **It's short... I know, sorry :x

**Chapter 13**

"It's been a week, and nothing! When do you think we'll hear something?" I asked Scott.

He shrugged and took a sip of his water.

"I don't know honestly! I can't find Derek, he's been hiding I don't know where and Peter hasn't showed his face around either. I don't know what they're up to." He said.

I sighed and rubbed my head. This was all just too much. I was beginning to think we were really doomed this time around now.

I took a sip of my soda and leaned back in my chair. This Tuesday was never going to end! I looked to the side in time to see Allison heading over to sit next to Lydia. She gave me a small wave and I smiled.

"So, when do you think this whole thing between you and Allison is going to blow over?" I asked turning my head towards Scott.

"I don't know… she doesn't fully trust me. At least not… well, I don't know. A few days ago I ran into her and Lydia in the forest. She was doing something and well I got to talk to her for like a minute. I don't know where we stand honestly." He said.

"You're both obviously still madly in love with each other. The other day I caught her looking at a picture of both of you in her locker so… I'm not stupid. I know she still has a thing for you. You two are too cute for words, all mushy and young and in love. Just give it time, she'll come around but don't get too comfortable, don't make her do all the work. When you know the time is right, go in for the kill." I said and shrugged.

"I guess. I don't know… I wish girls weren't so complicated." He moaned.

"Oh please, don't say that." I said hitting him in the head with his water bottle.

"You know Derek really disapproves of you two together, right?" I said.

"I don't care what Derek thinks. And you… I'm onto you. Both Stiles and I are." He said and I rolled my eyes.

I really missed Stiles right about now. He was stuck in one of his classes making up a test, sadly.

The end of lunch bell rang and we lazily finished up and headed to class.

There was not much we could do about the Derek or his uncle right now; I guess we had to wait it out. I got home to find that my dad wasn't there, of course.

I went up to my room to change into some shorts and an old school shirt to go and finish some homework that I had been avoiding for a few days. After about an hour or so, I heard my phone ring and decided now would be a good time to take a break.

"Yes?" I answered and sat on my bed.

"Hey Val, just so you know I'll be home a little late. If you want just order some pizza or whatever you'd like if you don't feel like cooking. There's money in the kitchen." My dad said.

"Okay no problem… I'll see you later tonight then. Love you." I said.

"Love you too, be careful." He said.

After I hung up, I lay back in bed and let out a long sigh.

"Glad to know you're alive." I said turning my head to the side.

There stood Derek Hale.

I heard the jerk opening the door down the hall in the gym room. Who else would do that but him, right?

"Glad to know your hearing has improved but you still need to remember to lock your doors." He said.

"You shouldn't even be here." I said and sat up.

"Well I am. So what?" he mocked.

"Scott's pissed at you, you know?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"You're a jerk. You have no idea how scared I am of all this mess, okay? I wanted to end my senior year peacefully but I can't! Now I'm stuck in the middle of all this mess!" I shouted at him, standing up.

"You think I'm happy about this? You think I'm out there picking flowers with my uncle now? If that's what you think, you're wrong, alright? I'm trying to handle things here!" Derek said raising his voice.

"Handling things isn't betraying Scott. _Handling things_ isn't having your fucking uncle out there on the loose! _Handling things_ isn't-"

I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. I don't know how it happened honestly, but I let it. His hands were in my hair gently tugging and I held onto his arms.

After a minute, we slowly parted and my breath came out shaky.

"I'm handling things. I'm sincerely sorry you're stuck in the middle of this." He said and then just like that, he turned and walked out.

A few hours later I got a text from Stiles telling me there was something bad going on, he would be at my house in fifteen minutes to pick me up. I got dressed in a hurry and when I heard his honk out front, I rushed outside.

"So what's going on?" I asked and closed the door to the jeep.

"Well, Scott's mom has a date tonight." Stiles said.

"Oh she does, that's great! Why would that be a problem?" I asked.

"It's actually Peter. She has no idea about anything… Scott's freaking out." He said and my eyes widened.

"Are you serious? What the hell are we going to do then?" I asked.

A crash on the roof of the Jeep made me let out a scream and then Stiles shushed me.

"It's Scott… he's trying to sniff out his mom's scent and Peter's…" he said.

"How do you know it's him?" I asked panicked.

Stiles rolled down the window and Scott's head came down with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him and then he looked at Stiles, "Make a right up ahead they just kept gong down that street and… they just pulled over." He said and Stiles nodded.

Following Scott's orders, we turned down the street and a minute later, Stiles looked over at me, "Hold on to your seat belt."

"Why?" I asked.

The idiot hit the brakes and then crashed into a car in front of us.

"Stiles!" I shouted.

"It's them… it's part of the plan that we're making up as we go…" he said and I slapped my forehead.

Stiles got out of the jeep and so did I, and I noticed Scott was no longer on the roof of the Jeep.

"Ah, come on! Really? Stiles!" I heard Scott's mom yell and I went around back to stand next to him and her eyes widened.

"Valerie?" she asked outraged.

"Yeah… sorry…" I said stupidly.

Stiles went on a bit over dramatic about what just happened and I noticed Derek's uncle with his back turned. It was like he wasn't paying any attention to the car or us, he was transfixed with something out in the dark… it must have been Scott. I was sure of it. He must have caught on to what happened and he recognized the both of us because when he turned his head, he gave me a long glare. It sent a shiver down my body and I had to look away.

"Ms. McCall, we're incredibly sorry, honest… I distracted Stiles and we…"

"Save it," she said cutting me off, "I get one night out and it had to be ruined…" she said shaking her head.

I felt so sorry at that point, but she had no idea just who her date was.

**[ END OF CHAPTER ]**

We're moving along towards the end pretty soon… :I Reviews keep me going!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Here's another since the last one was so short!

**Chapter 14**

With Thanksgiving having passed just a few days ago, it was almost a month and still nothing had happened; there were no sights of any werewolves and any more attacks or threats.

A few days after the night that Stiles and Scott tried to stop Peter from his "date" with Ms. McCall, it was the last night Scott saw Derek. He had taken Jackson into his burnt down home where Scott found them and a fight broke out. Unfortunately, some hunters ambushed them and Scott got away taking a hit from a bullet. Thankfully he recovered quickly and with help from our or well, his boss at the animal clinic.

I stopped showing up ever since the accident at the school because I still find Deaton sketchy, but Scott stayed because he wants to find out more about him.

Today was the last Friday of November, and I found out yesterday there was a winter formal happening at school in two weeks. Allison made sure to let me know we had to go shopping together soon to pick out some dresses.

I was currently on my home and I felt my phone vibrate in the cup holder of my car.

Speak of the devil… it was Allison.

"Hey girl." I answered.

"Hey Valerie… um, I was wondering, can you come over like right away? There's just… something I needed to talk to you about." She said.

I nodded and sighed, "Yeah, sure. I'll be on my way there. See you in a few."

As soon as I got to her house, I noticed she had just gotten out of her car.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

I took my bag and phone down and locked my car.

"Hey to you too. You don't look so good…" I said noticing her pale skin looking flushed.

"They kicked our butts in gym today with running laps, you're lucky you got out of the class." She said.

We made our way into her house and I took my jacket off fixing the sleeves of my long shirt.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"My parents aren't here but… let's go upstairs." She said.

When we entered her room, I noticed she did a lot more decorating to it, and the boxes that were placed all over the floor weren't there anymore.

"I see you're feeling like this is more of a permanent stay here in Beacon Hills." I noted.

Allison smiled and nodded, "Yeah I hope so."

As she sat on her bed, she picked up a pillow and hugged it to herself. I took a seat on her desk chair and rolled towards the bed.

"So?" I pushed.

"You have to promise you can't say anything… like at all… please?" she asked, her eyes wide and her voice pleading.

"Well… if you killed someone I mean..."

"No! Nothing like that… I think… I… Valerie, just promise me? I know our dads have been working together, and I've seen my aunt and your dad together lately, I think there is… well I know there is something up. Something bad. I just need to let this out, and I feel like I can trust you. Can I?" she asked.

I nodded, "Of course you can trust me…" I said honestly.

I wasn't sure what she was about to day, but I braced myself for it.

"A while ago… maybe a week or two ago, I followed my aunt to the burned down Hale house. I was curious to what was in there so I you know went to take a look." She started.

I nodded my head for her to keep going.

"My aunt told me how there were some family secrets we had… some my parents didn't want to share or let me know about right now. But she felt I was ready to know. I think you're going to think I'm crazy, or that my family is crazy… but…" she paused and took a deep breath in, "Werewolves exist."

My eyes widened just slightly but I kept myself steady.

"Werewolves? Like what, that movie Teen Wolf with Michael J. Fox?" I asked.

"Exactly!" she said.

"Werewolves here in Beacon Hills?" I asked again.

"Yes, do you believe me? I swear I'm not crazy, I know what I saw… it was… he was Derek Hale." She said.

Oh my god.

"He was tied up in chains underground and I freaked out when I saw him and my aunt kept telling me how I had to embrace this, and I want to. I want to feel powerful, I hate not knowing and… I don't know what to do Valerie!" she said.

Oh my god! Derek was tied up in chains?! What the hell?

"Okay calm down… Allison, I believe you. I do. I notice my dad has been extra secretive about his work lately and that there's more going on than their telling us or letting us know." I said.

"Your dad is over a lot, I notice his truck. My parents are doing things and not telling me about them. My aunt rarely shows up except for the holidays. She's here for a reason and it's not a random one." She finished.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I wasn't sure what to tell her. I wasn't sure what to say next, I just thought about it for a moment.

"We're going to have to find out exactly what they're planning." I said.

"All the attacks on this town, it's been werewolves, it was Derek Hale. My family… we're hunters. I just found out about this. Whatever your dad is doing, it's going to be something about this, and he has to be in on whatever it going down. They're planning on catching any werewolf they find." She said.

I nodded; Allison was right. And I suspected it as well… whatever it was my dad was doing was not just helping out the police department here. He had to be working with Allison's dad as well, and it made sense.

Everything was slowly falling into place now; it was all making much more sense.

"Allison… I have to get home. Listen, we'll talk more about this okay? You're on to something, I see it in your eyes and I have a feeling something is up too. I promise we'll talk again, okay?" I said.

Nodding, Allison stood and I did as well and gave her a hug.

"It's good to let things off your chest… You can trust me. At least I know I'm not alone in all of this either." I said to her.

"Thank you. And Valerie… whatever it is, we need to prepare ourselves."

On my way home, I thought about everything Allison had told me.

The reason Derek wasn't around is because he's being held captive… underground.

I thought about telling Scott, but what if it's a trap? They must be trying to trap any and all werewolves. So telling Scott was out for now. Could Stiles help me? I mean, we're human… and if my dad is on the Argent's side, they couldn't possibly think I knew much about anything that was going on.

As soon as I got home, I saw my dad's truck in the driveway and I ran inside.

He was nowhere to be found so I went straight to his office and opened the door.

"Hey!" I said, a little out of breath.

"Oh… shit, you scared me. Jeez, are you okay?" he asked.

If I had been unaware of my surroundings, or just not paying attention to detail, I wouldn't have noticed him trying to be as casual as possible about hiding some papers in front of him.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry I took long to get home, I was over at Allison's, she wanted to talk. You know… girl things." I said.

"Right… so how was school?" he asked standing.

"Um, it was alright I guess… I found out we're having a winter formal… so expect me having a girls night out soon to go shopping." I said with a smile and he laughed.

"I see. That's fine. So… guess who I talked to?" he said.

"Who?"

"Beatrice and Jason. They're planning on flying over here soon." He said with a smile.

My eyes widened and I grinned, "Really? I haven't talked to them in a while… that's awesome, I can't wait then. We should be having winter break soon… if not, spring break, for sure." I said.

"Yeah, I'll let them know once you get those long days off to see if it's alright for them to come." He said.

I followed him out of the office with a glance back at the folder he had put off to the side, then looked forward and smiled when he turned back.

"So, any plans for tonight?" he asked.

"No plans… not any that I can think of." I said.

"I haven't heard much about your boyfriend for a while…" he said once we got into the kitchen.

"Who, Stiles? Dad, he's not my boyfriend. We're just really good friends."

As amusing as it was, I was slightly annoyed that everyone thought Stiles and I were dating or hooking up. Can't two people who just happen to be a boy and a girl be friends these days? No, I guess. It is high school, so of course, people talk. And assume things… and gossip.

Shaking my head, I hopped up on the island counter and sighed.

"Whatever you say."

I rolled my eyes at my dad and twirled a piece of hair around my finger, "I'm staying in… I might go watch some movies up in my room or something. Bake a cake later, who knows, then I'm turning in early. I'm just really exhausted. We literally just came back from Thanksgiving break and they show no mercy during classes." I said and my dad laughed.

"It's funny how you always remember the teachers you hated back in school more than the ones you liked. It's all coming back to me now…" he said with a laugh.

"Listen nerd-bomber Carson, I've seen pictures of you with your super blonde hair and braces in some old photo albums. Not cute." I said and he threw a balled up paper towel at me.

"That was in middle school, I got a little better looking throughout high school… good thing I did. I had girls after me all the time. I even had a teacher… Mrs. Franklin during senior year who had a crush on me. Everyone knew it too; she always picked on me for things and cut me so much slack."

"Ew dad, that's gross. I give you props though… but still. Gross." I said laughing.

I looked over to see him smiling while he opened up a packet of dry pasta noodles and I noticed it was kind of a sad smile. He sighed and then ripped open the packet and bent down in the oven to take out a big pot.

"I'm going upstairs to shower and all that… I see you'll be making pasta… call me when it's ready." I said.

"Alright." He answered.

I hopped off the counter and went over to kiss his cheek then I headed upstairs.

While I headed up to my room I thought about what it was I could possibly do to help Derek.

Who knows what was happening to him? Bad things I'm sure. I remembered Allison said that it was somewhere under the Hale house so if I happen to go, I have to be careful. A few weeks ago, Scott was ambushed when he went and we all thought Derek didn't make it out because of all the gun shots. All I could do was carefully creep around.

**[ PAGE BREAK ]**

The next day was a lazy one. I spent most of the morning in bed, and in the afternoon, I decided to go for a run in the woods. I knew exactly where I was going this time, and I took the familiar path to the Hale house.

Once I neared, I saw the house a few yards away in the distance. If Derek was under ground, I had to be careful. And I had to find some kind of opening on the grounds. I walked around the house quietly, keeping an eye on my surroundings and went over to the back of the house. I searched for about half an hour when I found exactly what I was looking for. It was a hidden opening leading somewhere down. BINGO!

I picked up a small wooden log I found near and set it close to the opening so I knew where to find it when I came back later tonight. No way was I going in now, it was day time and I wouldn't be able to come out unnoticed.

Later in the evening, after my dad and I ate, we watched a few movies together, and soon after, my dad went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. I told him I was going to go ahead and turn in early as well. What I really did was go get changed into some dark jeans and a black jacket. I put on some shoes and went through my closet to get a flashlight and I slipped a small knife into the back pocket of my jeans.

After about an hour that I knew my dad was in bed and asleep, I headed downstairs quietly.

My plan was going to be set in motion. In the free time I had not too long ago, I thought of any other little details I could possibly think of. I texted Allison to ask her what she was up to, and she mentioned she was having a family dinner. All of her family was there. All meaning Kate was present too so I could get this done much easier knowing no one would be around; hopefully.

Once I made it down, I crept over to the back door and slowly opened it. I made my way outside and with one final glance back, I made a run for it in the woods.

I was a bit out of breath when I reached the house so I took a few minutes to catch my breath. I zipped up the jacket just a little since it was getting pretty cold out and I made my way around the house to the back. I found the thick piece of log near the entrance where the steel gate was so I carefully pushed it open and listened for any sounds.

Nothing.

Good… I took out some yarn from my pocket and tied it around one of the iron rods. I was going to have to find my way back in case of anything; I didn't want to get lost. After I was done, I turned my flashlight on and quietly started my way down a tunnel. It was really dark and quiet. I tried to calm down my breathing because I was honestly really scared right now that I would get caught.

After a few minutes of walking, my string was shortening and I just let it go then. I'd find it again if I came back. There was really only one way I could go; straight. I stopped as soon as I saw a big metal door. I quietly walked to it and carefully placed my head on the door to listen, not that there was much to listen too.

I gripped the handle and tugged on it, then used all my arm power to push it open to the side. Once it was open, I looked ahead and saw nothing but darkness. I picked up my flashlight and flashed it around then I stopped, frozen in mid-step.

"Derek?" I asked quietly.

"Valerie?"

"Oh my god! Derek!" I ran up to him and felt my eyes water.

Derek was chained up to some iron rods that looked to be like a fence, or some bars put up to keep something in behind him.

"Valerie, what the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I came to eat a marshmallows and swap camp fire stories, what do you think?" I replied sarcastically.

"You have to go, you have to get out of here!" he said hoarsely, looking panicked.

I ignored him and looked around for a light. There were so many boxes of equipment around and then I found what I was looking for. It was a stand up light used mostly for construction. I turned it on and I saw it was facing Derek.

I gasped when I saw what he looked like.

He was covered in some bruises and he looked so pale. There was sweat all over his body and he looked so sick, so broken. There was a patch with wires on his stomach, and my eyes widened when I noticed they were attached to a shock box.

"They've been shocking you?" I asked, horrified.

"That and more." He said with a bitter laugh.

"Derek… how did this happen… how can I get you out of these?" I asked him getting closer.

"You can't. I don't know where the keys are and I feel too weak to break out of them. I've tried." He said.

I looked up at his face and into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry this happened… I… what can I do?" I asked.

"Leave."

I glared at him and threw my hands up, "I just ran like hell to come find you and maybe help you. And that's all you tell me? They're going to kill you!" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down, and that's not something I haven't already heard. So what if they kill me, there's nothing I can do." He said.

"What about Scott? What if they figure out he's a werewolf too? I've tried all I could to keep Allison and him distanced but it's not that easy. They're in love and there's not much else I can do."

"Exactly! There's not much you can do! Stay out of it, and if Scott knew what was good for him, he'd do the same! You're both acting so stupid and immature! You shouldn't even be here, you're going to get caught!" he shouted at me.

I backed up from him and nodded.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't try to help. Okay? Fuck you, Derek. To think that I actually… die then. See if I care!" I yelled at him and gasped.

It was like all the air was knocked out of me because what I said brought back unwanted memories.

I felt tears in my eyes and I wiped at my nose.

I turned on my heel, picking up my flashlight from the table and turning the bright light off before running out. I picked up the yarn from the ground where I found it and started making my way back out. As soon as I got to the stairs, I flung the iron gate-door shut and ran up.

I ran as fast as I could and then as soon as I was out of range with the Hale house, I dropped down to my knees and started crying. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"_Valerie! Listen to me_!"

"_NO mom, no! I've tried what I could, I have! I've taken you to all of your appointments and lately all you've done is turn down the chemotherapy. You're going to get worse_!" I yelled.

I watched as my mom grabbed onto the table for support and she took in a big breath of air into her lungs. She was so weak. Her dark hair had been thinning lately, and she was way too thin for her own good.

"_There's not much else that can be done Valerie, I can take all the chemotherapy in the world and it wouldn't be enough, alright? I know my time is coming soon, if you could only just accept it please_…"

"_Fine. Don't say I didn't try to help okay? Die then. See if I care!_" I yelled at her.

I sat on the ground and cried harder. It hit me like a train how those words came back to me, one of the last conversations I had with my mom before she died were those exchanged words. The following day she was in critical condition in the hospital and she died that night.

I couldn't be alone right now, but I couldn't call my dad. He'd be suspicious that I was this close to the Hale house at this time. I took out my cell phone and went through my recent calls.

I tapped on Stiles' number.

**[ END OF CHAPTER ]**

Reviews keep me going! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Reminder to all, I have a Tumblr dedicated to this story that has pictures and what not… so you should all check it out! ( If you'd like to see any of Valerie's clothes or pictures of other characters and whatever else, link is on my profile :) ) ***_**And by the way, if you notice any mistakes, I'm sorry, it's because I'm slightly sick :/ so I apologize in advance!**_

*****EDIT 10/29/12: I've edited this chapter quite a bit, more or so who Valerie's date for the dance is. So you might want to re-read that if you have time! I feel like I gave her former date who was no one special a bit too much character and it just didn't fit in right after I re read it so many times. I don't know... sorry for the inconvenience! **

**Chapter 15**

After what happened on Saturday night in the woods, I had Stiles come help me.

We stayed together for I don't know how long, but we eventually went to sit on the outdoor couch in my backyard. It was really cold so all Stiles and I did were huddle up together, and he let me talk. I let a lot more out that night to him than I had to anyone in more than a year.

After what I said to Derek that night, it brought back unwanted memories of one of the last times I saw my mom. It brought back memories of everything that happened afterwards and how my life was with my "step-dad" Stephen. I let everything out to Stiles; how I felt after my mom died, how my time with Steven was and how he constantly would try to hurt me one way or another; either physically or mentally. Stiles stayed quiet by my side, occasionally squeezing my hand to let me know he was listening or tightening his grip around me.

I even managed to tell him about the night of the car accident and everything that happened.

I felt a whole lot better letting everything out. I knew I could trust Stiles, and I knew that if there was anyone that would understand even half of what I was going through, it was him.

One thing I did regret was lying to him about why I was in the woods. I had to tell him I had been thinking, and one thought lead to another and I needed fresh air to clear my head. I had a feeling he knew there was more to it, but he didn't push it.

If Stiles and I weren't close friends before, we were even closer right now.

I was glad to know I had a reliable shoulder to cry on when I needed, and that the next moment I could count on him trying to cheer me up.

During school the following weeks, I had to keep my mouth shut about Derek. I wasn't entirely sure if I should tell Scott or not, or if that would complicate things. I knew in a way it would and that he would be mad that I kept that from him. Derek _was_ one of the people helping him through all of this… but then again…

I couldn't risk it, because Allison would know I said something if anything were to happen.

Tonight, us girls… Allison, Lydia, and I would be shopping for formal dresses.

We hadn't had much time together so I thought it would be okay to tag along when Allison had asked.

And about the formal... I wasn't sure how to feel about it. I wasn't excited or happy because… I had too much buried in me. Jackson who was an annoying pain in all our asses lately would be taking Allison for reasons. Matt Daehler who's in my English class asked me to go with him and I said yes although as cute as he is, I wish I had said no. I promised my dad I would have as much fun as I could though and I could tell Allison thought I was acting weird now so I made sure to let her know it was because of Lydia and not because I had too much on my mind.

While I wasn't exactly fond of Lydia, I didn't flat out hate her. She had impeccable taste in fashion, nice hair, and she had secret smarts… I admired her in one way I guess. I just didn't take her criticism lightly.

We were on our way up the escalators of Macy's and I stood behind the girls while they talked.

I had gotten a text from Scott and Stiles that they would be here with us, but hiding around. Scott found out that Peter was… stalking us. Who knows what he was planning, which is why I wasn't so happy about this trip, so I had to hide most of my emotions and stay aware of my surroundings.

As soon as we got to the top floor, we saw Stiles and I instantly smiled; he was like my stress reliever in any situation.

"Let's go check out some dresses over here." Allison said.

"Those are on clearance which means they are either A. bad quality, or B. just tacky and gross. Really Allison?" Lydia said with a frown and shook her head.

"Come over here." She said pulling Allison by the arm and Stiles followed us.

"So… he's here?" I whispered.

Stiles nodded and I sighed.

"Scott's working on it, don't worry." He said.

I wrapped an arm around him and shrugged, "I hope so. And by the way… Matt Daehler asked me to the formal."

"Matt Daehler, that guy who's president of the photography club or whatever?" he said and I laughed.

"What's wrong with Matt?" I asked.

He and I would partner up on some assignments every once in a while in class, he seemed really sweet and funny.

"Nothing's wrong with Matt, just that… he's I don't know... creepy. You don't deserve to be going out with creeps and if I weren't in love with Lydia, I'd be taking you." He said and I smiled.

I looked on ahead to see Lydia taking a few dresses off the rack and I laughed, "Your queen is in need of her king…" I said and nudged him.

"Oh, shut up." He muttered.

While I watched Lydia throw dress after dress on him for her to try on, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

I turned on my heel and made my way through some racks of super puffed up dresses. Ew… not my taste. I continued looking through some more racks and I found a few that caught my eye. I turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." I said looking up as I apologized and I gasped.

My dresses fell to the floor and I took a step back.

"Looks like you dropped these."

I felt my breath slowing down as I watched Peter Hale bent to pick up the dresses that I dropped. I felt like I was losing oxygen.

"Breathe." He whispered.

I let out a slow, shaky breath and took another step back.

"I think I know what Derek sees in you… Valerie…" he said quietly with a small smile.

"You need to leave." I said after gathering up enough courage.

"No, no, no… I'm having too much fun, dear. You see… I know exactly what he sees; a young beautiful girl, with such pretty eyes and… such a… pretty face." He whispered and brought his hand up slowly to my cheek.

His caress was gentle, but it was enough to set me on edge.

"Do you know where Derek is?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

This man… was the same monster I saw just a few months ago. He's the one that was killing people in the area. He killed his own niece, and he almost killed his own nephew, right before my eyes. The way he was looking at me now seemed like he could easily do it to me at any second now.

"You're lying. I can heart it in your heartbeat." He said and I closed my eyes for a second.

"You can't prove that alright? I'm scared. I'm scared right now because of you and-"

"I don't want to hurt you… not now at least." He said.

"Then what do you want? What?" I asked, my heartbeat pulsing faster.

"Remind Scott of what I want. Until I get it, I won't stop bothering either of you. And let it be known that by the next full moon, someone will die if I don't get what I want." He brushed my cheek once more and placed my dresses on top of the rack next to us before slowly turning away.

I took my dresses and turned to go directly into a dressing room. I locked my self in one of the small rooms and sat down on a wooden chair that was placed there. I cannot believe that just happened. I can't even… oh my fuck.

Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. FUCK!

After I was done hyperventilating for about twenty minutes or so, I tried on my dresses and finished, leaving the dressing room as if nothing had happened.

I found Allison and Lydia together, Stiles nowhere to be found.

"Where did Stiles go?" I asked.

"He ran off… to dork world, who knows, who cares. I'm more than sure I found my dress!" Lydia said with a smile as she held up a hanger that held a really cute short satin dress.

Allison and I looked at each other before shaking our heads.

Later that night, I hung up the dress I ended up buying on the back of my door.

I got ready for bed and just as I was going to get in it, I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

It wasn't a number I recognized.

"Valerie?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Matt! Hey… sorry I'm calling so late. I got your number from Rebecca not even five minutes ago; I had forgotten to ask you for it the other day and I wasn't in class all week." He said.

I smiled a little and shook my head, "It's fine. Don't worry about it… what's up, and yeah I noticed, why weren't you in class?"

"Um, to be honest there was this convention happening up in LA I bought tickets for months ago, I haven't used up my nine days absent before credit denial so I chose to use some of them for this. And about the formal… you want me to pick you up, right?" he asked.

"That's pretty cool... smart way to use them, and yeah sure, that would be fine. My dad wants to meet you… so… yeah." I said and I heard him laugh.

"Yeah, I figured... no problem though, I'll pick you up after eight, sound good?" he asked.

"Sounds awesome, can't wait to see you then." I said.

"Me either… James is throwing an after party by the way, all the guys on the lacrosse team and company invited so if you're down…"

I bit my lip and sighed, "I guess, why the hell not? Sure…" I said.

He laughed again, "Awesome! It's a date then."

"It's a date! See you tomorrow!" I said.

After we hung up, I sat there with my phone in my hand void of any emotion.

I wasn't sure any of this was a good idea. Peter was out there, wanting God knows what and for Scott to join his pack, and Derek was being held underground, practically dying. I couldn't bring myself to go to him because I was afraid. Afraid of what I would or wouldn't see…

Clearing my head a little, I put my phone off to the side to charge, and I laid my head on the pillow forcing myself to sleep.

* * *

"Ow, Lydia! Calm your shit!" I yelled.

"Oh hush, beauty takes a hell of a lot of pain, suck it up."

We had been at this for an hour now. I was over at Lydia's house while she pulled, plucked, and did my face and hair up. It was a long hour at that. I made a face at her and she rolled her eyes. Allison was sitting on her bed all done with an amused look. We were basically all did up already; we only had our dresses to put on and mine was back at home.

"You see, all done. And you look well… beautiful thanks to me." She said.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked in the mirror. I had to give it to her; this girl was good.

My hair was curled in waves down my back and she had taken a few pieces to make some kind of braid in the back or whatever. It was simple yet cute. My make up was done light with some grey eye-shadow and lots of eyeliner though. I told her to hold it with the lip gloss and lip-stick; I figured I had some time before Matt got to my house to apply that on by myself.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile while she gave me a big, pleased one.

"Now, go home and be careful with your hair, please! We'll see you tonight." She said.

I stood up and gathered my things and gave a wink over to Allison, "See you later."

When I got home, I ran straight up to my room. I texted my dad that I was here and got a text back saying he was in the office to let him know once I was done.

I checked the time and saw it was 7:50. I raced to the bathroom to put on some deodorant and lotion before putting my dress on. It was a short, one-shouldered black dress. Considering I almost always wore long sleeved shirts and sweater and jackets to school, this was a big change. I was always insecure about the scar on my arm and I always tried to avoid questions but I figured I couldn't hide forever. I remember that was what Stiles told me not too long ago when he saw it.

Smiling, I put it on and zipped up the side before taking a look in the mirror.

I didn't mean to sound narcissistic or anything, but I looked hot. I went to my closet and slipped on some peep-toe heels, which I hated with all my life, and went back to my dresser to put on a bracelet I had picked out. I decided against wearing any other jewelry.

Tonight, I would try and forget about the negative.

My phone rang and I went to my bed to pick it up, "Yes, Stiles?"

"Hey Val, I'm picking up Lydia in like ten minutes. Scott is going… I don't know how yet, he never told me but he's going to find a way in." he said.

I rolled my eyes, "How does he… does he even think?" I asked.

"No, I don't think he does. Sometimes I feel like I'm the smart, reasonable one in this group." He said with a sigh.

"Listen, in this group of musketeers, that's me. Well… I guess we can share that spot." I said with a smile.

"Anyways, I just called to say be careful tonight. Alright? Who knows what will happen."

"I know, I know. Thanks… I'll see you later okay?" I said.

"See you later. Have fun with that douchebag." He said.

I hung up on him and heard the doorbell ring.

I'm not going to lie; I jumped a little and started to panic. I hadn't noticed that while I was talking to Stiles, Matt had sent me a text letting me know he was close. I picked up my perfume bottle to give myself a few extra sprays and then I picked up a black clutch I had before deciding not to bring it and threw it back on the bed. I was only bringing my phone and that could easily be slipped into my bra.

I ran down the stairs, almost killing myself in the last step and I saw my dad at the door, Matt standing outside.

Damn… this kid could dress up; he was in all black.

Matt was about a foot taller than me, brown hair, and light blue eyes. He had a cute smile, and a way with words.

"Matt!" I said with a smile.

"Valerie… hey!" he said.

"You look beautiful." I smiled at my dad and hugged him.

"Thank you. Dad, this is Matt, he's in my English class like I told you before, he also does photography… Matt, this is my dad. Now we're all caught up on who's who, bye!" I said stepping out the door.

"Wait a second…" my dad said and I grimaced.

I pulled on Matt's hand and then sighed, slowly turning.

"Are you planning on coming home right after the dance?" he asked.

"Well…" I started and he rolled his eyes.

"Matt, have her home before three. I trust both of you to not do anything stupid… be safe… no drinking and driving and drugs, anything with the letter D that is bad…"

"Blah, blah, blah… we get it." I said playfully.

"Remember… I'm a state detective… former FBI… if anything happens to her…"

"Dad, he gets it! Oh my god…" I said and Matt chuckled.

"It's fine Val, don't worry Mr. Carson. I'm not a big drinker, not like most guys my age. I'll have her home by that time. Thanks." He said.

I smiled a little and stuck my tongue out at my dad.

"I love you, and again, please be safe." He said.

"Love you too, see you later, I'll text you to let you know I'm alive!" I yelled back.

"Oh, nice car." I said once we got to the sidewalk.

"Thanks." He said with a small laugh.

I smiled when he opened the door for me and took in a big breath of air waiting for him to get in as well.

"You look really beautiful by the way." He said once he got in.

"You don't look so bad either." I said with a wink and he started the car.

I silently prayed that everything would go right tonight.

Once we got to the school, I noticed a lot of people walking around the parking lot and making their way into the dance. After we parked and got out the car, he opened up his trunk to take out a big black bag and searched through it, taking out a nice, expensive looking Canon camera. He smiled sheepishly at me and took my hand as we made our way to the main entrance of the gym from the outside.

"Here's your ticket." He said handing me a small piece of paper.

"Thank you." I said handing over the small pink slip to a teacher near the door.

Once we stepped in, I looked around.

I was impressed by the work they did in here; you could hardly tell it was once a smelly gym.

"This is nice." I said.

I looked over to see him lift the camera up to take a few shots around. He turned the camera to me and grinned.

"Smile!"

I gave him my best pose and laughed once the flash went off.

"Yeah… so… want to dance or…?"

I laughed again, this time at how awkward he looked, "You don't normally do this, right?"

Shaking his head, he gave me a small smile and I bit my lip, looked around and shrugged.

"Well I'd love to."

After a few songs of dancing, I asked Matt to take a little break, He agreed and went off to go take some pictures of everyone. I started to walk around the gym looking for Stiles.

When I couldn't find him, I went back to looking for Matt and I saw him talking with a group of boys near the punch bowl.

"So you don't drink like most guys do, huh Matt?" I asked eyeing Jackson who had a small bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"No, these three losers are drinking actually." He said.

"Hi Danny, James what up!" I said with a smile and high-fived him after he put his hand out.

"What are you guys drinking?" I asked and snatched the bottle away from Jackson.

"What the hell?" he said.

"Oh, Absolut Vodka, nice…" I said with a laugh and took a chug from the bottle.

The alcohol burned down my throat but I ignored it. If anyone needed a drink tonight, it was me.

"Are you crazy? Put that down!" Jackson hissed.

James laughed and took a sip of his drink, "This girl is reckless bro, did you see her at Lydia's party in the beginning of the year? Reckless…" he said with a smile and I punched his arm.

"Your dad is going to kill me." Matt said and I laughed.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

I felt a tap on the shoulder and when I turned I smiled bright.

"Stiles!"

"Wow, Valerie, you look amazing." He said.

"Aw, you look so handsome. If Lydia weren't your date I think I'd have to steal you away." I said playfully and took his hand so he'd give me a twirl.

We laughed and then he shrugged, "I don't think your date would like that very much."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Matt, "I'll be right back."

I took Stiles by the arm and dragged him to a near unoccupied table and sat down.

"So, what's up with Scott?"

Stiles looked around for a moment and then pointed out somewhere by the stacked up bleachers.

"He's hiding… right over… there."

It took me a moment to scope him out but then I did and I saw him looking around and then to us and he gave a small, pathetic wave.

We waved back just as pathetically and I shook my head, "And they say I'm reckless. So what's he going to do?" I asked.

"Well, he's keeping an eye on Allison; she's with Lydia. Jackson isn't doing a very good job of keeping her company right now." He said.

"Yeah, he's spiking the punch bowl actually." I said and Stiles shook his head.

"Anyway, we just have to be extra careful. Scott told me he had a bad feeling about tonight."

I bit my lip and nodded. I knew I wasn't the only one with that feeling. I had felt it ever since we went shopping and I saw Peter. I knew whatever was going down tonight would be his doing.

"Can we just have at least one normal day?" I asked out loud.

"I wish." Stiles said and I shrugged.

"You should go back to Lydia, she's looking really bored over there." I said when I saw her sitting alone.

"You're right… see you in a bit then. And remember… be careful." Stiles said and I nodded and sighed, looking down at my lap.

After a few minutes, I saw some feet in front of me; I looked up to see Matt with a small smile on his face which slowly turned into a frown when my eyes met his.

"What's wrong?" he asked, bending down.

I shook my head and forced a smile, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong… let's go dance."

I took his hand while he stood up and followed me to the dance floor. After a few songs, the music stopped and we heard Coach Finstock yelling out Scott's name. Matt and I stopped dancing and looked around and I burst out laughing when I saw Danny and Scott together not too far away.

"That is… the funniest thing I've seen in a while, Coach has no idea what to say around Danny half the time." I said with a laugh and Matt nodded his head.

"Yeah… it's always funny to hear him when we practice. And I don't think Danny's date looks so happy though." He said.

The music started up again, this time a slower song and I laughed lightly turning my attention away from Danny and his real date. Scott ran off immediately after. I felt Matt's hands in mine and he slowly brought them up around his neck, then I felt his arms wrap around me.

"So… would now be an okay time to ask some questions?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I guess so. Like what?"

"So your dad used to be a part of the FBI?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, he was. He works really hard, he uh… also was also offered the position of a detective after a case he solved a few years ago." I said proudly.

"Nice, that's awesome. Where did you come from before here?"

Sighing, I bit my lip and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Not now, I can't answer that, sorry." I said quietly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm just trying to… never mind." He said.

We continued to slow dance for another song when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Looks like I have some competition." Matt said into my ear and I looked back to see Stiles.

I noticed he looked impatient and not too good.

I looked back at Matt apologetically and took a deep breath, "Just… give me a minute."

Matt looked at me then back at Stiles and nodded, "Just find me when you're done, I'll be around."

After he walked away, I turned and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"We have a problem… a big one."

After a few minutes, Stiles had gone over everything that had just happened. Apparently Jackson just ratted out Scott to Allison's dad and Lydia was nowhere to be found, she had gone to find Jackson.

"But Jackson is in here now… which means… she must be out somewhere, and Scott just left with Allison through the back doors!" I said and my eyes widened.

"They are all about to get caught Valerie… Peter is out there which means he can go after anyone… Valerie you have to go find Scott, run! I'm going to find Lydia!" he said pushing me back.

"Stiles! Be careful okay?" I asked and then hugged him hard.

I didn't want to let go, because I knew when I did, things were going to go downhill but he nudged me and pulled my arms away. I gave him a nod and he squeezed my arms and ran off.

I looked around for Matt but when I couldn't find him, I let out a frustrated sigh and ran out through the back doors of the gym. There were two exits in the hall way; one leading into the main school hall, and another that leads outside.

My best bet was that they went outside so I went right. I bolted out the back doors of the school that lead to the buses and I saw nothing but darkness. There were only one or two street lamps that illuminated most of the buses around but other than that, nothing.

I started to walk around the buses and then I saw him. He was a few yards away between two buses and I yelled out to get his attention. His head turned and then two SUV's came peeling in around the buses. My eyes widened and I ran closer.

"Scott, run!" I yelled out and the SUV's started to corner him in.

I noticed one of the SUV's looked extremely familiar, and that's when it hit me. It was Allison's dad in the red one. I ran closer and then I stopped. It was like all the air was knocked out of me because I noticed the driver in the silver SUV.

While I had my suspicions the two had been working together, and Allison had given me more of a reason to believe it, I didn't want to at that moment.

Because he was my _dad_.

My dad was in the driver's seat of the car.

And from what it looked like, they were going to crush Scott.

Both of the SUV's started revving their engines. I screamed out and fell to the ground. I was not prepared to see one of my friends being crushed to death by my dad. I was surprised when I saw Scott jump up and land on top of the hood of both SUV's. I could hear him let out a growl and then he leaped up over one of the buses and was out of sight.

Both SUV's started to back up and then I saw Mr. Argent get out of his first and run to one of the buses. When I saw Allison come out, I felt tears running down my face. Everything was overwhelming me at the moment. I almost saw one of my friends die in front of my face, Stiles was no where around, and my dad was apart of this werewolf hunting business.

I stood up and before Mr. Argent could call out my name, I ran.

I ran inside the gym and started looking around for Matt. I found him sitting at a table alone looking through his camera and I rushed up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Matt, I need your help, please take me home!"

Matt looked startled and he looked around and back at me, "What… what happened? What's wrong?"

"Not now. Please… just take me home." I said and he nodded.

"Okay… okay let's go."

I made Matt practically run to where his car was parked and when we got in, he started the car and peeled out. Thankfully he didn't ask any questions in the car, he just handed me a box of tissues that were in his back seat.

When we made it to my house, I looked at him and leaned in to give him a hug.

"Thank you for tonight, and I'm so sorry I cut it short… I just… need time alone right now; I guess it just wasn't right for me to go out." I said.

I leaned back and he shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Call me or text me later… or tomorrow? Let me know how you're feeling." I smiled and felt another tear slip down my cheek.

This guy was too nice to me right now.

"I'll make it up to you sometime… thank you Matt. I'll talk to you later." I said, opening the door to get out of the car.

I ran to the front door of my house and looked inside a plant near the door for the spare key. I found it and unlocked the door and gave another last wave to Matt who waited until I got in the house to leave and ran in. I had almost no time to change. I went up to my room and looked through my closet for some jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

While I changed, I thought up a plan. I was going to help Derek before Peter or anyone else got to him. I wasn't going to fail this time; I wasn't letting anyone die on my watch.

I got my old Converse on quickly and ran downstairs to my dad's office where I knew he had hidden guns.

Hey, you never know?

I opened up the door and ran over to his desk. There was one already strapped under the keyboard drawer. I checked the barrel just to be sure and thankfully it was fully loaded. I went out to the kitchen and grabbed a flashlight and ran out the house through the back doors and started through the familiar trail to the Hale house.

After about ten minutes or so, I saw the house in sight and I slowed down to catch my breath. I went around to the back quietly and looked around. There weren't any sounds; this was almost too easy.

I found the open gate that went underground already open and I knew I had to be cautious now.

I loaded the gun and pointed it out in front of me along with the flashlight and headed down the tunnel.

**[ END OF CHAPTER ]**

The end is near… reviews keep me going!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I was going to say something important here… but I forgot :I

**Chapter 16**

"Get me out right now!"

I froze and held my breath the moment I had been about to peak around the wall to where I knew Derek was being held. From what I could tell, someone else was in there with him, and that was him shouting. I had been extra quiet when I heard the voices, and it could have been anyone at this point, my best bet was Kate.

I closed my eyes and listened in, remaining as calm as possible.

"Help me."

I scrunched my eyebrows and let out a slow, easy breath. At least I knew it wasn't Kate now; it was Scott.

I stayed quiet to keep listening in to what they were saying before making any moves.

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? Huh? For your stupid, little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing?! You're not in love Scott, you're sixteen years old! You're a child!" Derek shouted.

There was a small pause before I heard Scott's voice, but it was too low for me to make out what he said.

I heard a loud crack and chains and then Derek's voice, "Someone else is here."

I held my breath for a moment and then I stepped forward so I was in view and I slowly put my gun down. Both Scott and Derek's eyes grew wide when they saw me and they eyed my gun.

"Valerie, what are you doing?" Scott said.

"Um…"

I paused and looked back at Derek then to Scott and I brought my arm down to my side. I felt stupid now, and I'm not sure why. Here I was planning to save Derek in some way, maybe gain some kind of reassurance back or something, and now…

I shrugged, "Just… uh… what are you doing down here?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

I saw Derek roll his eyes from behind and slowly make his way over to a table where he picked up a shirt and slipped it on. He was moving a little too slow and I knew he must have been in pain.

"How did you find this place?" he asked.

"I stumbled upon it a week or so ago…" I mumbled.

"And you didn't tell me?! Do you know how much time you could have bought us and… what the hell were you thinking? God, that was so stupid, you should have told me!" Scott shouted and I backed up.

I did not like the way he was talking to me.

"Hey!" Derek said from behind Scott but I shook my head.

"Don't yell at me alright? I had my reasons as to why I didn't tell you. Allison trusted me-"

"HEY!"

We both turned our heads to look at Derek who was standing back looking annoyed and he started to walk forward.

"Both of you, shut the hell up. We need to get out of here, now, because that psycho bitch can come back at any time." He said.

I shut my mouth and glared at Scott. I gripped the gun in my hand tighter and I saw his eyes dash down to my hand and back up to me.

"After the both of you then…" I said crossing my arms and pointing out to the tunnel so they would go ahead.

"Seriously?" Derek asked.

"Hey, I'm the only human here. You both seem pretty upset at me and who knows… all I have is this gun so. Right now, I don't trust anyone. Go." I said pointing the gun out again.

Scott started walking while Derek shook his head and I followed the two out.

I knew I wasn't anyone to talk, but I was mad. I don't like the way Scott yelled at me. I was never yelled at in life seriously until Steven. I didn't take stuff like that lightly. When we made it out, Scott helped Derek up out the ground and I kicked the gate back closed.

As we started walking, Derek looked back at me and I looked down.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, knowing he'd here me.

I heard him stop for a second and I looked up to see him looking at me. Scott stopped and looked back at us, then shook his head and kept walking.

I sighed when Derek said nothing back and started to walk again. Once we made it around the house and near the front, Derek stopped again to catch his breath this time.

"Wait… wait, wait." He said and then looked around.

"Something doesn't feel right… I don't know. It's almost like it's… too"

Scott cut him off, "No, don't say _too easy_. People say _too easy_ and bad things happen."

"He's right…" I said and shrugged as I looked around into the darkness.

"You think finding you was easy? No thanks to you Valerie, and you think getting away from Allison's dad was easy? Just a little thanks to you Valerie. But none of this has been easy!" Scott said and I ran a hand through my hair while sticking my gun in my back pocket.

"Fine… you're right." Derek said and rolled his eyes looking away.

"Thank you…" Scott said and sighed.

A sound from somewhere near brought us to attention and not a second later, I turned my head to see an arrow fly right into Derek's chest.

"Oh my god!" I said out loud once he fell to the ground.

I went to go help him when another arrow went right in his thigh. I stopped and looked up to see Allison and her aunt Kate in the distance, aiming another arrow at us. My eyes widened when it went flying in the air and exploded right behind us in a tree. There were bright sparks that were sent flying out, like a mini explosion and my eye sight was disorientated momentarily.

I blinked a few times for it to go away, and then I bent down once again and tried to help Derek up after I saw him break the arrows off. He grabbed my arm then grabbed Scott and dragged us up. I felt the gun fall out of my back pocket but that didn't matter right now.

"Run!" he said and I took one last look at both him and Scott who were on the ground and started for the side of the house.

While I ran, I tripped over something hard and went down hard into the ground.

I let out a small cry when I felt a sharp pain in my head and I felt myself being lifted up.

"Valerie… how very nice to see you again." The voice whispered in my ear.

I turned my head as best as I could and whimpered when I saw it was Peter.

"Shh… don't cry… yet."

His hand touched my cheek and then up to my forehead where he pressed against the side and I felt more pain and let out a small cry. He pushed me up against something hard and I felt more tears rolling down my cheeks as soon as I heard a gun shot not too far away from us.

"You lied to me." He said, almost taunting me.

I saw his hand go up, and he slapped me.

Hard.

I felt a sharp sting on my cheek from where he slapped me and I let out another cry.

"Since you're not that important to me… I think I'll let you go… just barely though."

His eyes looked me up and down and then he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me to him.

Where he was taking me, I don't know because it was too dark for me to see. We went up some steps and I could see a door. I'm guessing this was the back of the Hale house. I could smell the burnt wood and now that the moon was in view, it shed some light around.

We walked in through the house and I tripped a couple of times since my leg was hurting a lot and I jumped at the sound of another gun shot. I wiped my nose with the sleeve of my arm while Peter dragged me around like a doll.

"Thing's are going to get interesting now, Valerie." He said and I felt another sharp pain in my arm.

His nails were digging into me, and I stumbled when I saw fire by my feet.

I let out a panicked cry and I heard him laugh. He held me tight and his nails dug in deeper. I could hear cries all around me and fire, as if I were hallucinating.

The last thing I remember before he hit my head hard was the fire engulfing me.

**[ PAGE BREAK ]**

"Valerie!"

Shut up.

"Valerie, wake up!"

Shut up!

"Valerie, come on, please!"

Oh my god, shut up! Just five more minutes!

I was vaguely aware someone was trying to wake me up, but my head was pounding. I felt like I did three Halloweens ago at a party the morning after I had downed an entire bottle of Tequila with a friend.

"Val, come on, please don't this… I don't want to lose you right now, come on, open your eyes!"

That got my attention.

I tried to open my eyes, and I blinked softly letting my eyesight adjust. I felt something hard under me, and I let out a weak cough.

"Oh, thank God!"

Stiles.

That was Stiles!

I let myself give a small smile and Stiles let out a quiet laugh that sounded more like relief.

"Shit, you scared me. Can you sit up, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore." I said, my voice sounding raspy.

I tried to slowly sit up with the help of Stiles.

"Easy… careful…" he said quietly and held onto me.

I managed to sit up with my legs sprawled out and I let out a big huff from the work it took me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You have blood on your forehead, I'm guessing you got hurt there, and you're all dirty… I don't know if you passed out or what happened… Scott shouted for me to run in here and help you." He said.

My eyes widened and I panicked.

"P-Peter… the alpha… what… where is-"

"Shh… they're taking care of that right now, they took him down. You think you can stand up?" he asked.

I nodded and then he stood and put his arms under me to help me stand. It took a little work because I was so sore but I stood up finally and leaned on Stiles for support. His arm was secure around my waist and I held onto him for dear life as we started to walk out through the front door.

I saw Allison standing a few feet away with her dad, and then I saw Jackson and his car a little further. Scott was making his way over to Derek, who looked just fine and like he hadn't been shot a with a bullet or arrows just a while ago.

It amazed me how he wasn't dead yet.

Scott seemed upset because he was shouting out something to Derek who was not paying attention to him, but to something below him and my eyes landed on a shape I couldn't make out.

"Who's…"

"That's Peter." Stiles said.

My eyes widened. The figure didn't look very human from here. I wasn't sure if he was dirty or… from the smell in the air… burnt up.

"Derek no!" Scott shouted.

We all watched as Derek slit Peter's throat with his claws.

There was a lot of tension in the air, I could feel it. I switched feet to hold myself up and Stiles held me tighter so I wouldn't slip. Derek's head turned to look at Scott, and he looked angry. Or upset. Or crazy.

"I'm the alpha now." He growled loud enough for all of us to hear.

We all stood there without saying anything, before I heard Mr. Argent's voice.

"Valerie!" he shouted.

He rushed over to me and looked me up and down and cursed out loud.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I think I hit my head… or I got hit in the head. I'm fine though, nothing else is wrong." I said.

"We need to get you out of here. All of you. Now." He ordered.

"Stiles, get the hell out of here now, take Jackson. Valerie, you're coming with me."

"Yes sir." Stiles said and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"We'll see you later. Feel better."

I nodded and he slowly let me go and Mr. Argent took a hold of me. I watched as Stiles walked away, and I turned to look for Derek but he was gone, and so was Peter's body. Scott stood awkwardly unsure of what to do but he took one look at us, and back at Allison, then ran off.

"Let's go now… take it easy here, watch the steps…" he said lightly and helped me down.

"Dad…" Allison said in front of us.

Her voice seemed shaky, and there were tears in her eyes.

"Kate." She said.

Mr. Argent paused for a moment and sighed then kept walking with me slowly.

"Come here, I'll deal with this now. Let's get your girls in the car first." He said.

As soon as we were in the SUV, I saw Allison's dad take out his cell phone. From what we could hear, he was talking to someone about where we were, but he was talking to fast so I wasn't sure what else he was saying. Also, my head was hurting too much and I couldn't focus well.

After he finished on the phone, he got into the car and looked back at me.

"I just talked to your father, we'll meet him at your house. The police are on their way over here right now." He said and I nodded.

I looked down at my lap and winced every time the car would hit a bump from rocks or branches.

Allison didn't say a word to me the entire ride. All I heard were her sniffles, which meant she was crying, which made me cry and I wasn't sure why. I remembered she said Kate's name earlier. Why? Where was she by the way? Last time I saw her, she was trying to kill us.

By the time we made it to my house, I was too tired. My dad was waiting out by his truck looking stressed. I knew there was going to be a long conversation ahead of me.

"Looks like you two are going to have a lot to talk about." Mr. Argent said.

I laughed sarcastically and nodded, "Yeah."

"We'll all be talking soon. I hope you get better." He said once he parked the car and my dad came to my side of the car.

"Michael." Mr. Argent said.

"Chris. We'll talk later."

Oh shit.

From the tone of my dad's voice, he did not sound pleased at all.

Carefully, he helped me out the SUV, and after some quick words to each other, he let Mr. Argent go and we headed inside. When we finally made it to the couch, I was exhausted.

"Valerie, what the fuck were you thinking? What do you think you were doing?! Why? Why! Damn it!" he kicked the coffee table, and a vase I had put up on it fell over and rolled off and crashed on the floor.

I stared at the broken pieces of glass and shrugged.

"Don't give me that shit right now, not only did you lie, you-"

I quickly cut him off.

"I lied, dad? You lied. You lied to me as well, and hell, I'm a freaking teenager, we all lie! It's what we do! But you, as a dad? No…" I said and he laughed.

"Don't give me that, this is different! Valerie, this is my job! This is police business! You put yourself at risk and in the middle of something you have no business being in!" he shouted and I winced.

I glared at him and shook my head, "Neither do you, this isn't your field of work. And maybe… just maybe… if you hadn't been so caught up with your _work_, and you'd pay a little more attention to me, things could be different."

"Are you serious right now?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm serious. What difference did moving make? Huh? You said you would take some time off, and all you've done is work! It started off great, but that quickly went downhill. You became obsessed with all of this. All I asked was for you to take some time off and be with me! Look after me, and pay attention to me!" I shouted at him.

I was done for the night. I was too tired for all of this. I stood up, despite the pain I was in and pushed him away to get through.

"Stop, and listen to me, right now!" he said.

"No!" I yelled and kept walking.

"Valerie, listen to me damn it! You think this is easy for me? You think I asked for any of this? NO! All I ever tried to do was keep you safe!" he shouted.

I paused in the hallway and wiped away some tears.

"Look how well that turned out." I said and continued up the stairs.

I was in so much pain by the time I made it up to my room. I heard a crash downstairs and more noise and I felt more tears in my eyes. I wiped my nose with my sleeve and slid down my door after I slammed it shut. I put my head down and started to cry.

I had no idea what was going to happen between my dad and I.

I had no idea what would happen with Derek.

One thing I knew for sure though…

_Things were not going to get any easier._

**[[ END ]]**

So that's it for now. The next story that follows season 2 is in progress.

_Want to see what happens to Valerie and how things will end up between her and Derek anytime soon? Leave me reviews then; it keeps me going! _

_I have a preview of the next story written up that I'll be posting up later in the day! Stay tuned!_


End file.
